


Trapped in the Amber of this Moment

by natashawitch



Series: Were-Haven [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Childbirth, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pack Politics, Sexual Harrassment and Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joseph Morgan dies, the Richings Pack call for Stephen Amell to return as their Pack Alpha. However Stephen and Aubrey would have to give up their life on Tiree and what would happen to their pack and family?</p><p>Jared’s reputation as an artist has grown and he is spending more time away from Haven. Jensen is feeling the pressure as he tries to balance moving house, managing the holiday homes, three small children and unwelcome attention from a newcomer to Haven.</p><p>Meanwhile Jake and Mark are excitedly and nervously awaiting the arrival of the first new raven child in a generation. </p><p>Set five years after the events of Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall (please read previous parts of the verse first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Into Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not real, not trying to be real, all made up.  
> All these fine actors are not in the relationships described, nor do they covet Jensen's childhood teddy bear, nor run at the full moon as cats, wolves, wolverines, nor fly as ravens.
> 
> Mention is made in the prologue of aristocratic titles. I do not refer to the real people holding these. My Earl of Durham and Earl of Balfour and their families are fictional.
> 
> Title is a quote "trapped in the amber of this moment" from Kurt Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse Five. Also it is close to a line in one of my favourite songs, "Trapped in amber petrified" from Placebo's Teenage Angst (but the song is a bit too dark to be the quote of the story).

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was the dead of night. A gibbous moon offered low light in Stephen and Aubrey’s bedroom. The phone rang with the truly awful ascending volume human boy-band tune that Damson had programmed into it. Stephen gritted his teeth as the noise became a cacophony that would wake the whole pack including the little ones. He could already sense the boys stirring the next room.

 _answer please_ Aubrey called to Stephen’s mind as he fed Lunette in their wolf form at the end of the bed. Their eight month old omega daughter was more snuggling than suckling.

His hand made an uncoordinated grab for the infernal blue-glowing device. Stephen raised it to his ear, muttering an incoherent “Yallo.” 

“Alpha Amell? Stephen?” 

The urgency of the other speaker’s tone brought Stephen to full awareness. “Speaking.”

“It’s Mark. Sheppard, your cousin.”

“Yes. I remember who you are,” Stephen rubbed his left eye with the fist of his hand, “Why is Richings’ Second calling me at the arse crack hour of the morning?”

“Baron Richings is gone.” Mark seemed to take a breath as if to continue but then paused.

“So? Where the hell has he wandered off to?” Stephen prompted. He pushed his body upright. The pillows were askew making for an uncomfortable sitting position.

Aubrey shifted back. He lifted their youngest babe who had yet to control her shifts and placed her in the crib by their bed. Turning on the bedside lamp, he climbed over Stephen’s body. Aubrey mouthed and sent the mind query _what?_

 _Joe’s missing_ Stephen shrugged his bemusement.

“Not gone off somewhere, although he did that first, no... He is dead.” Alpha Sheppard eventually added.

Stephen spluttered, “What? When? How?” 

He pushed the shocking news to Aubrey.

“There was a party at Viscount Balfour’s place in Chelsea. I can’t go into details now. I’m still at the hospital. There will be an autopsy. The media will get hold of it, but for now we are keeping it quiet. He was off his face on a cocktail of God knows what. Lines of coke on the tables, baggies on the floor, looks like he OD’d or choked on his own vomit.” Mark hissed a sigh, “But there’ll be an enquiry because Joe assaulted the Earl of Durham’s daughter before he collapsed. The police had been called. They found him in a guestroom. Everyone was arrested. Dick is amongst them, and Hamilton Balfour, the earl’s son.”

“Holy divine Luna,” Stephen gulped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, except that the reported actions mirrored his own assessment of Joe’s character to a tee.

The energy saving bulb was gradually throwing its glow across the room. He could see Janice in her infant bed against the far wall. The two year old little beta was sucking her thumb in her sleep. If anyone ever touched his daughters, he’d...

“We were in London on business, but fuck it Stephen, pleasure was always more important to that shit. There are police here. Our lawyers are on their way.” Mark sighed once more.

“Are you alone?” Stephen asked, wondering if the other wolf was reaching out for help and advice.

“Yes, but Carroll will be here soon, or his partner, you recall? The Pack solicitors. I am surpised they didn’t disassociate from us. There have been incidents... Joe’s bribes for blind eyes to be turned to possession and assaults... Too many times, but what could we do? He is... was our alpha.” Mark took a deep breath, “We need you.”

“You don’t.” Stephen exhaled to calm his thumping heart, “I’ll support you on the wolf council, cousin. You will be a good Pack Alpha.”

“No, I won’t. I’m not cut from that jib. I’m a good... Hell I’m a great Second. I can be Alpha for a satellite community of the pack like the Dubai enclave, but you... Stephen, you should have been Baron Richings.”

“I’m not going to win any Alpha challenge. Joe crippled me, remember. And I'm Pack Alpha here.” Stephen said with a hint of old stale bitterness. He could feel raw tension from Aubrey.

“There will be no challenge. Dick is a sot, incapable of rule. Janice’s son is too young. Mitch’s alpha orphan is but a child. We need you.”

“It is impossible.” Stephen hissed.

“Nothing is impossible.” The other alpha made a guttural noise, “Fuck, there is a TV crew. I’ve got to go. Callum is breaking the news to Seb. We will talk later, Alpha.”

Alpha Sheppard ended the call without a goodbye, leaving Stephen holding the phone limply in his hand. He felt numb. When he examined his reaction, there was no grief at the death of his younger cousin, no sense of loss. He had cut ties with Joseph, in all ways, years ago. 

“Darling, Stephen, darling?” Aubrey curled around him, his skin soft and warm, offering solace and support.

Stephen opened his mouth to explain the utterly ridiculous conversation that he must have dreamed. 

Sebastian burst through their bedroom door wearing only his silk sleep pants, “Stephen, they want us to come home! Mother says you are to be Richings.”

“But this is our home.” Aubrey said gazing up into Stephen’s eyes, searching for answers.

Stephen looked at the honest joy on Sebastian’s face at the prospect of a return to Northumberland. He felt Aubrey’s arms around his chest as if he could hold him here in their bed, in their pack, on Tiree.

“I will speak with Sheppard again in the morning. We need facts. I will not go racing across the country. It is a decision of such magnitude... what are they offering? Do they want a caretaker while they transition?” Stephen sucked air. 

Sebastian licked his lips. He began to relay Callum’s news, which matched Mark Sheppard’s closely. His hands flew as he talked.

Stephen’s mind raced with implications. Richings was a wolf pack, his pack was mixed. Would they accept Colton, Willa, Ems and Osric? Was the invitation for his whole pack? Would his pack family choose to follow him if he went back? Would Damson want to stay with Jake, and Colton with his family? Would it mean the end of this pack? What about the children being torn away from all their friends at Haven? What about Aubrey? 

Aubrey whispered in his ear, “We will make the right choices.”

He knew that they would make all decisions as the Pack Alpha couple. Stephen had learned over the years that his mate was the wise one in their relationship. He valued Aubrey’s counsel above all others, but he would consult everyone. In the morning, he would speak to Richings’ Second, to Callum, maybe to his beta cousin Zach, and to Mallory if he could get the busy steward on the phone. Then he would call his family together. In fact, he would call Ty at Haven and ask him if they could have a joint pack meeting. 

“Seb, go back to bed. Everything will be clearer in the morning. Would you check in on the boys?” Stephen asked.

His cousin nodded. When Sebastian left, Stephen picked up the phone.

“Who are you calling?” Aubrey asked.

“Alpha Wagner in Liverpool. As president of the council he needs to know what is going on. Then I’m waking up Samantha Ferris. We need to know Pack Law regarding the whole situation.” Stephen said grimly.

“That sounds like you want to be Richings Alpha.” Aubrey muttered.

Stephen put down the phone and gave full attention to his treasured mate. “Babe, I don’t know. All those years ago, I nearly lost my life fighting for that honour. Now we have our own corner of heaven here, but what if they need me? Can I turn my back on them?”

“They turned their back on you. Tyler says that if he, Jake and Ems hadn’t dragged you off the riverbank, you’d have died. They shut you out, seized your belongings, if Hermann hadn’t helped you get your account, if Seb hadn’t secretly been your literary agent, if you hadn’t been such a strong and noble alpha....” Aubrey’s voice trailed away.

“Shush, sweetie, shush, I’m not saying we will go. I want to know everything. I want to know my rights, the correct process of sucession, and our pack members’ standings. I want to know if what Mark says is true. I need to know if Callum’s assessment of the mood at Richings is as accurate as ever. I need to know who would join us if we left here. But most of all, I need you to know that you are the centre of my life, whether you are my mate, Ryder, Jules, Ettie, Janice and Lunette’s Mum, or the most exalted Omega Richings.”

Aubrey snorted a laugh, “Me? Lord Richings’ mate? A lowly wolf from a village in Scotland. I wouldn’t know where to look.”

“You wouldn’t have to, because every eye would be captivated by your beauty. I’d have to fight dawn duels to defend your honour.” Stephen spoke into Aubrey’s neck and blew hot air onto that velvet skin. He nibbled at the lobe of his mate’s fae-like ear until Aubrey giggled and squirmed protesting that it tickled.

“I think you have gone back in time Sir Amell.” Aubrey waved his hand over his mouth like a shy omega of old and used the corner of the sheet to pat his cheeks in false modesty.

“Not at all, my glorious wolf. May I be your champion?” 

“Why yes kind sir.” Aubrey’s laugh tinkled. It made Stephen’s heart rise out of turmoil.

Stephen ran his hand down Aubrey’s chest, flicked a nipple causing a gasp, and pressed his palm into the curve of his omega’s belly, “I love this, love your soft parts and your hard ones.” He tongued along Aubrey’s collar bone, then turned them so Aubrey lay spread on the mattress below him like a gift. “My love.”

Aubrey raised his hand and stroked Stephen’s chest with the back of his fingers, “Kiss me, alpha.”

Stephen obliged. Lost in embraces, he traced down Aubrey’s faint happy trail, weighed his mate’s stiffening cock in his hand eliciting a soft moan, and continued on using his thumb to press his intention along Aubrey’s perineum finding the way prepared with sweet aromatic slick. He descended leaving a path of button kisses. His omega's long fingers massaged his scalp. Stephen could feel the hot pressure applied with fingertips. Aubrey arched up, spread his thighs and wrapped his feet around Stephen’s torso. The alpha licked to open up his beloved with his tongue, tasting his slick and glorying in the pretty noises that Aubrey made. Stephen pressed back warning that he was moving. Aubrey’s legs slid down. Stephen laved the head of his omega’s cock, sucking lightly wanting Aubrey to come from this. His thumb pressed on Aubrey’s rim as he took the slim hard cock into this mouth. Aubrey trembled beneath him, hips arching, “Fill me, fill me, please.”

“Want to give you pleasure, want you to come,” Stephen pulled off and tried to explain.

“Need you, please, in me, before Lunette or Janice wake up, please.” Aubrey begged with ragged breaths.

Stephen laughed gently, “Joys of parenthood.” He found Aubrey beyond the point of readiness. He lifted his slender beautiful mate with a hand under his hips. Aubrey moved to assist him, hands returning to splay fingers on his chest. Slick leaked onto the well abused sheets. Stephen kneaded Aubrey’s cheeks. He fell in lust and love all over again looking at his dearest love through lidded eyes. Teasing he rutted into Aubrey’s crack, his knot swelling with the friction. Aubrey moaned sweetly. Nothing compared to this. Stephen took a breath then slid into the wet warmth of Aubrey’s body, meeting faint resistance and expressing his own gasp as he was pulled in close and tight by muscles that seemed to have been waiting to receive him.

“Move,” Aubrey commanded.

Stephen grinned down at the wondrous sight below him; his mate in bliss, on the edge of coming. He removed one hand to wrap it around Aubrey’s straining cock. The alpha picked up his thrusting rhythm, his knot swelling with heat and desire. He bit down on his lip and hummed to stop from calling out his mate’s name. At the moment his knot caught on Aubrey’s rim, locking them together, the smaller wolf came. White light burst behind his eyes as Stephen was thrown into his own orgasm rutting into his darling mate and filling him with wave after pulsing wave of come. He threw his head back and alpha-howled.

“If that doesn’t wake the kids, they’d sleep through anything,” Aubrey joked. But the girls only stirred in their slumber, and the boys had learned long ago that their parents ‘played’ during the night. Stephen adjusted their positions to their favoured spooning cuddle for when knotted. “Phone still next to you?”

“Hmm-hmm,” Stephen confirmed. If Janice woke she’d make her way to their bed, but if Lunette began to cry before his knot went down, then he’d have to call for help via mind or phone. Unplanned knotting was not a regular occurrence but they both needed this.

“You know,” Aubrey whispered, “Wherever we are, you are my home.”

“And you are mine, my dearest love,” Stephen tenderly pulled silver strands away from Aubrey’s face and kissed into his hair.

“I’ll stand beside you tomorrow.”

“I didn’t doubt it.” Stephen smiled.

“But...”

“Ooh, there is a but?”

“If I could twist round I’d smack you,” Aubrey teased. “But everything together, Stephen. If you need to travel there I’m coming. I’ll tear their prissy faces with my claws if they disrespect you, and I’ll die before I let any one of them hurt our children.”

“Hey hey? Why would they do that?” Stephen blinked.

“The pack has been Morgan’s for almost seven years. Callum might say they all want you. Our cousin may have called you in his distress but Joseph must have had his supporters.”

“Yes.” Stephen chewed on his lip and wondered who he could trust in his old pack.

“And Jensen says they treated Jared like a pariah.... if we did all go...”

“We didn’t all treat him like that.” Stephen protested. “I’ve already thought of the others. If Richings wants me and we agreed then they would have to accept our hybrids and our foster-son fox.”

“That’s Osric. What about Damson?”

Stephen sighed long, “Gods. He is so excited about the baby.”

“He can’t wait to be Uncle Damson. He’ll be torn. He may want to live with Jake and Mark.” Aubrey huffed his displeasure at the thought of going without any member of their family, “Can you really envisage leaving Tyler, Jake, Jensen, our Haven friends?”

“No, my God, Aubrey. No I can’t. This is home. This is our pack, our place, but....”

“I understand. It is your grandfather’s legacy, your extended family, your birthright, your wolf relatives calling you in their hour of need.” Aubrey surmised, “We will work it out, my love.”

Stephen nuzzled into Aubrey’s neck, taking comfort and solace for his troubled mind. He wanted to hold onto this moment, breathe in the scent of the one who held his heart, and stay there indefinitely. In the morning, he would call the other packs. He would get back in touch with Mark Sheppard. He would tell the weres of Tiree. He would consider implications and opinions. However ultimately as Pack Alpha and Alpha-mate, they would come to a consensus and guide their family into an uncertain future.


	2. Into Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic daily life... a chance to catch up with Haven...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen woke sharing his bed with two cats. His heart sank a notch when he remembered neither body belonged to Jared. He missed the long length of Jay’s warm body covering his own. He tried to recreate Jared’s laughter in his mind, to fill the house and his heart with joy.

Last night had been chilly. Jensen had turned the heating on for all the occupied holiday homes after hearing the forecast. His bed sheets were cold beyond the ambient temperature, empty and barren of his mate. He had extracted Mr Guffy from his toddler proof home in the guitar case. After settling the children, the lonesome omega had shifted to his wolf form and curled around the little blue bear. He wasn’t telling his friends of this small comfort for fear that some of them would laugh at a twenty four year old parent of three who took solace in his childhood toy. 

A dream like mewing noise and teeth clacking chatter told Jensen that one of the visitors was his middle child Christiana in her feline form. She was a terror for sneaking in during the night, and predictably she had taken a spot which pinned his tail to the mattress. He suspected his daughter had allowed, perhaps even carried, the family pet in to join her. The blue Burmese, Felis catus domestica, had four-year-old Christiana Clara Padalecki, Homo Felis/Homo Lupus hybrid, aka Cee Cee, wrapped around her dainty paws. One of those paws had a claw lodged in Mr Guffy’s leg. Jensen used his muzzle to nudge Puthy’s paw (originally named Pussy but there was no way he would be caught screaming for ‘Pussy’ outside the house). If Jared came home with a llama or an emu this time he was putting his foot down. Puthy had been a gift. A year ago the, then tiny, kitten had been presented to Jared by a rather sweet, ancient, and unintentionally politically incorrect Dowager countess, who had bought five of the werecat’s paintings and insisted he supervise the hanging of them in her 25-roomed ‘cottage’. 

Easing his tail out from under Cee Cee, Jensen stretched and shifted. He yawned long and moistened his lips. The hopeful thought that Jake might have slept through the night popped into his head. Due next month Jensen’s friend and fellow wolf omega was having great difficulty finding a resting position that was comfortable enough for sleep. Jensen felt for him. He thought he might call in to the distillery cottage later in the day if Jake was feeling energetic enough for visitors.

It was after 8am. Jared should be on his way home from the monthly seminar he gave at Perth University. Jensen opened his phone and texted a good morning with kisses. After only seconds he got back a fresh line of kisses and a promise to squeeze him tight that evening. Jensen smiled at the image of Jared breakfasting with his parents and rushing to begin his train journey to reach Oban in time for the afternoon ferry. Sometimes Jared took flights on his schedule, but he liked to pop into the new Oban Gallery of Highlands and Islands on his way back from his monthly Perth trip. The previous week Jared had stayed with Alona in London to attend the opening of a show in the White Cube Gallery which included one of his abstract seascapes. He was also a member of a group of were-artists who ran weekend workshops in country house hotels, and had received the patronage of an up and coming gallery in Leith near Edinburgh. 

Jensen was so proud of his alpha he could burst. He missed him fiercely when they were apart but on balance Jared was home more than he was away. Jensen loved to travel with him, even overcoming his natural shyness in public. He would shove down his nerves in a room of strangers to be Jay’s greatest cheerleader at show openings and art lecture evenings. However Conor and Cee Cee were at school now, and it just was not fair to expect the others to continually take the children. It pained Jensen’s heart if he left his babies. He was torn both ways as his soul was missing a piece when Jared was away. The couple led busy lives. It seemed like years instead of weeks since they had returned from Texas. Which had been 21 day whirlwind of a week with the Dallas Pride (snooty lot in Jensen’s opinion), a week with his cousins in Houston (who had opened their hearts to the family) and a week with Christian (who spoilt his little namesake shamelessly). Once they were home, it was straight into managing the refurbishment of the old safe house. Robbie, Eric and the wolverine from the Benedicts’ old pack Corin, were doing the renovations, but they needed lots of input from Jared and Jensen. Jared liked to be hands on when he was home and had ripped out the twenty year old fitted kitchen before Robbie’s team had set foot in the house. Lear was officially running the holiday homes with Jensen’s help. In fact if Lear did mate Corin, who had come as a Granny Benedict recommended suitor for the nineteen year old omega, they would replace the Padaleckis as residents of Holiday Home number five. Jensen wasn’t sure that Lear was all that enamoured of the tall blond alpha, who was a boat builder by trade, but he had to admit that Corin was persistent. Unlike some of the others who had come briefly to meet Lear, Corin had arranged to stay in Haven until the end of the year.

“Jen-jen!” Conor called from outside the door, “I wanna wear Spiderman to school.”

Jensen ran his hand through his new shorter hair cut, grinning at the name the kids had adopted from Christian. The wolf’s human best friend had admitted he was freaked when Conor called Jensen his Mama. Over the course of a long visit the summer when Conor was two and a half, Christian ‘trained’ Conor that Jen-jen was a really cool and special way to refer to his omega mother. When Cee Cee got her words Conor would stand all alpha-like with his hands on his hips and instruct his sister to say Jen-jen. Conor had also decided that Christiana was similarly titled Cee Cee.

“No Spiderman...” Jensen began.

“Ahhh you’re mean!” Conor pouted with big hazel eyes in the doorway.

“What if you have games today, or painting, and you rip or splash it?” Jensen talked while he found a pair of black track pants with a stripe and his dark grey sweater. “You can wear it after school. Go put on your blue top.”

“OK, but, my thingies are all in with the girls’ thingies and...”

Jensen followed his son. He pulled out the clean blue sweatshirt material top from a pile next to the boxed up baby items. He knew Conor couldn’t wait to have his own room. He was getting the yellow bedroom, where Janette and Amelie had been born. Jared had taken the almost-six year old by the hand and shown him a paint colour card but Conor was so excited that the room would be his, he didn’t want to change it at all. His parents knew the room needed a lick of fresh paint and chose a buttery yellow to cover the current feminine primrose shade. Jensen knew it would not be long before his son covered the walls in posters. He just hoped that Conor wasn’t going to follow Damson into boy-band worship. He’d much prefer a rock or Goth son, but as long as Conor was happy.

Renata was awake talking to her toy lion in her own language, which sounded vaguely like French to Jensen. A caterwaul from his room told him Cee Cee had woken up alone. After that it was morning madness. He left Conor in charge for a moment while he dashed down to get the coffee brewing. Then it was birdie baths with warm washcloths for everyone. Jensen refused to call it cats’ licks. That sounded too much like he was licking his children clean. There was a range of breakfast cereals. Renata had warm weetabix. He was trying to wean her off breast milk, but would probably indulge the toddler when he got home. He fed Puthy and let her out. His own folded over slice of toast was eaten standing up, while he made sandwiches with the leftover chicken from last night’s dinner. During a break in the mish-mash of singing, shouting and whispering that was emanating from the table, Jensen’s breath caught as he thought of the next school year when he would be making a packed lunch for his baby boy and sending him on the bus to the school in Cornaigmore. In Claire’s school the little kids got milk, fruit and a cookie at noon and the day finished up at 2pm. The previous year Willa opened her crèche in a beautiful bright extension to the cottage she and Colton lived in near the Amell-Roché pack house. Claire offered working parents the service of accompanying her pupils there at the end of their school day, when she went to pick up her and Ian’s much longed for two year old alpha daughter Isla. Jensen, however, was usually hopping from one foot to the other outside the Haven school at 2pm waiting for Conor and Cee Cee.

There was a second fashion panic before they left when Cee Cee decided she wanted her top with the daisies on it, which was in the dirty laundry basket. Jensen patiently promised to include it in that day’s wash.

“When is Daddy home?” Conor’s eyes narrowed and he tightened his jaw. He was so like Jared that Jensen felt he had been sucker punched.

“Tonight, baby.” Jensen bent to ruffle his hair, which still held summer highlights. His own heart leapt and his mood was more buoyant at the simple thought of Jared stepping through the door.

“Am not a baby. I am the alpha.” The boy insisted.

“The alpha? Huh?” Jensen asked amused while he wiped Renata’s messy chin.

“Yep. Daddy’s away which makes me The Alpha.” Conor pronounced. 

“And what would you do as family alpha?” Jensen asked in a mix of indulgent amusement and curiosity.

“I’d.... ahem... I’d make us have Misha’s cakes all day.” Conor announced.

Christiana clapped her hands and gazed over at her brother.

“...And I’d allow people to wear Spidermans and daisies to school.” 

Jensen raised his eyebrows in the mildest threat for Conor to watch his cheek.

“....And I’d get lots of bubbles and put them in a bath and give my Jen-jen his special shush-time every day.” 

“That is very sweet of you.” Jensen kissed Conor’s forehead. In practice, Jensen’s private quiet time having a long soak in a hot bath was often interrupted by small hands knocking on the door, and occasionally by huge alpha hands on his body.

A glance at his watch led to hustling out of the house; warm puffa jackets on the chilly morning for his older two and a gentle persuasion to get Renata to shift to her adorable cat form. Unlike Conor who had the size of a wolf, and Cee Cee who had wolf eyes, Renata had inherited what Jensen considered beautiful markings of almost solid grey with the darker paws of a wolf. When they were in Houston his elderly grand-aunt Marion had wept when she saw Renata, saying the little beta had Fred’s were-form colouring. Jensen-wolf matched his father Jens, in photos they were shown, but little Renata did indeed have a feline version of her omega grandmother’s wolf-pelt.

Jensen donned his own anorak and told Renata to stay snuggled up as kitten under his coat. He put last year’s polka dot gloves on Conor who ripped them off and said they were for little kids. Jensen bit his lip and took a breath. He told Conor Padalecki that if he got frozen fingers he wouldn’t be able to draw pictures like his Daddy. The gloves went on.

Finally out the door the family walked across to the school. Jensen had the bag of sandwiches in one hand and Cee Cee’s hand in the other. Crossing The Green he saw Tyler in his smart white coat racing by the school and shop to get to Sandy’s, where the two cat-omegas shared a treatment room. Jensen figured there must be a 9am reflexology appointment. Glancing upwards towards his new home he could see Robbie and his three man crew at a cement mixer. They made early starts. Jensen knew they would appreciate the few sandwiches. As soon as Janette and Amelie, with their swinging ponytails, were spotted by his two, they took off to join them. Jensen called out for them to be good for Claire.

He trekked up the steps to the previous safe house. Robbie was leaning against the wall, his shirt sleeves rolled up revealing heavily muscled arms. Corin had lit a cigarette. He had that leering expression on his face that made Jensen distinctly uncomfortable. Eric paused from helping Danny McLaughlin fill the mixer. 

“Sandwiches.” Jensen called as he reached the gate.

“For us hungry alpha workers who need a break?” Eric laughed, his eyes twinkling.

“And their human donkey.” A grin spilt Danny’s round face. His dark eyebrows rose in jest.

“Us wolves love donkeys.” Robbie snorted as he wiped his dust covered hands with a rag.

“Well I guess that means Danny gets first sandwich.” Jensen handed the bag to the local crofter’s son.

“I’ll get us mugs of tea in the shell of the kitchen,” Eric volunteered, “You too Jen?”

“Yeah, stay.” Robbie said, “We are working on the conversion of the coal shed into the extra single guest room today. The dormer windows are coming on the same ferry as Jared. I can’t believe I agreed to install ten windows in an attic conversion artist’s studio.”

“How long will your mate stay this time?” Corin asked as he took the bag of chicken sandwiches.

Jensen didn’t like the way Corin made it sound as if Jared was away all the time. He presumed that it was just the turn of phrase. He put a smile on his face and met the wolverine alpha’s intense stare, “Jay will be home until the Friday after next. He has overnight flights to give a talk to the Aberdeen Art Society.”

“Staying with Adrianne and her mate?” Robbie asked.

Jensen nodded. Jared rarely gave local art society talks, but his cousin had persuaded him. They hadn’t met up since Adrianne’s visit in the spring. Jensen was staying home with the children. The military operation necessary to bring three juvenile werecat hybrids on planes and trains was too much for such a short visit.

“You know,” Robbie supped on the tea that Eric had supplied, “I think something is going on.”

“Huh?” Jensen asked. He hadn’t an inkling of anything odd going on. He looked over at Eric who looked bemused too, and they both had ear of the packs’ oracles; Tyler and Misha.

“Stephen was acting very strangely this morning. And Sebastian looked like he’d won the lottery but was trying to dampen his excitement down...Well it’s not another baby because Aubrey’s first heat after Lunette will be the December one.” Robbie pursed his lips.

“Maybe he’s been asked to write another book?” Eric suggested.

“Haven’t they been trying to adopt Osric? Maybe they got news?” Jensen suggested.

Corin was saying nothing. He licked mayo off his lip when Jensen looked in his direction.

“Naw. I don’t know.” Robbie shrugged. “Stephen asked if he called a meeting today could we finish up early. I said I was planning for an afternoon break. Ems is on a half day, we were going to spend it together, and this evening I want to meet the windows in Scarinish. I know the crew will break overnight at the Scarinish hotel, but I want to introduce myself and check the order as soon as they are on Tiree.”

"I told Dad I'd supervise at the distillery this afternoon," Eric added, "Remember Robbie, I'm there tomorrow too while Dad and Jake go to the clinic."

The dark haired wolf alpha nodded, "It will be all windows tomorrow anyway."

Renata stirred from her slumber under Jensen's coat. He opened the zip and petted her gently to keep her cosy. 

“You think she needs to ya’know?” Eric asked peering in.

“No. But when we get home I’ll let her run around after Puthy in garden for a while in case she does need to go.” Jensen made his excuses, promising to text Jared to remind him about the windows. Perhaps his mate would meet the window crew on board the ferry. As he turned to wave farewell he thought he saw Corin checking out his ass with a lustful gaze. It was verging on creepy. He wondered if he should make a snarky comment, but then the wolverine asked if he had seen Lear that morning. Jensen chided himself for being vain. Of course Corin must have been thinking of his desired mate. Jensen replied that he thought Lear was getting the last holiday home ready for some new arrivals but he would pass on Corin’s greetings. 

As he walked down to Amy’s shop, Jensen tried to imagine Lear and Corin living in his current home. He could picture Lear there with no effort. The omega had done a hospitality course at Oban complete with work experience in Midge’s guesthouse. After that Lear spent a few months in Edinburgh with Felicia and her human boyfriend. He had come home delighted to take over Jared’s duties. His mother was exasperated with him. Josie had hoped that a cute lynx alpha he had dated in Edinburgh was going to be her first son-in-law. Jensen thought Lear was getting sick of the various suitors that both his parents and grandmother kept persuading to travel to Tiree. He hoped Lear was not going to settle for Corin, if he didn’t truly have feelings for him. 

Jensen understood the pressure and ticking clock of omega fertility. Josie had confessed that if they still lived at Granny Benedict’s pack a mate would have been selected for Lear when he turned eighteen without finding a match. Jensen knew Jared’s old pride Piseagard dictated matings. He thought back to the Ackles Pack, where everything was up to the alphas, and there was no choice for the omega in who they mated or if they remained unmated. British wolf packs presented omegas with a selection of suitors but in essence it was an arranged match. He wondered what Lear would do with the freedom Haven granted him. He had offered Lear his support and was there if the nineteen year old wanted advice but Lear was a private young man. He had matured greatly in the year after his brother Ewan’s death, taking care of Angus and watching out for his mother. He still could be fun, but he was a serious boy, and Jensen hoped he would make the right decisions for his future.

When Jensen had put away the milk and veggies he had bought at Amy’s, he watched Renata torment poor Puthy.

“Shift Shift Shift” Renata demanded of the cat, as soon as she turned back to human form.

Jensen dashed over to scoop up his naked two year old before she caught a chill. “You know Puthy is a cat cat.”

“She’s hiding. Hide we go seek.” Renata whispered into Jensen’s ear, getting the name of the game wrong.

“No baby. She is not hiding. Puthy is a cat. You know Colin and Tyra and Amy and Madison and Sophie?” 

Renata nodded seriously as they went up the stairs to the kids’ room.

“They are humans, you know they don’t change to cat or wolf like Daddy and me and Conor and Cee Cee and you.” Jensen planted a kiss on the button of her nose when he said ‘you’.

“And Danny and the bus man?” 

“There is a clever girl.” Jensen praised, “Puthy doesn’t have a human side. I know you think we are keeping it a secret but she doesn’t have a little girl form.”

Renata sniffled, “That’s sad Mama, cos she’d be really pretty.”

Jensen smiled indulgently at the use of Mama. “She is a very pretty cat, but not a pretty as my Renata-Kitten.”

That brought out the dimples and Renata’s freckle dusted face beamed at him. 

“Good girl, now what about the fluffy snugly onesie?” Jensen asked.

“For big girls?” Renata asked tottering over to rub her hand on the forbidden texture of Cee Cee’s soft worn blankie. 

“Yep, that is the one.” Jensen mentally thanked Jared for telling their youngest that she looked like a great girl in the new purple and pink warm onesie. 

Jensen’s phone rang just as he felt his Pack Alpha ping his mind. He could feel that Ty was looking for him. 

“Jensen, Sugar?” The wolf alpha checked.

“Yes Alpha?” Jensen asked with his phone under his chin as he did up the stud buttons on his wriggling giggling daughter’s suit.

“Can you come to a pack meeting when you have collected Conor and Christiana from school?”

“A meeting? But Jay will be back this evening.” Jensen shot out the words without thinking, “Sorry Alpha, I didn’t mean to challenge your arrangements.”

Ty laughed in response, “I agree. A meeting without my Third is not ideal. Stephen has called us together. Both packs. He has news for all of us.”

“That sounds ominous.” Jensen sucked in his cheeks.

“I don’t know about that. Don’t worry too much Sugar. I am only privy to the bare details and have promised to bring only Mark into my confidence before the meeting.”

“You mean Misha doesn’t know?” Jensen joked but he was stung just a little that Stephen had something obviously momentous to impart and had not included him separately.

“Head down baking fruit loaves,” Ty’s smile could be heard on the call, “So unless he actually has bugged my office...”

“Is Jake going?” Jensen asked tentatively. 

“Everyone, Jen. Even the little tots. Mark says Jake will come, but he didn’t get any sleep again last night.”

“Luna, wouldn’t you think there’d be some raven magic to get that baby to move position?” Jensen asked.

“They have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”

“I know,” Jensen sighed, “We are all so invested in Jake’s baby. It is such a miracle. I want him to enjoy every minute of it.”

“So do we all.” Ty agreed, “See you after 2pm?”

Jensen’s fingers flew to text Jared as soon as Ty had ended the call. 

In return he received: _Can’t wait for U to tell me every detail. Miss you Kochanie_

Jensen sent a line of ‘X’ kisses in response. A tiny smile broke his lips. Tonight Jared would wrap him in his arms and everything would be alright in the world.


	3. Sharing Knowledge

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The time between being informed about the meeting by his Pack Alpha and the hour Jensen was due to collect Conor and Cee Cee flew like the wind. It took hummed snatches of songs from Kane’s new album to get Renata down for a nap, after Jensen had let her suckle contently. Once the breakfast bits had been cleaned up, Jensen helped Lear do laundry for the homes as well as putting in a load for his own family. If he took five minutes, while Lear went out with fresh towels, to stick his nose into Jared’s soiled t-shirts, thinking of his summer heat when they had indulged for once in the bottles of omega contraceptive, then no-one needed to know. Over mid-morning coffee Lear asked for his more experienced input on the house allocations for the Halloween weekend bookings. There was a strange overlap of weeklong off-season bookings, a few regulars who came at that time of year for the Isle of Rum deer rut, and some Irish long weekend bookings as it coincided with their public holiday Monday. No sooner was that rush gone when very careful and diplomatic house allocations needed to be made. Greg Abel and Talon Pellegrino were both arriving in advance of their grandson’s due date. Greg wanted one of the two-bed houses so he could have Damson stay over. Talon was bringing family with him, and said it was possible that there would be delegations from other nests after the baby was born. 

It was closer to half past two before Jensen and his hyped up chatty children, one changed into a Spiderman top, one with her blankie, and the other a blonde ringlet bouncing toddler on his hip, left the house. Jensen had to sit Renata on the picnic table bench outside the Inn to answer his ringing phone. It was Stephen. Jensen’s curiosity was piqued concerning the cause for the meeting but he restrained from asking. He trusted that his friend had good reason for the surprise meeting of packs.

“We are running late, Jen. Triplet trouble.” Stephen said after they had exchanged hellos, “I can’t stay on the line long either. Liverpool are to call me back.”

“OK?” Jensen said slowly. “Do you want me to tell Alpha that you are on the way?”

“No thanks pet. I’ve texted Ty.” There was a brief pause. In the background Jensen could hear Aubrey’s voice raised in admonishment. Stephen continued, “If there was time I’d sit down and... anyway there isn’t time... Joe died last night.”

“What?” Jensen sucked in a breath and put his hand on his chest taken aback. He could see Conor stiffen his posture and look concerned on his omega mother’s behalf. He gave a quick smile to reassure his young alpha son. In the heartbeat before Stephen took up the conversation, Jensen felt honoured that his friend had thought to include him before revealing the news to the rest of the packs. Stephen was his friend, one of his best friends, perhaps the best apart from Jared. The omegas of the packs had a special close connection, and Jensen would easily add Misha into the mix of those he considered his soul-friends. They did not live in each other’s pockets but Jensen felt proud that the wolf alpha considered him a confidant.

“I’m going to fill everyone in when we get there in a few minutes. But I wanted you to know.” Stephen sighed, “Mark has told Jake too and Aubrey is going to call Tyler as I drive over. The Richings Pack want me to take over.”

Jensen was speechless. He knew he should say something. An image of Stephen and Aubrey dressed in finery on the steps of Richings’ Pack House popped into his head. He managed to force out, “They do?”

“Nothing is decided, my friend. I’ve got to go. We’ll be there shortly. Are you OK?”

“Me? I’m OK. Are you, Stephen?”

Stephen laughed, “I haven’t had time to process it yet, so yes, operating as OK. See you in a few.”

Jensen exhaled a long breath and tried to call Jared, but the phone must have been in his mate’s overnight bag. He sent a text while Renata made grabby hands for the shiny phone. 

Inside Sophie directed them to the dining room at the back. It was a weekday in October. Only a moody looking George MacDuff and the bird-watcher couple staying at the holiday homes occupied the bar.

Ty and Ian brought in the last few chairs and floor cushions as Jensen settled down at one of the round wooden tables. Misha, Tyler and the twins appeared from the kitchen, all carrying plates of sliced and buttered fruit cake for anyone who had skipped lunch. 

Many of the Amell-Roché and Haven pack members had preceded him. Jensen waved at his friends. He allowed his little ones to run for the corner with the colouring books and crayons. Renata kept looking around and under the tables. He knew she was looking for her playmate Isla Somerhalder, but Claire was yet to arrive with her daughter. There was an influx of jostling wolves as Ryder, Julian, Etienne and Janice preceded their parents. They spotted the other youngsters and headed straight for them. Stephen planted his good leg firmly on the stone flagged floor as he strode across the room. He nodded acknowledging Jensen’s smile but his face remained grim. Aubrey huffed as he flopped down between Jensen and Tyler. “I thought we were going to be late for our own meeting.”

“What happened?” Jensen asked rocking his chair slightly to the left to make room. He could just see Lunette curled up asleep in Aubrey’s pup sling.

“Couldn’t find Etty.” Aubrey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Finally Ryder admitted they had locked him in a cupboard.”

“What?” Jensen and Tyler chorused.

“We didn’t send the little ones to school today. While we got ready to leave they decided to play being ‘wolves’, like not in wolf form but as boys. They asked Dam if they were real wolves what would they do. He told them that the alphas would be off hunting and Etienne would be in the den with the puppies.”

“He didn’t?” Tyler rolled his eyes. “Thought he’d, I don’t know, be less... traditional after everything.”

“Well. Ryder and Jules were using the sitting room furniture as an obstacle course for ‘hunting’. When I opened the cupboard, Etty gazed up at me, perfectly happy. He’d being singing made up lullabies to the toys they supplied as puppies.” Aubrey curled his lip, “I didn’t know whether to laugh or give a lecture.”

“Poor Etienne,” Jensen bit on his bottom lip, “He could have been very scared.”

“I know. The other two got the full low down on the ride over here. They now comprehend the dangers of shutting their brother in there and how it wasn’t a nice to exclude him from their play.” 

“Are you and Stephen OK?” Jensen whispered, “What is he going to say to the joined packs?”

Aubrey glanced down at his hands, “We are alright. I’m just trying to be strong for him. About what will be said, I promised Stephen I’d wait, sorry guys.”

Tyler looked like he was going to probe further but they were distracted by Jake coming in from the beer garden entrance. Their friend was leaning heavily on Mark’s arm with his other hand under his basketball sized bump. For months the omega wolf had epitomised the phrase ‘pregnancy glow’. The joy of the unexpected pregnancy had spread through both Tiree packs. Baby shower type gifts kept arriving from Hallstatt, Genoa and Carcassonne. Jake claimed to sceptical ears that he enjoyed his morning sickness and his indigestion, saying he never thought he would get to experience the highs and lows of having his own pup. However now Jake’s pallor was a sickly yellowish grey and he had dark circles under his eyes. Jensen knew that Aubrey and Tyler shared his concern for the toll on Jake’s body.

Mark pulled out a chair at their table, nodding his greetings. Jake shook his head and croaked that he would be more able to find a comfortable position on the floor. The raven alpha heaved a worried sigh and pulled over the largest floor cushion. He eased Jake down and kissed his cheeks before heading to join Ty and Stephen. 

Jake curled onto his right hip with a grimace.

“You should be in bed.” Tyler said bluntly.

“Tyler means we wonder if you should have come,” Jensen, who was closest, bent his hand down to pat Jake’s shoulder. “Mark would have filled you in.”

“I’m here to support Stephen.” Jake gulped, “And Dam.”

Jensen wrinkled his brow. There were so many consequences if Stephen did leave. His heart contracted in an aching pang. These last few years could be looked back on as idyllic. Of course there had been day to day problems, highs and lows, times without Jared, but especially since the year of Cee Cee’s birth and Jake’s mating, Jensen often marvelled that they had found their ‘happily ever after’ home. If Stephen, and perhaps his pack too, left Tiree, what would life be like? Jensen found his mind resistant to thinking of such a change.

“Are you sure you want to stay, Jake? Do you want Dam to walk you across to the cottage when he gets here?” Aubrey offered.

“No, thank you.” Jake bit down on his lip. His voice dropped as he admitted, “I have only had snatched minutes of sleep since he moved. I had a nightmare this morning that my baby is alpha and is punishing me for something.”

“Oh Luna, no no no,” Jensen responded the quickest but could hear the other two speaking in kind, “Cee Cee lodged her head under my ribs for four unforgettably painful days, Renata danced on my bladder, and you know Conor made me eat only beans and strawberries. Pregnancies can be hell.”

“But you get darling little demons as your reward,” Tyler added, gazing indulgently towards Janette and Amelie.

“I know,” Jake’s breath hitched. “I just wish he would let me sleep. If Mark shifts and lays a wing over me I can drift off for a while.”

“Oh that is adorable.” Jensen blushed when he realised he had said that aloud.

Jake ignored the comment. “I don’t care about my swollen ankles or the running to the loo, and I am trying to tell myself that it is practice for when he is born and needs to be fed during the night. I don’t love him any less. I want him just as much, but I need to be strong now and get through this. Perhaps he will be a baby that doesn’t sleep.” 

“Ha!” Tyler laughed, “With the nest you have made that is not going to happen. I want to go in and have a nap when I see the room.”

“I hear there is a countrywide shortage of pillows and cushions,” Aubrey smirked.

“Stop, don’t make me laugh,” Jake held his ribs, “I love my nest.”

“Has it spilled out into the hallway yet?” Jensen teased gently, joining in the effort to raise Jake’s spirits.

“Not quite, but Mark promised we can go to Isle Homeware Store after my appointment in Baugh.” Jake sighed, “I don’t know what Katie will say. Is it my fault? You know, everything I did to my body coming back to haunt me.”

“She’s still checking your liver function?” Aubrey asked.

Jake nodded. Jensen knew that Jake had spent well over a decade on heat suppressants. There was concern about his liver, kidneys and endocrine system. Some of his blood tests had had verged to marginal numbers. 

The sound of a screaming three year old temper tantrum announced Sandy and Ossian’s beta son Finlay. Sandy wore her white beautician jacket and had dark haired Finlay on her hip. The Craig family took the table to the right of the other omegas. 

“Impossible today,” Sandy said under her breath, “Willa has the patience of a saint. After Tyler’s reflexology clients, I had straight appointments. I don’t think Finlay was impressed with being left at the crèche all morning.”

Willa and Claire’s arrival presaged the influx of the rest of the packs’ children. Damson seemed sulky and Osric looked like thunder. Aubrey supplied the information that the fourteen year old beta-fox should have gone to football practice after school, and that by pulling them out an hour early Damson had missed his favourite subject, geography. Osric, Tyra, Colin and Angus took high spots with their legs dangling off the bar, which Jensen presumed was meant to be cool. Damson snagged his own floor cushion and dropped down to cuddle into Jake.

“Suppose you know everything?” Tyler peered down at Damson.

Jensen was impressed by the subtle interrogation technique his curiosity fuelled friend was applying. If the CIA ever needed hints and tips...

Damson looked up and wrinkled his nose, “Only that it’s something big ‘cause Dad told us all he loves us at breakfast and he was all icky clingy with Mum.”

“Hey!” Aubrey protested.

Jensen laughed. “You wouldn’t do in our house, Dam. Jay is big into the touchy feelies.”

Damson snorted and flicked his hair back, “No one is as bad as Jake and Mark. They are freaking glued to each other.” He looked around, “Where is Uncle Mark?”

“In the back with Ty and Stephen,” Jake jerked his head towards the bar, “I think they are about to present a united front.”

Robbie and his crew completed the double pack line up. Ems accompanied them and she drew Robbie to two free seats near the window. Eric made a bee-line for Tyler. Corin followed in the young raven alpha’s wake. As they moved around the table to greet everyone, Jensen felt Corin’s fingers trail across the back of his neck. The hairs stood up as if shocked and a chill of revulsion spread down Jensen’s spine. He instinctively lowered his eyes at the wolverine alpha’s touch on that spot. He bit back a stomach churning emotional reaction and anger that his own omega instincts would react to the unwelcome intimate touch. Haven was an affectionate pack, where arms ended up around each other’s shoulders, and hugs welcomed between friends, but no-one would dream of infringing on personal space and boundaries like that. When Jensen looked up, Corin was moving towards the Benedicts as if nothing had happened. No-one seemed to have noticed. Perhaps Corin’s hand had strayed too close, maybe he had meant to rest his hand on the back of Jensen’s chair. Part of Jensen’s brain couldn’t believe that the blond alpha would have dared to touch him so. Another part screamed at him to put Corin in his place and speak up that he was a happily mated wolf. A small part deep in his core cried for Jared to be there. He took a deep breath and a long blink. Corin hadn’t done anything except look and stare up until now. Jensen needed to tell Jared, but with extreme care, because he suspected his mate would see red. Corin and Lear may be their pack mates for many years to come. The wolverine would have to be put in his place in a diplomatic but firm way.

Jensen’s attention was drawn by Tyler moving with Eric to the table on their left so they could keep a chair for Misha. The Pack Alphas and their seconds appeared from the back area. Sebastian sought out Robbie near the fireplace. Mark came to their table. Jensen slid over into the seat that Tyler had occupied so that Mark could be next to his mate. His phone beeped with a text from Jared.

_Call me after Kochanie. I am always with you_

Jensen was very tempted to duck out and call Jared, who had obviously been given a heads up before the pack leaders had emerged to the joint meeting.

Stephen looked around at the assembly. 

“Both Haven and Amell-Roché will be affected by what we discuss today,” Ty began with his voice deep and powerful.

Stephen huffed. Jensen suspected it was to steady his nerve. He gave the alpha a smile as Aubrey nodded beside him. 

Stephen began, “I appreciate that everybody dropped what they were doing to come to the Inn. I apologise for dragging you away from your jobs, and for making Sandy and Tyler reschedule your appointments. And to the students for pulling you out of your afternoon classes.”

Colin and Angus high fived each other. Osric narrowed his eyes, obviously not forgiving yet. 

“First I want to say that Aubrey and I consider all of you our friends and family. If there was time we would’ve much preferred to have visited all of you in your homes, had the opportunity to sit down and have amiable discussions. However events will become known to the wider world later this evening. Some of you may have already heard or seen the news today, or have been online.” Stephen paused. There were a few bemused nods from Ian, Rob and Sandy. “I am surprised there have been no leaks on the internet. The wolf council will release a statement later on behalf of Richings. The unidentified alpha found dead in London last night was my cousin Joseph Morgan.”

“Oh my God.” Claire exclaimed. 

Jensen whipped his head round and could see Ian’s jaw had dropped and both beta mates stared at the Amell Alpha.

“There will be an autopsy,” Sebastian interrupted from where he was standing by the fireplace, “But my Mother says that the police told Mark Sheppard, the Richings Second, that it looked like he choked on his own vomit.”

“Excuse me, but why does this affect everyone here?” Ossian asked.

“I have been called upon to return to Richings as Pack Alpha.” Stephen dropped the real bombshell.

“Alpha, Willa and I want to know how does that work?” Colton stood up, “Are you going? Does Seb want to replace you here? What happens to us?”

“If Stephen goes I go,” Sebastian said.

“And where does Damson go?” Jake demanded, twisting his platinum mating ring in a nervous tic.

Damson’s head shot up, suddenly attentive, his eyes jumping from Stephen, to Jake, and to Aubrey.

“Richings have offered to absorb our pack.” Stephen informed them.

“Am I expected to commute from Northumberland?” Colton huffed.

“This is shit.” Tyler added, “They fucked you out, left you to die and blindly followed the wolf who mauled you, and now he is dead they think they can curl a finger and you’ll return.”

“Mum said fuck.” Amelie poked Janette in the ribs.

“Would they really accept us?” Ems asked leaning closer to her mate Robbie.

“Alpha Hermann, back in Alberta, always said that Richings was wolf-exclusive,” Robbie curled an arm around Emily’s shoulders, “Your own Mom never disagreed with him, Stephen. Would they truly welcome everyone?”

Stephen held his palms up at the barrage of questions and comments. “Firstly, Aubrey and I will attend the funeral. It will be as large and pompous an event as Grandfather’s send off and that of the old Inverness Pack Alpha last year. However it will also be an opportunity to assess for ourselves the atmosphere and reception at Richings. We will be able to speak with the pack members face to face. Alpha Sheppard has offered to charter a plane from Tiree to Newcastle. We are extending the invitation to accompany us. You can see Richings and help judge for yourselves whether joining us is something you could consider. Having said that, a lot will depend on what happens. If an alpha stands over Joe’s body and challenges for the pack in a copycat of poor deceased Mitch, then I will not be throwing my lame leg into the mix.”

“I should hope not, cousin.” Sebastian snorted, “One time stopping you from bleeding out was quite enough for my lifetime.”

“How does the transfer to the new pack alpha occur in this situation?” Matt asked. “In fox dens it is either the nominated successor or a challenge.”

Stephen’s shoulders slumped slightly, “I have been talking to the alphas of the other packs. If Joe had named a successor that alpha could have seamlessly taken over, same if he had an alpha child, or if Mark Sheppard wished to take the pack. As long as there is no challenge, smooth transition. Kevin McKidd was the named successor and second at Inverness. Paul McGann and Steve Williams both took over from their fathers. Samantha Ferris is of the opinion that I can claim the pack as I am the last survivor of the previous alpha battle. However Paul and Keith, the Cardiff Alpha, assert that I would need the unanimous consent of everyone at Richings.”

“We would want everyone to be happy for Stephen to be their Pack Alpha,” Aubrey spoke up.

Jensen could understand that. He knew that a few of his distant cousins had left Ackles when Anders had taken over. A new alpha wanted to lead a pack who supported him and one where he had their consensus to rule.

“If you do come with us to the funeral, that doesn’t mean you are committing to leave Tiree. Same goes if you don’t come but later decide you would like to join Richings.” Stephen gave a lupine head shake, “If only Aubrey, our children and Sebastian come, then I would hope that Robbie and Colton might continue the pack. Ty might like to add his piece.”

The imposing bearded alpha eased out of the seat he had taken and came to stand between Stephen and Sebastian. He patted the younger Pack Alpha on the shoulder. “Haven never turns someone in need away. We have open arms and open hearts. I don’t know where any of these faces looking up at my ugly mug will reside come the new year. Mark and I have agreed that any Havener who wishes to follow Alpha Amell will leave with our blessing and any Amell-Roché member who wishes to pledge their allegiance to Haven will be welcomed into our family. We may have sad partings in our near future, but distance will not dim our affection for our friends.”

Jensen raised his hand to his face and found his cheek wet. He wished his pocket contained Mr Guffy rather than packets of tissues and Renata’s binky. Looking down he saw that he had been so focused on Stephen and Ty that he missed Damson’s shift. The small white wolf was half covered by the clothes he had not taken off and was nosing in under his brother’s baby bump. Jake had a hand fisted into Damson’s neck. 

“I’d like to come around and talk with you all,” Stephen said, “If anyone needs to leave, please don’t be afraid to catch up with me and Aubrey. We truly want to know your thoughts and to try and answer your questions as best we can. If you think we should stay here or should take Richings up on their offer, please tell us. If you have advice, please give it.”

Stephen went directly to Aubrey who wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist. Osric jumped down from the bar and pulled on Stephen’s sleeve. There was a hushed quality to the normally confident beta teen’s voice, “Stephen, will I have to go to another family?”

“What? No way.” Stephen said firmly, “Bringing our family, no matter what their species, is a prerequisite. A total deal breaker if there is any hint of a ‘wolves only’ vibe.”

“We wouldn’t want to live there if our friends and family would be unwelcome.” Aubrey added. “I know it would be another move for you Osric dear, but this time we would go as a family.”

Osric looked down at the other side of the table, “Even Dam?”

Aubrey bit his lip. Stephen shrugged. “It is complicated.”

“Stephen.” Jensen called. “I need to talk to Jay, but I’d like to come to the funeral.”

“Really?” Stephen’s eyes widened in honest surprise. “I thought you’d never want to set foot on Richings’ land again.”

Jensen smiled, “But that is where I first saw Jay Bird. It is where I was welcomed as a seventeen year old exile. It is where we met. And I would like to be there for you.”

Stephen nearly knocked the chair over swamping Jensen in a smothering hug. “Well bringing Jared back to Richings would be a good test of their bone fides.”

Released from the Stephen blanket, Jensen agreed, “I think Jay will come. It might not be his favourite place, but I can’t see him letting me loose in a wolf pack without his presence.”

“His big looming presence behind you with every step,” Tyler teased.

Jensen grinned imagining the heat of Jared’s body at his back. He watched Stephen move over to the Benedict clan where the debate seemed to be animated. Aubrey was called over by Ems who was now seated with Sandy and Finlay. Jensen took the opportunity to gather his children. He kissed Jake on the cheek and made the other wolf promise to let him know how he got on at the doctor. 

It was dark outside when the hall door was slammed, rattling on its hinges. The presence of his mate filled Jensen’s senses as he was enveloped in Jared’s arms. He fisted his hands into his alpha’s coat and pressed his face into Jared’s pecs. Strong protective arms held him close. Jared whispered into his hair, “My Jen.”

“Jay Bird,” Jensen responded.

“Missed you.”

“Love you.”

“My Kochanie.”

A small hand tugged at Jensen’s jeans, “Daddy! Jen-jen! I wanna hug too.” Cee Cee’s green eyes gazed up at her parents.

Jared beamed and picked her up with one arm. She wrapped her long spindly legs around him. “Were you a good girl for your Jen-jen?”

Cee Cee nodded gravely. 

“Daddy I was a good boy too.” Conor piped up. 

Jensen could see his son was aching to be included. He put an arm out letting the five year old scoot into the group hug. 

Later after Jared had read three separate bedtime stories, Jensen curled contentedly into his much missed love on their sofa. He heard about the wonders of the new Swedish engineered windows and a gripe Jared had with the way his pieces had been hung at the Oban Gallery. The sound was muted on the TV. Pictures of the deceased Lord Richings, a cordoned off house in Chelsea, and views of Richings Estate scrolled across the screen. 

“What do you want to do Jen?” Jared asked softly as he stroked Jensen’s shoulder.

“I want to go to the funeral to support Stephen but I don’t want to bring the kids. They are too young. I will not have them face name-calling or nastiness.” Jensen huffed, “I remember coming to England with Sebastian. There was a were-airstewardess on our flight. Seb called her a dirty hybrid. That was, maybe still is, the wolf pack mindset. It was like that back at Ackles. Your Dallas cousins are referred to as Pussyfooters by Anders.”

“I know,” Jared winced, “But if the pack genuinely want Stephen then they must understand, perhaps even desire, his tolerance and avocation of equality.”

“I don’t know, Jare. They might think only Stephen and his family will come. I mean Aubrey is a Webb. Even though his mother was a lone wolf alpha, he is distantly related to the Richings clan. He is a perfectly acceptable match for their Pack Alpha. Sebastian remains unmated. Even Damson has the blood of the London wolf pack.”

“But Willa, Colton, Osric? Ems with Robbie?”

“Yep. I think Ems and Robbie will go to the funeral too. Let’s see how they treat a wolverine-fox omega who mated after her fertility ended. Ems is an intelligent woman. I think she will persuade Robbie to go if he is hesitant on her behalf.”

“Almost using herself as a test subject?” Jared nodded.

“Like I want you to do.” Jensen couldn’t suppress a nervy giggle.

“I’m just a big guinea pig then.”

“A very big guinea pig.” Jensen confirmed.

Jared humpfed, stood up and tossed Jensen over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Let’s see a guinea pig carry a wolf up a flight of stairs.”

Jensen snorted with laughter, trying not to wake their kittens.

Wrapped up in Jared’s spooning embrace in their own bed, with Mr Guffy secretly under his pillow, Jensen luxuriated in having his wonderful mate home. As soft snores came from behind him, Jensen realised he hadn’t mentioned his run in with Corin. The brief incident didn’t seem so important when he was sheltered in his alpha’s presence, and Jensen was able to drift into a peaceful and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still with me, reading Were-Haven which I began writing six months ago.  
> All your kudos, bookmarks and hits have kept me going.  
> And a special mention to those who have commented. You rock in your awesomeness!  
> :)


	4. Sharing Life

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake leaned his shoulder against the doorframe of the nursery. His nest was almost complete. The sturdy bed, originally Eric’s, was draped in soft duvets and pillows. The crib was dressed in soft blue baby blankets and a white canopy. Jake knew that he and Mark would not be able to resist having Arden sleep in the room with them, but for now it looked right to have the beautiful crib here in the nest. Cushions of varied pastel hues littered the floor, many embroidered with small flower and toy motifs, which Jake had embellished in between commissioned pieces, before he put his business on hold to take a long maternity break. The morning light was diffused by voile curtains. The window was framed by heavier deep midnight blue drapes tied back with silver cord. They would keep the room cosy during winter chills. Jake wanted to source glow-in-the-dark star shaped stickers to decorate his son’s ceiling. He would hold his little boy in his arms and tell him that one day he would fly up towards the star strewn sky like his Daddy and his big brother Eric. 

“Remember back in April when we thought I had stomach flu?” Jake said, imagining when Mark had brought him a stream of hot tea and had rubbed gentle circles into his back. 

Mark took the final steps of the stairs two at a time, “How did you know I was here?”

Jake turned to face the older alpha, “I just knew. I sensed you.”

“My darling mate,” Mark smiled evoking a matching response from Jake.

“You left while I was sleeping.” Jake stated without accusation. “Can you believe I did not wake when you lifted your feathers from my skin?”

“I shifted first, my little wolf, and was loathe to disturb you. I gave Eric a quick handover. We have a malt delivery due.” Mark grinned, “I’ll have to remember that napping after breakfast seems to suit you.”

Jake held his hand out for his mate to take, “Is it time?”

Mark took the offered palm and squeezed it, “We should go.”

Jake nodded. He picked up his phone and wallet, then ducked to the bathroom again. While Mark waited in the car, Jake triple checked that everything was off and locked. Luckily his alpha was used to his slightly neurotic checking that everything was perfect. Sometimes when Jake was feeling low he wondered if he would eventually wear down Mark’s endless patience with his cleaning and adjusting, but he was always met with an indulgent smile or a plea to take a rest, never with anger or punishment.

Katie’s receptionist showed them straight through to the doctor’s surgery. The beta wolf was finishing her morning coffee and muffin. A natural smile spread across her face when she saw Jake and Mark.

The appointment began with blood pressure, weighing and blood tests. Katie revealed that Jake’s last results remained within the normal range, but his kidney numbers had dropped again. She tipped her pen against her teeth and told them once more that Jake needed to rest, eat properly and avoid stress. She asked if he was still having trouble sleeping and if the baby was pressing on his spine. Jake confirmed both.

“OK, up on the table and we will have a look at the little guy.” Doctor Cassidy helped Mark situate Jake for the ultrasound. She gloved up and examined the entrance to his pup pouch cervix, then she wheeled over the ultrasound. It was a pleasant surprise. Jake wasn’t expecting another look in at the private world of his baby. 

As Katie smeared the cold gel across his stretch-mark marred stomach, Jake took a breath and asked, “Are you worried about something?”

Mark took hold of his hand and stood by Jake’s side.

“No pet. I think perhaps the pup has moved since our last look.” Katie got a clear picture on the new higher definition ultrasound. Jake stared in amazement at his little boy’s legs kicking with flexed toes, feeling the movement against his pup pouch walls.

“Is the image upside down?” Jake asked in awe.

Katie laughed, “No dear. His head is engaged. Did you notice the kicks were higher?”

“Yes, he has been battering my ribs, but I thought his skull was pressing on my back?” Jake blinked.

Katie moved the sensor around with an indulgent smile, “That pressure, I believe, is from his bottom. Try lying on your side or well supported by cushions. “

“Katie,” Mark cleared his throat, “Does this mean he will be premature?”

“Not at all. Babies can move into position as early six or seven weeks before birth. Space is becoming a premium. The full term date is five weeks away, but as we have discussed I would expect a week or more early, as is normal for first time male omega births. I’d like to schedule the caesarean section ten days before the date I’d given you earlier... for 7th November.”

“No.” Jake protested. “I want to try and have him naturally in my nest.”

“Jake...” Katie began with a sigh, as she wiped the smeared gel from his belly.

“Katie, this might be, probably will be my only child. A baby I thought we would never have, even when Mark told me again and again that his mother was seventeen years with his father before she had Mark. Can’t we try? You could be there?” Jake had explained his desire for this at previous appointments.

When Jake was helped off the examination table and onto a chair, Katie rolled her own office chair around so she could sit with the couple. She removed her reading glasses and licked her lips. Jake felt suddenly nervous and looked at Mark for strength. His mate placed his hand on Jake’s thigh.

“I have been monitoring your scar tissue during the pregnancy.” Katie started.

Jake nodded, a lump swelling in his throat.

“Doctor Fisher in Oban and the andro-gynaecologist in Lochgilphead have looked at the pictures from your colposcopy. Jake... our opinion is that we don’t know how you are pregnant.” Katie smiled to break the tension. 

Mark kissed his cheek, “Told you Arden was a miracle baby.”

“Raven physiology is as rare a speciality as your species, Alpha Mark.” The doctor continued, “We speculate that you must been highly virile when your cloacal protrusion caught Jake’s pouch cervix at the peak of his heat and at an angle that coaxed your sperm in rather than blocked it with scar tissue. ‘Normal’ mating with any other were-species would have simply filled the passage with semen, not directed it over the scars into the pouch.”

Jake rubbed a hand over his bump, mentally telling his baby that he was amazing.

“Conception overcame the odds, but Jake, Mark, we have concerns about the birth.” Katie leaned closer to Jake, “Some of the scars... the deep burn scars from electrical... cattle prods?... the untreated slicing, cuts that should have been stitched and times a knot must have been ripped...”

“I know.” Jake raised his voice, every word stabbed his heart, “I know. Claws, double knotting, spiked plugs, brutal feline barbed alphas, spiky were-cheetahs, alphas who shifted when I didn’t... I’m destroyed, ruined...” Tears welled up. When he looked at Mark, his mate had his lips sucked in and was glassy eyed. 

“No, Jake.” Katie patted his knee and used her other hand to pass him a tissue, “It is a blessing that you had years of healing and new tissue growth before falling pregnant. And you do have a degree of natural omega flexibility which will aid you as you dilate. Luna, I hope Mark will forgive me for mentioning but you took Sebastian’s knot without problems!” 

Watery smiles met Katie’s attempt at humour.

“The medical issue we have to deal with is your baby’s head will be a lot bigger. Many mothers tear or have to be helped with a small cut and stitches. Imagine a rubber band that has been stapled and taped up in places. When it is stretched to its limit those weaker areas can fly apart in a much more dramatic way than the first time the rubber weakened and thinned before breaking.”

“What are you trying to say?” Mark asked in a tight voice.

“It is possible, Jake, that you would rip internally, perhaps with a significant bleed. It is our considered medical opinion that a home birth is too risky for mother and baby.” Katie summed up.

“So we can’t try? Can’t monitor me and if it is too much or I’m not dilating fast enough I could be moved to the clinic here?”

Katie shook her head. “We are GPs. Not a maternity ward or a surgery equipped were-clinic. You have choices. The clinic in Lochgilphead’s andro-gynaecologist works with an obstetrician or the were-hospital in Paisley.”

“Not Oban?” Jake whispered, “With Doctor Fisher.”

“Lorn and Isles Hospital’s maternity ward does not have a were-surgeon, and if anything went wrong you would be transferred to Paisley or to Glasgow like what happened with Aubrey’s triplets.” Katie remembered. 

“We need to think about this.” Mark said, “We want to go to the best place.”

“But maybe if I was in a hospital we could try...” Jake didn’t want to let go of the dream of giving birth to his own baby. He heard everything. He understood and there was no way he would endanger the babe, but if he was surrounded by doctors, maybe?

“Darling,” Mark said gently but with the authority to focus Jake’s attention. The alpha moved so he could take both Jake’s hands in his own, “I can’t lose you.”

“Whaaa?” Jake blurted with dismay. Mark’s emotion filled plea was like a kick in the gut.

Mark’s blue eyes filled and seemed far away, “I can see you, bleeding out, haemorrhaging on the nest floor, and I will not allow that to happen.” The last words were spoken in full alpha mode.

Jake couldn’t breathe. Did Mark mean he saw it as a nightmare scenario, or was it a vision of his death if they didn’t take the doctor’s advice?

“I can’t lose you, my heart, my love, my little wolf,” Mark pleaded, “Five years is a fleeting moment, a blink of the eye. I will not lose you, my love, and I can’t lose another child.”

Jake pulled his hands out of his alpha’s loose grip and reached for him. Mark melted into him, head on Jake’s shoulder, while the omega hummed and rubbed his mate’s back. “Nothing bad is going to happen. This is our miracle, Mark, our son. We’ll both be there for him growing up, and he’ll have you as his Dad as he lives through the centuries.”

Mark cried then. Jake patted his back, trying to comfort him. He apologised for mentioning their relative lifespan but Mark stopped him with a kiss. The omega wiped away his alpha’s tears and promised they would face everything together. When they had recovered they realised Katie had left them in private. Mark chuckled that they had better give the GP her office back. The receptionist gave them brochures on Scotland’s maternity hospitals and were-clinics, saying Katie needed to know their decision soon.

In the car, Jake asked if they could go home. Mark smiled and thanked him saying he wasn’t in the mood for shopping either. Back in their own house they drifted back to the nest.

“We will bring him home here.” Mark wrapped an arm around Jake’s waist.

“I would have had to sterilise everything, before and after,” Jake wrinkled his nose.

Mark kissed the tip of it, “You are so cute.”

“Hey, I’m like an inflated balloon.” Jake snorted.

“No, you are cute and I bet our chick will be the cutest baby.”

“Pup.” Jake teased.

“Fledgling.” Mark laughed.

“Getting ahead of yourself there Alpha. Your Tata told me you were a kitten, and I know Eric was a cat.” Jake pointed out.

“My Mum was a lynx-cat, you might be having a kitten.” Mark smirked.

Jake squeaked. “No, I’m telling you he is a wolf-pup.”

“And Eric had his two feathers when he was born.” 

“You are teasing me now,” Jake poked his elbow back into Mark’s soft middle, “I don’t care as long as he is healthy.”

“Same here, my darling. Our boy can be a wolf pup with cats’ whiskers and lynx markings, and a feathered head, as long as he is healthy and with us.”

“Luna! Mark! Honestly!” Jake laughed at the imagery, “I agree. He’ll be our baby, our boy.”

Somehow the teasing banter seemed to give Jake a spurt of energy. While Mark talked animatedly in a mix of German and Italian on the phone to his father and brother, Jake puttered around the kitchen fixing them grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Laughter spilled into the room reminding the busy omega of the long summer two years earlier when he and Mark had spent a month at the Carcassonne nest and three months in Austria. The highlight had been when Damson had flown out with Eric and his family for a two week stay. Smearing mustard on the bread, Jake’s mood dropped. Was this pregnancy hormones? His hand shook. The idea of Damson living at Richings hit him. His heart clenched thinking of his little brother flying in to Tiree for a two week summer holiday. No-more impromptu sleepovers, lazy Sunday afternoon picnics, or Mark giving Damson a unique perspective on his geography homework in front of a roaring winter fire. 

The raven found his mate with the kitchen knife paused halfway through taking a slice of cheddar cheese off the block. He pushed his phone into his jeans pocket and came to stand beside him. “Jake pet? What is it? Are you worried about the c-section?”

“It’s Damson...” Jake swallowed over the golf ball in his throat, “I don’t want him to move away.”

“Oh baby,” Mark eased the knife out of the death-hold Jake had on it. He turned his omega sideways so he could put one arm around his shoulders and cup his baby bump with the other hand, “There are a lot of decisions to be made before it would come to that, and you know Damson has a home here if he wants or needs it.”

“He does?” Jake’s eyes widened shiny with unshed tears.

Mark gave a soft almost sad laugh, “Of course he does, did you doubt it?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think to ask. I... thank you, thank you.” Jake bent his head against Mark’s chest.

“Shush my love, there is no asking. Damson is my little brother-in-law. He is family. And we both would invite him to live here if it comes to it.” Mark kissed Jake’s forehead and dried tears of relief with the edge of his t-shirt. “Now, do I need to turn on the grill?”

Jake laughed. Mark washed some lettuce and tomatoes while Jake finished the sandwiches. They sat down together and Mark poured tall glasses of cold pressed apple juice, which was Jake’s only slight pregnancy craving.

After lunch, on his alpha’s insistence, Jake lay on the sofa, his ankles raised up with cushions. Mark made sure he was warm enough and that his back was supported, before going to clean up the kitchen. Jake had the baby name book on his lap but soon drifted off.

He woke to the sound of Jensen laughing, “Not the name-book again. You’ll be reading it when he is a little un-named fluffy pup running around your legs!”

Jake looked up to see Jensen with Renata perched in kitten form on his shoulder. He glanced behind his friend searching for the older Padalecki children.

“They are down at the chapel with Tyler. Finlay is there too.” Jensen chewed on his lip.

“What?” Jake asked knowing Jensen was worrying.

“Are you OK? Mark told me that you’d been scheduled for a c-section.” The younger wolf looked at Jake, “There are plusses. Renata is lucky she was conceived after I went through a 34 hour labour with Christiana, and remember how sore Claire was with all her stitches after Isla.”

“Hey, I’ll have stitches.” Jake pointed out.

“Oh but it’s different.” Jensen wrinkled up his nose, “and you know Mark will demand the best for you.”

“I do know.” 

“And Katie was happy enough with everything else?”

“Yep,” Jake confirmed and passed over the ultrasound photo.

“Wow he is a real baby now.”

“I should hope so,” Mark commented, sticking his head around the door way.

“A handsome little guy,” Jensen admired the picture. He passed it back and picked up the baby name book. Leaning back in his armchair he checked Renata-kitten was comfortable and began leafing through the book, “Kim is a nice name.”

“We have a name.” Mark said as he brought through three mugs of tea and some shortbread.

“What’s with the book so?” Jensen said perplexed.

“Middle names,” Jake smiled shyly, “What do you think goes with Arden?”

“Arden Pellegrino. I like it.” Jensen tried it out for sound. “What does it mean?”

“It means of the high place. And he’ll be a raven, able to fly high into the sky.” Jake grinned.

“When Jake suggested it, I thought of The Ardennes in Belgium where Ty found me at those hooligans’ mercy,” Mark said.

“And I nearly changed my mind, thinking that the name would remind Mark...”

“... but I said that if Ty had not saved me and brought me to Britain, Eric would never have been born. I’d never have met Jake, and this chick would never have been born.”

“This Pup,” Jake teased on reflex.

Jensen took a long drink of tea and let Renata-kitten lick some shortbread crumbs from his fingers. 

“Is she having a kitten day?” Jake asked. Then turned his attention to Renata, “Who’s a very pretty girl, with lovely special wolfie markings? Such a cutie.”

Renata preened and began licking her chest with long strokes.

Jensen sighed, “She informed me this morning that if Puthy can be a pussy-cat then she can too.”

Mark snorted, “What did Jared say?”

“Oh he was no help. He told me he used to spend hours as a kitten in the pocket of his mother’s apron. I wouldn’t be surprised if I got the whole 1950s house-omega outfit as my costume for Halloween, complete with flowery apron.” Jensen huffed.

“I thought Jared was going Addams Family this year.” Jake said thinking of the planned long black wig for Wednesday-Christiana and the stripy tee for Conor.

Jensen gave a guffaw. “Until I told him that meant I would be Gomez and he would be Lurch.”

“Well I will be a large basketball holder.” Jake giggled, then a thought occurred to him, “Will you be back from Richings?”

Jensen hummed in affirmation, “Stephen thinks the funeral will be on Wednesday. The body will be released to Zach Morgan, Joe’s brother, on Monday. I don’t think Conor would be very impressed if we weren’t back for Halloween on Saturday.”

“Nor would Damson and the triplets be with Stephen and Aubrey.” Jake added.

“I think they want to bring everyone.” Jensen said gingerly.

“Humm, I suppose.” Jake covered a burp with his hand. It made sense to bring their family to Richings, to see how all sides reacted.

“Why did your father reserve a house this time?” Jensen said, changing the subject away from the sensitive topic of Damson and Richings.

“I don’t know. I was going to make sure Ty had the room he likes free for him at the Inn, but Daddy rang and wanted one of the holiday homes. He said he wanted Damson to stay over, but I wonder.” Jake squinted and jerked his head towards his alpha, “I’d told him about Talon booking two houses.”

Mark gave a silent chest heaving laugh, “Alpha posturing.”

“Do you think, Mark, that there will be other alphas who want to be Lord Richings?” Jensen asked.

“You would know better than I, Jensen. Are there other strong alphas in the pack?”

“I wasn’t there long. I never even met Toby who died in the last battle. I mean there’s the satellite pack alphas, like Mark Sheppard was in Dubai and Toby before him. I know a wolf called Manu was the oil rig Alpha, and there was a cousin who managed their interests in London. There is Dick. Janice Morgan’s little boy would be seventeen. I mean Sebastian would be entitled to challenge if he wanted.” Jensen rambled out loud.

Jake started to laugh and then he couldn’t stop. The other two stared at him. “I’m sorry, but Seb? Pack Alpha? I just... just no. I don’t mean to be cruel but no.”

“I bet everyone thought that of Joe too.” Jensen pointed out, “But at least Sebastian isn’t a selfish prick like that douchbag was.”

“True.” Jake agreed as he recovered from his laughing fit. “Do you think Stephen will go?”

“I don’t want him to,” Jensen confessed.

“Neither do I. I’d miss him.” Jake sighed,” And Aubrey terribly. Aren’t they happy here with all of us?” He refused to factor Damson into his contemplation of the future.

“But maybe we are being selfish.” Jensen picked Renata off his shoulder and cuddled her until she purred.

“What do you mean?” Jake asked.

Jensen took a moment, “Richings is wealthy. Probably the richest pack in the country. Possibly more affluent than Ackles and the huge Smolensk pack in Russia. As Baron Richings, Stephen wouldn’t just control vast businesses but millions of dollars, pounds, whatever.”

“Stephen wouldn’t be swayed by money and possessions.” Jake jumped to his old pack alpha’s defence.

“I don’t think Jensen means that.” Mark patted Jake’s leg and deferred with a nod for Jensen to continue.

“Yeah, that is it. No way does Stephen want a fleet of yachts or tons of cocaine like Joe probably did. You and I have heard Stephen say many times how one day he would love to fund a shelter or shelters for homeless omegas. Aubrey is already really involved on behalf of Omega Voices with the other Pack Alpha-mates on the Wolf Council. I can see them endowing were-schools. Giving business starts to disowned hybrid couples. Maybe going from fostering to having a refuge on Richings estate for abandoned and neglected were-children.”

“I can see it. All of what you say.” Jake levered his body to sit up straight, “He is still angry that we all had to live under the bridge in Glasgow. He’d support non-were charities too for homeless teenagers and victims of abuse.”

“And all those musty libraries and archives he visited for his first book need preserving.” Jensen added.

“Luna, we have been selfish thinking we could keep Aubrey and Stephen for ourselves.” Jake blew out a long breath. “I guess we would be awful wolves not to give them our blessing.”

“Well hold your horses, amigo.” Jensen raised the hand that Renata was not wrapped around, “All that speculation can remain a dream in my opinion, if things go badly at the funeral, and no way in hell do I want Stephen throwing his hat into the ring for a fight to the death, if another wolf declares as Pack Alpha.”

Jake nodded vigorously, making his head swim a touch. During the afternoon his head swam with all the thoughts that Jensen’s visit provoked. He rested, on doctor’s orders, but couldn’t nap with a maelstrom of possible futures in his brain. Also he kept seeing the cobweb over the curtain rail and the dust on the pottery candleholder at the end of the bookshelves. He deliberately did not jump up and get a duster. Once a month Jake had an online session with his therapist Alison, and she had recommended trying to reach for less than perfection, especially with a baby on the way. There wouldn’t be many free hours for regular silver and brass polishing when his little one arrived. It wasn’t the first time Jake’s psychologist had talked about striving to be less than perfect, and how to feel a sense of achievement when most of what was intended came into being. Jake figured that a cobweb wasn’t going to bring the apocalypse and anyway he’d get Mark to poke it off with the sweeping brush later. Then he felt like his subconscious mind had been leading him down this path for a reason. What did it really matter if Arden was born in the nest he had lovingly prepared, a hospital on the mainland, or the back of a bus? Jake felt a weight, perhaps comprised mainly of his own preconceived notions of perfect childbearing and births, fall from his shoulders. He laid one hand on top of his bump and the other down low where he knew his wee pup’s head rested. He whispered with a soft glowing love, “I get to see you sooner than I thought too, my baby, and every day will be a precious one with you in the world.”

When Stephen arrived they sat around the kitchen table. Their guest explained that he had been at the chapel, where Aubrey had remained behind to be a sponge, soaking up Tyler’s continued fury about the gall of the Richings Wolf Pack to assume Stephen would drop his new life to come back to a pack that had exiled him. Stephen’s smile faded as he took Jake’s hand and asked for his acceptance, that Damson would come with the Amells to see Richings. With Jensen’s conversation to the fore of his mind, Jake agreed adding a cheek-kiss for the wolf alpha. However Jake, with Mark’s silent backing, extracted an easy promise from Stephen, that if he was to be the new Lord of Richings, then Damson’s future would be considered carefully. 

“I promise to find out what Damson wants.” Stephen added.

“You know he will be torn, Stephen,” Mark met the other alpha’s eyes, “He will want to stay with his Mum and Dad, his foster siblings. He won’t want to leave Jake or his friends. What Greg has to say might factor in.”

Stephen growled at Greg’s name, “I understand what is best for the family, might not be best for Damson, but I swear to you that even if we move, and Damson does too, then I will never stop him from seeing you, and if he wants to come here anytime... I’d fly him in his own helicopter if he misses you.”

Jake half laughed, “I know you would.”

Mark leaned forward, “Damson has a home here, in this house, if he needs it.”

Stephen nodded slowly and looked at his knees, “I really do not want to think about leaving him behind. He has been my foster son for over half his life. If Greg had been willing, we would have adopted him.” Stephen raised his head seeking Jake’s gaze, “But he is your brother, and a long time ago I vowed that I would not keep him from you, my friend.”

“Difficult decisions and times ahead,” Mark hummed, “if we can help in anyway?”

“Thank you. I appreciate it. I might need your sage advice yet.” Stephen said firmly. 

“Will you be here next month? If you do take the pack?” Jake asked.

“I suspect we will be back and forth. There would be a transition period. They would have to understand we can’t just abandon our lives here. Why?” Stephen narrowed his eyes, “Did you get baby news?”

Jake found that he was happy to impart the date of his son’s birth. The sting of shock that it was too risky to have a home birth was fading, “Arden is coming into the world on November 7th.”

“Weren’t you in Genoa last November? Did you ever think?” Stephen shook his head in awe.

“I told Jake that it was the Italian air that made us both extra fertile and virile.” Mark beamed.

“Ha! In that case I’d have fallen pregnant during my December heat,” Jake poked Mark in the arm.

“But us Ravens have long timespan reproductive cycles,” Mark made circles with his hands as he spoke.

“Femke told me that raven omegas have heats every decade.” Jake informed Stephen.

“Good Lord. Aubrey wouldn’t be happy with a ten year wait between pups.” Stephen huffed.

“Well if you are fertile until you are four hundred, that’s still lots of possible chicks.” Mark raised his eyebrows. 

“And do raven omegas have a limit on their fertility if unmated?” Stephen asked, “If Arden is?”

Mark nodded, “A pure raven omega would not have a heat until after their first shift to corvine form at twenty one. They have five or six heats, so about fifty years, but then if they have mated, until their fifth century sometime.”

“But if Arden is omega, he’ll be part wolf, so...?” Jake contributed.

“So?” Stephen prompted the raven alpha.

“I don’t know,” Mark laughed, “it’s a mystery.”

Stephen blinked.

“It will all be a wonderful surprise. Tata did a little research before Eric was born, but then baby Eric tested as alpha and shifted on the first moon to his kitten form.” Mark smiled, “Tata never got on with Kath, and he detested the way things ran at the Wiltshire Pride. We fell out for a few years over his opinion that I was ‘playing soldiers’. Tata missed a lot of Eric growing up. I think he’ll be a regular visitor to Haven.”

“You know I was nervous telling my father,” Jake licked his lips, “but Daddy is thrilled. He can’t wait to see his first grandchild.”

“Seems his friend Eamonn has two grand-daughters but no grandson yet, so Greg has been cock of the walk.” Mark’s pursed lips displaying his opinion on Greg’s behaviour, “I must admit I didn’t see Greg as the doting Granddad but we are even committed to instant messaging the ultrasounds, even though the gnarly wolf told us he was technophobic.”

“I’m not surprised.” Jake stuck his chin out, “Daddy might have a strange way of showing it, but I don’t doubt that he loves Dam and me.”

“Your son is going to be welcomed by so many people,” Stephen squeezed Jake’s hand, “Ravens, wolves, everyone here.”

“I know Mark’s family only tentatively accepted me at first, not being raven and remembering how Kath never tried to get to know them.” Jake gazed lovingly at his mate, “But as I got to know Talon and Mathilde, Femke, Julio, even grump Remus... they are family now. And we all remember Tyler’s badly hidden huff that I’m having a raven before he is.”

“I think Eric’s absolute delight at finally getting the little sibling he pleaded for as a kit helped there,” Mark grinned.

“And Tyler was never actually angry, just a little jealous,” Stephen reminded them.

“Oh I know that.” Jake laughed, “I suppose what I am going around the houses to say is that when Daddy used to curse about other wolves and spit vitriol about living in a pack, I thought he must be right, but he was very wrong. Our wee boy will be born into this huge family and he will be so very blessed.”

“Amen to that.” Stephen said with firm finality.

“My wise and wonderful mate, Arden will be doubly blessed to have you as his omega-mother.” Mark caught Jake’s lips in a passionate kiss. This time when Jake wept, it was pure joy, love and thankfulness.


	5. From the Ashes - Richings (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many words.... I have spilt this part of the story into two chapters...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Torches lit the sweep of gravel in front of the stone steps leading to Richings’ imposing double height carved oak doors. The household staff flanked the steps, straight backed and impeccably dressed in mourning black. In the centre a knot of family members huddled in the flickering glow against the northerly wind. 

Mark Sheppard, dressed in a long wool coat, stepped forward as Caretaker Alpha inclining his head in a slight bow as Stephen assisted Aubrey and their weary children from the first of three hummer limos. Damson took Lunette and tucked her grey baby wolf form under his coat. The little pup whined at being removed from Aubrey’s lap but settled in next to the young omega’s heartbeat. Osric copied the move unzipping his rust coloured hoodie to allow burrowing by Janice-wolf, who was trying to keep her eyes open after their journey from Tiree.

“Welcome home,” Mark said with warmth in a voice that projected to the assembled pack members. 

“Thank you,” Stephen nodded and grasped the other wolf’s hand in a firm shake. After their flight and the drive from Newcastle his leg was stiff and limp more pronounced. He scanned the faces before him, their reactions to his physical impairment was the first of many tests on his mental checklist. Most faces remained stoic, if anything there was a tinge of sympathy. 

“May I introduce my acting Seconds,” Mark lifted his arm and three alphas stepped forward. Dark-haired craggy faced Manu looked grim and met Stephen with slanted eyes, “You know Manu Bennett, running the rigs and distribution. Aldis, our Cambridge graduate who pledged allegiance when I head-hunted him for RPI, has stepped up at the company, and I am sure you remember Jason Morgan, Janice’s son, he is taking care of the estate, with Mallory’s able assistance.”

Aldis gave a beaming grin as he firmly shook Stephen’s hand, saying it was an honour to meet him. Jason took one powerful step forward, then seemed unsure whether to extend a hand. Stephen pulled him into a hug, back clapping the broad-shouldered blond curly haired teenager, while remarking that he had gotten tall. 

Mark cleared his throat, “More people wish to greet you when we are indoors, but I think a couple of pack members would like to break ranks.”

The smaller greyer version of Sebastian, the alpha’s omega-mother Callum, immediately moved forward and caught his son in a hug. Stephen was surprised to see a blur of flying ginger hair race down from the top step, calling Sebastian’s name in joy. Next Stephen’s coat sleeve was tugged and he lowered his face for his cousin Emily to kiss his cheek.

This time Aubrey cleared his throat. Stephen laughed, “This is Emily Richings, my cousin Lance’s daughter.”

“Kelly.” Emily tittered as she glanced back towards the huge doors. A bulky grinning alpha, in black jeans with a wolf’s head buckle rather than formal wear, winked down at them as he came to join his mate.

“Pardon me little wolf, what?” Stephen found Emily’s joy was contagious. He was trying not to be too obviously happy. After all this was the evening before Joseph’s funeral.

“Emily Kelly,” Jensen bumped between them to exchange three cheek kisses with the smaller omega, “and her alpha Brock.”

“Jensen!” Emily squealed. “You naughty pup. After all my trouble trying to hint that you should mate with Seb or Stephen, you ran away. Brock and I are The Ackles Pack representatives for the ceremony.”

“I suggested it to Anders,” Brock quirked a lopsided grin, “Give my Emmie a trip back to her old homestead.” 

“I am super excited about you being Alpha here,” Emily whispered and then laid a palm on the belt of her black dress, “We came now because Brock and I hope my Winter Solstice heat will bless us with our first pup.”

“Oh Emily,” Jensen gasped and more cheek kisses occurred.

Aubrey pressed his own brief caress to the younger omega’s cheek, “It is lovely to meet you.”

Stephen could see shifting feet as the cold stung those waiting for his or Mark’s nod to break up and head indoors. He took a breath to say his short piece before he re-entered the Richings House for the first time since he had walked to the glade to face his cousins in combat.

“My condolences to everyone on the loss of your Pack Alpha.” Stephen saw surprised eyes meeting his. He picked out Alpha McKidd from Inverness and Alpha McGann of Dover, here early. The other packs’ alphas or seconds would arrive in the morning. There needed to be clarity that Stephen becoming the new Lord Richings was not a foregone conclusion. He wanted to seek out both potential challengers and the wise counsel of his supporters. “The Amell-Roché Pack and Haven Pack Pride are honoured stand with the wolves of Richings at this time. Next to me; my dear mate Aubrey of the Webb family and our children Ryder, Julian, and Etienne. The sleepy pups in our foster sons Osric’s and Damson’s arms are our youngest Janice and Lunette.”

Alpha Sheppard stepped forward once more to give his maternal cousin Aubrey a cheek kiss of welcome. Then he bent from the waist to shake Ryder and Julian’s hands. Stephen beamed with pride as his boys’ little fingers made an effort to grasp the older alpha’s hands fully. Etienne shot a quick glance to Damson and bowed his head before Mark could extend his hand. Catching on, the acting Pack Alpha lifted Etienne’s hand to his lips, “Charmed to meet you, Omega Etienne.” 

Etienne giggled shyly and hid his face behind the hand Mark had caressed. Damson looked pleased as he gave his own graceful bow, while adjusting Lunette to hold her safely. Mark met this bow with one of his own with his hand held at the small of his back, like an alpha about to ask for a waltz. 

_Damson, very graceful, but there is no need for you or Etty to bow or kneel here_ Stephen sent while Mark greeted Osric. 

The responding thought was imbued with a childish whine _Weren’t gonna kneel Dad but Etty wanted me to show him nice greetings for all the wolves_

Realising Mark had stepped back, Stephen put aside having a word with his omega kids until they were alone as a family. He gestured to his left, “I am sure no-one has forgotten Sebastian, my Second.”

“My son,” Callum interrupted in a voice choked with emotion.

“Let me introduce my cousin on my father’s side, Alpha Robbie Amell and his mate Emily Bett. Representing Haven, their Third Alpha, Jared Padalecki and his mate, your former packmate, Jensen.” A certain tension eased in Stephen’s chest when Jensen’s name evoked only gentle grins of welcome from those who knew him. Even Dick seemed to have a conciliatory smile. “Finally from Haven Alpha Eric Pellegrino and his omega-mate Tyler.”

Stephen deliberately did not identify species. The wolves would be able to tell who was feline or hybrid. Species was not a consideration when Stephen chose his friends. He had no doubt that questions would be asked. If they were prompted by natural curiosity and asked in a polite considerate manner, there was no problem.

“Perhaps Mallory can show you to your rooms?” Alpha Sheppard suggested, rubbing his hands together, “If you require a late supper please let him know. There will be drinks in the gallery if any of you wish to join us.”

Stephen helped Aubrey and Damson sort out the kids. Osric passed Janice to Aubrey. The young fox seemed awed at the mere sight of the mansion. Stephen slung his arm around him and told him he had felt the same way on his first visit to the estate.

“Jared’s sign is still up,” Jensen said a step behind them.

“The welcome sign?” Tyler asked, “It is such a perfect symbol for a wolf pack.”

“Thanks Tyler.” The werecats bumped off each other playfully.

Stephen could hear the smile in Jared’s words. He tipped Mallory on the shoulder. The beta drew closer. “Would you check on the state of Jared’s cottage? I suspect the Padaleckis may go on a memory lane walk.”

“Already taken care of, Alpha. When the names came through I sent a team to clean it up.” The pack steward tapped the side of his nose. He beckoned at the trailing servants who were carrying their overnight bags to keep up.

The reactions of Stephen’s friends and family to the shortened house tour was both amusing and entertaining. Tyler and the children glanced all around them as they walked though wide tall hallways with rich deep pile carpets and wood panelling. Ryder tried to steal the huge broadsword from a suit of armour. Damson cooed and awed when he saw Callum’s domain and the nursery rooms. Sebastian was staying in the Senior Pack Omega’s suite. Stephen watched Aubrey pulling Etienne and Damson away from the wall of baby pictures, thinking that Callum would hand over the premier omega ranking to Aubrey if they chose to stay. On the next floor Eric and Robbie and their mates were given huge double bedrooms. Tyler squinted at Stephen and promised they would be down for the drinks reception. The werecat was in full protective mode for those he cared about. Stephen thought the little cat might hiss or spit at anyone who made a negative comment, and his hackles would surely be raised and tail bushed if he shifted form.

Surprisingly Mallory stopped at the door to the apartment previously occupied by his uncle Andrew Richings and his beta mate. Andrew had passed on three years earlier. Mallory explained that the apartment was vacant, had four bedrooms and a family room with access to a sea view balcony. Pointing out the master bedroom to the Padaleckis, the wolf hinted that Jensen could bring his family to live there. Jared’s jaw dropped in synchronicity with Stephen. Few words were said in response to the unexpected open invitation for a werecat to join Richings. Perhaps the wolves really were ready to embrace Stephen’s all-are-equal philosophy.

Finally the Amell clan received rooms in the wing that had been Julian Richings' personal residence. It was where the old alpha and his omega-mate had raised their eleven children, including Stephen’s mother Stephanie.

“Did Joe live here?” Stephen asked confused by the relics of his grandfather’s time amid new carpets and soft furnishings. 

“No, Alpha Morgan had the old guest suite with the wide balcony in the centre of the house, when he was here. He kept a penthouse in Newcastle and a suite at The Savoy in London.” Mallory said with a disapproving eye roll.

“This is beautiful.” Aubrey commented, feeling the velvet upholstery on a chaise longue. 

“You may decide on other accommodation, Alpha-mate, if you are staying with us,” Mallory inclined his head. “When I was a pup these halls were filled with the laughter of a large omega family.”

Aubrey smiled with light in his eyes and thanked the steward. Stephen had only known his grandfather in his advanced years. It was difficult to conjure an image of the stern honourable alpha as a younger wolf playing chase in this wing with his many children. However Stephen found little problem in imagining a game of hide and seek with his own pups through these rooms. He laughed aloud at the picture.

“Daddy?” Janice, back as a little girl, wrapped her arms around his knee. “Funny Daddy?”

“I am thinking of playing games with you all in this big house.” Stephen picked her up.

“Like Batman and the Knights of the Round Table.” Ryder piped up.

“I think you have that mixed up,” Aubrey laughed. 

“Na-ha,” Ryder insisted, “I’m Batman, and Jules is the dragon, Etty gets to be rescued and then we bring the babies flowers from all over.”

“I wanna be a knight.” Etienne protested “With puppies.”

“But then you’d be walking around with a sword and the puppies and a dragon would come and then there’d be lots of trouble and then Batman would come and...” Jules started turning in circles while planning out their game.

Stephen snorted as he stayed his son with his hand to stop him from falling over dizzy, “Ryder, you can’t take the flowers from the vases. And you had better not be planning to lock Etty in a cupboard for your rescue mission.”

Ryder got a guilty look.

“Where do we sleep?” Osric asked with a stifled yawn. 

“Let’s have a look at the bedrooms.” Aubrey suggested. 

Stephen trusted his mate to get everyone organised and settled in. There was a cot in their room for Lunette, with a note from Callum, to ring his rooms if they needed anything and that there was a crèche tomorrow for the younger children during the funeral ceremony. 

Stephen showered and changed into a grey suit with a black mandarin collared shirt. When Aubrey came back he said he wanted to feed Lunette and get her down for the night. Stephen rang Callum asking about leaving the kids to go to the drinks reception. Within minutes Mona Pileggi was swinging around the door with her gangly fifteen year old legs, promising she was used to babysitting and assuring Aubrey she would come and get him if any of the young kids woke up. Osric and Damson were awake and surfing on their tablets when Stephen popped a head in to wish them goodnight. Wabbie's ear poked out from the blankets on the young wolf’s bed. Stephen tutted softly and gently reminded Damson that he, Etty and Lunette might be omegas but they were just as special as any other wolf. He suggested Damson watch Aubrey, Tyler and Jensen for cues on how to interact with the pack. Damson promised earnestly to do so. Stephen kissed both boys on their forehead and told them not to stay awake too late. He knew Damson was no longer the little tot who tried to kneel at any occasion. He was a confident and intelligent little boy, but Stephen was unsurprised the pup had slipped into the deferential ways that Greg had instilled in him from birth in the face of their overwhelming visit here.

The drinks reception had the flavour of a wolf council occasion hosted at a pack home-place. At the same time Stephen was being welcomed by cousins, some of who were so distant he had forgotten their names. Aubrey asked Jason Morgan how many wolves lived in the pack.

The young alpha answered readily, “118 here on the estate. 16 on the rigs and tankers. I think there are 29 in Dubai including pups. Uncle John is mated in Gateshead. There are two Sheppard families in London. Robin, Louis and Lisa are at university.”

Stephen took a pause to do some mental arithmetic while Aubrey asked about Jason’s sister and where he lived on the estate. He knew the pack was large but he figured that meant there were perhaps 180 pack members, before any new Tiree members joined. Luckily before he could consider a period of hyperventilation and freak out at being Pack Alpha for all those souls, Aubrey’s fingers touched his hand. _Calm my love_

Soon Stephen was parted from Aubrey as cousins and former pack mates vied for his attention. Amid tiny canapés and slim glasses of sherry, Stephen blushed as his autobiography was complemented. It seemed Joseph had banned the book yet everyone had read it. Their reactions gave him satisfaction that he had been scrupulously honest with his words. At the time of writing many events remained raw, but Stephen had not been tempted to deride his mother’s family. There were several leading questions about Damson from mothers of teenage alpha sons. Stephen was firm in emphasising that Damson was ten and he was not interested in arranging any potential suitors for the boy.

Grabbing a minute of solitude, Stephen moved between the Venus de Milo copy and the long red drapes over the window that led out to the terrace. It was strange to see several blank darker gaps on the panelled walls. Mallory confessed that Joseph had sold a few of the old masters for ‘readies’ to fund his debauched lifestyle. It had been simpler than convincing RPI’s board to sell a business or release equity on bonds. The beta-steward added that the paintings had been replaced with large framed photographs of Joseph meeting various politicians and celebrities, but they had been removed the morning after the Pack Alpha’s death, on the grounds of respectability and decorum. Stephen kept a straight face as he agreed with the decision, secretly fantasising a team of household staff gleefully ripping the arrogant self-promoting images from the walls.

Looking around the room, Stephen could see Jensen and Jared sitting at a table with Emily, Brock, and Zach Morgan. Eric, Tyler, Robbie and Ems had joined Jason Morgan and his younger beta sister Michelle. Dick had his own corner with a few of the wolves he always counted as his friends. Mark Sheppard and his mate were entertaining the Inverness, London and Dover alphas. Stephen noticed Sebastian coming back from the wine cellar caressing a dusty bottle of 2003 Montrose Bordeaux. Stephen shook his head in resigned amusement as his cousin approached offering a glass of the wine which was liquid nectar according to Sebastian. He didn’t think Seb was too happy when he asked Mallory to bring any more bottles of the vintage and proceeded to draw Sebastian, Callum and Aubrey over to the tables that Jensen and the others occupied. 

Sebastian’s mood improved as he expounded the characteristics and flavour notes of the wine. Stephen noticed Jason’s blond curls matched Sebastian’s and the late Joseph’s genetic heritage. He looked above the sideboard at the long portrait of young Julian Richings and his omega-mate, whose hair fell in natural fine honey-blond curls. Stephen raised his glass of ruby red Bordeaux to his grandfather. He must have transmitted his intent through the pack bond, because Sebastian, Robbie and Aubrey followed suit. Callum’s eyes glowed with emotional approval and the last surviving child of Julian Richings lifted his own glass before taking a lip wetting sip of his wine.

“Tell me now,” Callum said leaning slightly over the table towards Tyler and Eric, “as an old wolf who has always been proud of his nose, how is it that I cannot place your scent, young alpha?”

Eric’s head shot up. Tyler gripped his alpha’s hand on the table. There was a frisson of tension in the air. A lull fell on the surrounding tables.

“I am raven.” 

It seemed a hushed whisper spread through the room. The stillness was eerie. 

“It is my honour to meet you,” Callum inclined his head in deference, “I did not know any hidden ones remained in our country.”

“There was the rumour of ravens in the north.” Jason was staring at Eric as if he had laid eyes on him for the first time.

“I told you doubters that Haven had a bloody raven.” Dick’s voice piped up.

“Ah, that raven was my father.” Eric said towards the short wolf alpha.

“And your mother? Is she?” Emily asked.

“No,” Eric quirked a wry grin, “My mother is Katherine Pellegrino, the Wiltshire Pride Alpha. My mates are both werecats too.”

“So is cat-raven mating a thing?” teenage Michelle asked.

Eric laughed. Stephen was pleased at the open reception Eric was receiving. Tyler looked calmer now too, his head pressed against his alpha’s arm. The raven answered the young wolf’s question, “Not at all. The older ravens would like pure raven-raven mates, but there are not so many of us. My Dad has re-mated to a wolf, and they are expecting their first child.”

“A wolf?” Mark Sheppard’s voice rose in question as he approached the table with his group, “Another potential Richings member?”

“I don’t think so,” Stephen said with a modicum of sorrow, “Jake’s life is at Haven.”

“Jake is mated to a raven alpha?” Kevin McKidd gasped.

“Greg Abel’s older boy? Who changed packs?” Steve Williams asked.

“Please send him my congratulations on his pregnancy. I can see him being full of joy having his own pup.” Kevin said sincerely. 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. He was tempted to tell Kevin that he was not worthy even to mention Jake’s name but McKidd had asked after the omega wolf at previous council meetings. It would be churlish to refuse his request, so Stephen planted a tight smile on his face and promised to pass on the Inverness alpha’s wishes. He did wonder if accepting congratulations from a wolf who had used him years earlier might upset Jake.

“How do you know Jake?” Tyler asked baldly.

A pleasant faced brunet haired wolf in his late twenties with the heavy curves of an omega who had not shed his pup bearing weight wrapped his arm around sturdy Kevin McKidd’s waist. “We met Jake in Glasgow about ten years ago wasn’t it Alpha? We were courting at the time.”

Tyler bristled. “Both of you met him?”

Kevin stroked his ginger goatee beard in a nervous motion, “Wade and I spent some evenings with my friend Marshall.”

Eric put a steadying hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

“I found Jake to be a fine wolf and we both wish him the very best.” Kevin nodded to the table and turned on his heel. Wade dutifully trailed after him as they made an obvious escape from potential embarrassment.

“He might not be the only one,” Ems leaned across to Tyler, “Look at all these wolves. I could be recognised yet. Although Willa with her wolf half was always better at attracting the wolf alphas’ attention.”

“Stephen? Should we have come?” Tyler voiced a sudden doubt.

“Listen Petal,” Eric said in a serious tone, “We may live on an island but we are not recluses. Dad and I have agreed that times have changed enough not to hide our nature. Neither should you or your friends have to hide your pasts, beyond what you wish to remain private.”

Before Stephen could add his two cents to Eric’s statement they became aware of two pregnant betas holding hands next to the table.

“Hello?” Stephen smiled at the young women.

“Hello Alpha,” The taller black haired wolf said, “I’m Melanie and this is Joanne. We’d like to ask the Hidden One to bless our pups.”

Stephen didn’t recognise the younger girl but he thought Melanie’s mate worked with the sheep in the far pastures.

Tyler poked a slack-jawed Eric in the ribs. “Tiger would be happy to. Wouldn’t you Tiger?”

Eric did a triple blink. He laid one hand on each bump, closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. Then he intoned the ancient words of blessing for a safe and healthy delivery.

 _Talon taught him what to do when they were in Hallstatt, but I don’t think he ever tried this_ Aubrey confided the knowledge Tyler had shared, direct to Stephen’s mind.

The evening wound down after that. Mark Sheppard raised a toast to their departed Pack Alpha. Callum berated Sebastian for not telling him about Jake’s pregnancy and vowed to find a gift for them to take back to Haven. Aubrey and Jensen had heads together with Emily about pups, while Brock and Jared chatted about some Texan sports teams. Eric received a few more bowing seekers of blessing and an older couple who simply wished to touch him. On the way back to their rooms the blond raven confessed he hadn’t taken his father seriously when he warned him that receiving supplicants like a holy relic could be draining and discombobulating to the spirit. Tyler kept rubbing his alpha’s bicep and promised they would call Misha for long distance support as soon as they were alone. 

Back in their room, Stephen and Aubrey thanked Mona who did her own bobbing bow as she twirled out of the room. Left alone Stephen let fall defences he had not known he had raised. Aubrey helped him undress with soft pressed kisses to his chest and neck. 

“It was better than I expected” Aubrey breathed into Stephen’s skin as they faced each other, heads on pillows.

Stephen huffed, “I had not formed expectations, but yes, without Joe’s influence it seemed people behaved naturally, more like themselves.”

Aubrey linked his fingers into Stephen’s hand, “I worry so many consciousnesses will overwhelm you in the pack mind.”

Stephen raised their joint hands and kissed Aubrey’s knuckles, “That is something I am not so concerned about. Back at the very beginning I knew where Jake and Willa were at all times and could vaguely sense Tyler, Ems, Johnny and Phoebe. By the time you and I found one another, I could already be selective, and now I can open and block the links. It would take me some time to recognise individuals, but we’d need to get to know everyone outside the pack mind too.”

“I do like that there are so many pups of all ages, and that they attend the village school with the human children. Already there is a tradition of inclusivity.”

“There will be villagers and human dignitaries at the ceremony tomorrow, and more pack alphas.”

“Perhaps Peter will come with Alpha Wagner, and Carys with Keith from Cardiff.” Aubrey wished.

Stephen agreed that seeing their wolf council friends would be a comfort. Their presence would not only be an expression of solidarity with Richings, but also with Stephen who had been consulting them about his decision. Aubrey turned round and curled up giving the signal that he wanted to snuggle. Stephen happily obliged. He spooned his gentle, yet strong as steel, mate under silk blend sheets and a feather filled duvet, pressing his nose into Aubrey’s moonshine hair. In that warm and comfortable zone he offered a prayer for strength and wisdom, adding thanks to Luna for his precious love and their dear pups.


	6. Arising - Richings (part two)

Walking up the hill from the chapel, Stephen felt Aubrey’s arm slot into the crook of his elbow. He tightened his arm to squeeze gratitude to his omega who stood beside him always. Stephen did not like to think in black and white terms of friends and enemies, good and bad, however his deceased cousin would surely have fallen on the darker side of the spectrum. The ceremony had been respectful and understated, almost jarringly opposite to Joseph’s personality and philosophy of life. There had been no tears shed, but Joseph’s next oldest sibling Beta Zach had gulped when he gave his pyre-side oration talking about when they were pups together. Some of Joseph’s nieces and nephews and his other brother Nathaniel had seemed affected, as did Dick when he spoke about happier times. Stephen gave silent thanks that there had been no dramatics, of the nature of when Mitch had announced his challenge over their grandfather’s body. Alpha Tom Wagner as President of the Wolf Council had led the ceremony. Stephen would not have liked to be the one to interrupt the huge older hulking alpha, whose glare could freeze anyone who thought of moving out of line.

Looking behind them through the many mourners heading for the house, Stephen spotted Damson with a boy and girl about the same age. Osric was talking to Mona a few steps further back. Satisfied the boys were fine he picked out Robbie, Ems, Sebastian, Tyler and Eric. At the very back of the crowd, Jared’s tall figure showed all his people were accounted for. 

Although Richings was a large pack, Stephen had grown up at Amell which was almost as populated. Amell was modelled more like Haven, as a village surrounded by their forest and farmland. His years in Tiree made him aware that for his friends and family Richings much seem different, big, formal, and full of strangers. He had been disappointed that Colton and Willa had stayed at home, but being here now, he could see their point of view with more clarity. The Benedict clan were an essential part of Tiree, Colton was an established and respected Trawler Alpha, and with Lear perhaps mating the new wolverine alpha Corin, another generation would live together across the isle’s packs. If he became Baron Richings, he knew his Tiree family would fracture. He was deluding himself to even dream that they would all follow him here.

“You are leaning further towards staying here.” Aubrey said, quiet enough for his voice not to travel.

“Perhaps,” Stephen said aloud but transmitted that his mate was as perceptive as ever. 

“Is that what you and the other Pack Alphas spoke about before the procession to the chapel?” 

While Aubrey had settled their pups in with the youngest Richings wolves at the crèche, Stephen had been waylaid by some of the council members. 

“In a way,” Stephen nodded, “Hal from Whitby called me over. He is worried that his pack’s close relationship with Richings would be over if I took the pack.”

“He knows you don’t like him.” Aubrey pursed his lips.

“It’s mutual.” Stephen wrinkled his nose, “You know Ty and Amber fled his dictatorial rule, and he positively brown nosed Joseph.”

“And he knows Paul, Steve, Keith and Tom are the alphas with your confidence.”

“I get on with Kevin McKidd and Clark Jordan from Penzance too.”

Aubrey huffed but didn’t speak.

“I know.” Stephen sighed as they reached the entrance. He felt Aubrey brace himself to take some of Stephen’s weight as he managed the steps, “I will honour any agreements Whitby has with Richings.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Aubrey laughed softly.

“But I’m not interested in being best buds with Hal. I wanted to check my facts with Steve and Tom.”

They had barely entered the great hall when their four pups barrelled into their legs. Callum approached carrying Lunette, also in her wolf form. Amid the fussing and greeting, Stephen overheard Mallory asking Jensen and Jared if they would like to view Jared’s canvases which were still locked away in the safe room. The Padalecki mates were late to the grand meal having taken the steward up on his offer. Jared whispered into Stephen’s ear as they made their way to their assigned seats, “I was terrible at painting wolves back then, but my landscapes are good, if you want to display those in your mansion, Alpha. If you hang the wolf ones I’ll have to break in Mission Impossible style on wires and claw them to pieces.”

Stephen had to discreetly spit his mouthful of potato into a napkin or he might have choked from laughter. Jared was gone before he could protest that he wasn’t Pack Alpha here yet or comment that Jared dangling from a wire was something he would pay good money to see. Unfortunately Stephen didn’t get a chance to speak with any of his party during or after the meal. His attention was demanded by departing mourners, local dignitaries and business owners, and the other Pack Alphas, save for Keith and Carys who had a flight to Cardiff the next morning. Mark Sheppard and Aldis Hodge drew him over to accept the condolences of the Minister of State for Were Affairs, a portly lynx beta who bent his ear about government-private partnerships in the north of England. This was what it would be like. Stephen remembered days his grandfather spent in meetings and at RPI headquarters, the supplicants seeking Julian Richings’ advice or aid, and all the time the old alpha invested in his pack members and the community. Leading Richings would be an honour but also a sacrifice. Long lazy family days, time to write, days with friends would need to be planned for and scheduled around his heavy commitments. Even if they could take personal time, the pack mind would alert him to problems, and in emergencies he would need to be available. He could only vacation to Tiree in peace, if he had a strong enough Pack Second and Third to hold the fort in his absence.

Mallory touched Stephen’s shoulder. “We are meeting in conclave.”

“Who?” Stephen raised his brows.

“Our senior alphas with betas who have positions of responsibility.” Mallory answered, “Please bring your Second and join us in the library.”

Stephen took a deep breath. This was it. It went unspoken that from the room would emerge the new Lord Richings. 

Finding Sebastian and Robbie, he asked them both to join him. Ems had gone with Tyler in a Jensen-led tour of the house after their meal. He asked Eric and Jared to keep an eye out for the pups, but the kids had joined the pack children at a screening of the latest Monsters Inc sequel in the home cinema room. 

“I don’t think I was included in the invitation,” Aubrey hissed as they made for the library.

“Well they will just have to bloody well get used to you being involved in all my decisions,” Stephen returned with such determination that Aubrey was stifling a reactive laugh as they entered the conclave.

Only two seats remained vacant out of approximately twenty in Stephen’s estimation. Ignoring the suggestive arrangement for only Stephen and Sebastian’s attendance, the Amell-Roché Pack Alpha placed his omega mate on his good knee. Robbie sat on the arm of Sebastian’s chair. Much was communicated by pointed alpha eye staring, eventually Jason Morgan clicked his tongue, stood up and removed his seat pad, laying it with a bow in front of Stephen’s chair for Aubrey to use as a kneeling cushion. Aubrey graciously thanked him and made himself comfortable against his mate’s leg. 

_I don’t know that I want you down there_ Stephen thought about asking Mallory to get a chair.

 _No darling, our point has been made and I am perfectly placed to observe their reactions_ Aubrey pressed his side ever so into his alpha.

Mark Sheppard opened a wooden box of Havana cigars and offered them around the room. Stephen lifted a hand to refuse, but Robbie and Sebastian accepted as did many of the other wolves. When everyone had settled back in their seats Alpha Sheppard tapped his knuckles on the cigar box to get their attention. “Time to discuss the future. In our emergency calls the night Joseph passed away we agreed to recall Stephen Amell and ask him to be our Pack Alpha.”

“You agreed.” Manu accused his arms folded and long legs extended with booted feet also crossed, “You, Jason, Callum, Zach and all the Richings family called back your cousin. What about those of us who do not see why our Pack Alpha has to be of this ruling bloodline?”

“There are many here who are not related or only distant descendants of the Richings. We are not a feudal manor. We are a wolf pack.” One of the farmers, who Stephen thought might be a member of the Webb family, voiced from the rear of the group.

“Why protest now? Do either of you want to be Alpha?” Dick sneered at the craggy faced oil rig alpha from his position with his legs thrown over the arm of his leather armchair.

Stephen let the negative comments play out. He was surprised that Dick, who had never been in his fan club, rose to speak against Manu.

“If I challenge will Alpha Amell fight?” Manu demanded.

Stephen felt Aubrey’s palm on his shin. “No I won’t. I did not come here to die. Joe did his upmost to leave no alpha standing at the last battle. I lay on the field bleeding out as every pack member moved forward to pledge their allegiance to Joe. Only Sebastian stopped to bind my leg and stem the blood. I do not come here to accuse or point fingers, neither did I come to seek pay back. I have come in answer to your plea. If you all find another more acceptable, then we will return to our home in The Hebrides, wishing you the best.”

“I am not challenging. I don’t envy the bullshit that our Baron will have to put up with. I am no diplomat or politician,” Manu confessed, “however here is my question, and I am not the only one thinking this. What happens if there is a challenge? What if a fucking lone wolf wanders into our pack and challenges you for Pack Alpha?”

Stephen gave a slight quirk of his lips, made his body relax into his seat, and asked slowly, “What would have happened if someone challenged Grandfather in his final years?”

There was an intake of breath. Someone blurted that no wolf would have dared. Mark Sheppard adopted a predatory smirk, “Uncle Julian would have been entitled to appoint a champion to contest any fight on his behalf.”

This time Zach Morgan snorted, “You are a historian Stephen. Remember the old tale of the Armagh Alpha? Gnarled with age he asked his young Third Alpha to face his challenger. When he won the Third raced to his Pack Alpha and slit his throat.”

“That is true but was many generations ago,” Stephen addressed the issue, “I guess I would have to be wiser in my choice of champion, yes?”

“So you are willing to take the pack?” Jason asked, “Do you want to be here? Because if not I will face Manu and anyone else? Sebastian? Vinnie? Dick?”

“Simmer down, young buck,” Mark made a calming gesture, “you raise two good points. Do we have wolves contemplating seriously contending for Pack Alpha?”

No-one raised a hand, a voice or stood up. Jason looked around him but when no one else moved he gave a curt nod of acknowledgment in Stephen’s direction. Stephen wondered if Jason had done that on purpose to draw out any alpha who would vie for the role. Young Morgan rose in his esteem and he could understand why Alpha Sheppard had promoted the intelligent seventeen year old as one of the caretaker seconds.

“Sebastian?” Mark asked.

“This is more of the same,” Manu fumed, “Why him? Another of Julian’s grandsons. And like Joe, unmated and pup-less. No direct heir to pass on the pack without these bloody battles and teeth grinding meetings.”

“Contradicting yourself, Manu darling,” Sebastian goaded, “you want hereditary rule or you don’t? And you are now arguing for Stephen with his two alpha sons.”

“It is a little early to be naming Ryder or Julian,” Aubrey spoke up. Several wolves blinked at the unexpected contribution, but most nodded in response.

“May I ask a question?” Dick said stroking his moustache.

“Off you go Shorty.” Sebastian ribbed.

The responding rumble of amusement helped relieve the tense atmosphere. 

“What is your vision for the pack Stephen? What way would you rule things?” Dick picked his teeth as if the answer was unimportant to him, but Stephen knew he would not have asked if he wasn’t concerned and he noticed others had stilled to listen to his words.

“Aubrey and I lead Amell-Roché by consensus whenever possible. If not, then we seek out all opinions before reaching our decision together as Alpha-couple.” Stephen let his hand drop to join with Aubrey’s raised one, “Our pack has fifteen members, including one who has yet to learn her words.” Stephen paused to return many smiles, “I would hope to bring the spirit of this to Richings, but it is not practical, and maybe impossible, to reach unanimity in a pack of close to two hundred. We, Aubrey and I, would be here to answer any concerns and would always take them onboard. I admit that I would be inspired by my Grandfather’s time. I admire him greatly, although we all know he ruled rather than led the pack. I see Pack Alpha as the guide and leader who brings his pack members on a journey with him. At times quick or authoritative decisions have to be made but I have learned much from Alpha Ty Olsson and his Second Mark Pellegrino at Haven. A pack is a family, bound by more than blood. I think a part of me never left here, the home that welcomed me when I came from Canada. My leather bracelet and the early ones of my pack, are formed from the shreds of my Richings armlet.” Stephen lifted his wrist to show the slim knotted band, “The role of Pack Alpha should not be used for personal gain and pleasure. My mate and I would hope to bring more altruistic values with us. Also...” Stephen paused, “You may not know this but I can access the pack mind.”

A ripple of astonishment and awe spread. 

“Can you sense everyone in your pack?” Jason asked respectfully.

“Yes in a distant way until I focus in. I can communicate mind to mind.” After so many years this ability was second nature to Stephen and he had forgotten how rare and special such a connection was considered in amongst werewolves. 

“I do not know if Richings ever had such an Alpha,” said Old beta Allen, who was the pack chronicler, a role Stephen had thought he would occupy one day.

“Brock said the alpha they had at Ackles when he was a boy had that blessed talent,” one of the younger wolves said to Jason who was next to him.

“It would be an honour to have you as our Pack Alpha,” Aldis dipped his head across the room.

“I hear a lot of idyllic dreams,” Dick narrowed his eyes, “Are we to wear sackcloth and ashes doing charity work penance for indulging in pleasurable pursuits?”

Stephen turned to face the smaller alpha, “I will not dictate for your own conscience, cousin. As long as you run the advertising department satisfactorily and you do no harm to others, you are entitled to live your own life as you please.”

“He means it,” Sebastian added, “Life does not have to be dry and boring, only more thoughtful. I, for one, am happy to come home. This house and land is where my heart lies. I will offer my allegiance to the new Lord Richings.”

“Tell me something. I am seeking complete honesty here. What you say will not leave this room, and I promise to respect your opinions.” Stephen imbued his question with alpha authority, “If I bring hybrid-weres or other species here, admit them to the Richings pack, what will the reaction be?”

Allen cleared his throat, “If you allow that people will need to adjust, then I believe we have good hearts here, and welcoming ones.”

“We have always been wolf only,” another wolf said, “but times are changing.”

“Haven’s representatives have proved to be friendly weres,” Zach commented, “And your hybrid member Ems is a delightful omega.”

“Already the occasion of a Hidden One visiting Richings will be recorded in the Pack Annals,” Allen added.

Aubrey vibrated with pleasure at the positive responses, “You may want to hold that entry, Elder-Allen, as Eric’s visit may not be the only one by a raven.”

“What about Padalecki? Are we to admit him to the Pack?” Dick challenged.

“I don’t know.” Stephen replied nonchalantly, “Jensen and Jared have not indicated if they are considering the move. Would it be a problem?”

“No.” Dick shrugged, “Plenty of room for everyone.”

“Good,” Stephen said, but he knew Dick had behaved reprehensibly when Jensen had come from Texas. He doubted Jared had forgotten. 

“Alpha Stephen Amell,” Mark intoned, “I would like to relinquish my caretaker role. Will you take the pack?”

 _yes_ Aubrey nodded and craned his neck to look up at his mate. 

_November moon?_ Stephen suggested. Aubrey’s approval resonated in his core.

“I cannot walk away from Tiree.” Stephen could hear gasps around him, “You need to remain Caretaker a few weeks longer, cousin Mark. On the night of the November full moon we would be happy to return, stand in the sacred glade, take your pledges of allegiance, and call the pack run as your Pack Alpha and Alpha Mate.”

A mix of applause, foot stamping, and ‘hear hear’ erupted. Swamped by well-wishers and an openly weeping Sebastian, Stephen Lord Richings in Waiting, pushed aside the burning in his chest linked to the tangled web of who would join, how to leave Tiree, and how much he would miss those left in Scotland. Aubrey and Stephen stood together to take informal pledges and shake the hands of those who would be their wolves.


	7. Breaking away

Hidden from sight and the chill breeze in the neatly mown grass ditch of the haw haw, late October sun warmed the small parcels of Jensen’s exposed skin; hands and cheeks, a line of neck above his pulled down scarf. He glanced sideways at Jared, who had his head tilted back, eyes closed to feel the autumn rays. He reached out a fingertip and traced the veins on the back of Jared’s bronzed hand. 

“We are remaking this place,” Jensen thought, with his eyes skyward tracking the progress of a lone cloud. When Jared stirred with a querying throat noise, the relaxed wolf realised he had said the words aloud. He twisted his upper body, dug his elbow into the earth and used his fist to support his jaw. “Here... I saw you, heard your despaired muffled cries... the day you got the letter from Misha, although I didn’t know why then, and my heart softened towards you Jay Bird, thinking you and I were both alone here.” 

“God I remember, I felt powerless to help my best friend, thought Misha was lost to me, condemned to a life he never would’ve chosen,” Jared huffed and pushed his hair off his face, “And we didn’t even know then what a hell he was living... but then you came along and formed Team Rescue Misha.”

Jensen laughed, “You were a founding member too.”

Jared snuggled in closer to his mate, “And look now, all of us happily mated and with lives we could never imagined back then. There must be something in the water at Haven,” Jared sniggered, “Some alpha/beta/omega magic fairy dust.”

Jensen smiled indulgently but poked his big alpha playfully in the chest, “You take that back Jared Padalecki, all the mates at home found each other without any funky mojo.”

“You think Lear’s gonna be next?”

“I hope not.” Jensen blurted before processing his thoughts.

“What?” Jared snapped his neck to face his omega, suddenly alert.

“I don’t mean that Lear shouldn’t mate because I wouldn’t say that and I know he wants a family, and there are only so many suitors and...” Jensen squeezed his face up, “I’m saying this all wrong.”

“Okay my love,” Jared soothed him, “Take a beat. What about Lear?”

“I don’t like Alpha Corin. He gives me a skin-crawling feeling. I’ll be happy when he is gone.” Jensen pushed the words out in one rushed breath.

“You know if they mate they will probably go.” Jared said testing the waters for more information.

It was Jensen’s turn to jerk upright and say “What? But Lear will be running the holiday homes and they would live in our old house.”

“Nope,” Jared shook his head, “From what I gather with the guys when we are having a pint at the Inn, Corin wants to return to boat building back at the wolverine pack.”

“Shit, Jay, I don’t think Lear knows that.” Jensen chewed on his lip.

“Hmmm, they don’t seem all lovey dovey to me Kochanie.” Jared stood up and offered his mate a hand, “Maybe Corin will go home without Lear.”

“They don’t have to be wrapped around each other, just willing to mate and hope they will grow to love one another like any matched couple.” Jensen flicked blades of grass off his denims. “Although I suspect any hopes would be on Lear’s side.”

“You think Corin is just going through the motions? Following his pack’s wishes? Why would he have stayed on beyond the short introductory visit? He must find Lear at the very least acceptable.” Jared pondered as they took a turn towards the beach.

“That’s horrible.” Jensen pressed closer to his alpha repeating “Acceptable?”

“Yet it may work out for them. Emily and Brock seem happy. My parents were arranged like most of the matings at Piseagard.” Jared pointed out offering the consolation of a happier prospect than Jensen was envisioning.

“But your Dad and Brock do not have wandering eyes.” Jensen mumbled.

“Pardon? Jen? What are you talking about?” Jared stilled their progress with a hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Corin. I don’t like the way he looks at me, and I know I might be paranoid but it’s like he is undressing me and then he walked by and touched my neck...”

Jared snarled, “He... when the fuck did this happen?”

Jensen gulped in the face of his alpha’s anger even if he trusted that it was not directed at him, “I don’t know if he meant to, but at the meeting when Stephen told us about Joe dying.”

“But why didn’t you say something sooner?” Jared didn’t sound angry now but overcome with concern.

Jensen kicked his heels on the path, “I don’t know. I didn’t want to think about it. I shoved it away, and he hadn’t hurt me and I suppose I was worried that you’d go ballistic.”

“Damn right I’ll go ballistic on his ass.” Fumes almost came out Jared’s nostrils. His jaw jutted out.

Jensen snorted a laugh, “You look like a horse.”

“Huh?” Jared’s shoulders shook and he started to laugh too.

“My wild stallion,” Jensen teased.

“I’ll kick his knot with my cloven hoof if he so much as looks at you wrong.” Jared promised.

“Jay, I don’t think horses have cloven hooves, and perhaps it might be better to have a word in Colton, Rob or Ty’s ears.” Jensen suggested.

“Oh I’ll be having a word.” Jared said threateningly. “And babe, don’t go off anywhere alone with him. We don’t know that he wouldn’t try something.”

“I’ve already visualised kneeing him in the groin, but I wouldn’t go anywhere with him Jay. He is slimy.” Jensen huffed.

“I think the word I’ll be having will be about suggesting that Corin might like to head back to his pack.” Jared’s lips formed a thin grim line, “That good for you Jen?”

“Good.” Jensen confirmed. He left a wave of relief break over him. “I should really have talked carefully to Lear about this already, but I just didn’t want to think that someone who had come to live with us in Haven would be like that, you know, hitting on or making advances on another alpha’s mate.” Relief slipped away to a sting of guilt, that even now while they were in Richings perhaps Lear was coming closer to accepting Corin, without knowing the weaker side of the wolverine’s character. Jensen could maybe have hinted to Lear, made the younger omega more aware of Corin’s behaviour so he could judge it with his own eyes.

“Hello? Lost in thought Jen?” 

They had reached the strand, fine sands speckled with sea wrack, sea lettuce and dark purple vegetation stretched in front of them. The breeze lifted up grains of stinging sand from the dunes and white foam danced on the rolling waves. 

“Will we come back here?” Jensen asked.

“To visit?” Jared raised his brows, “To live?”

Jensen wrapped his fingers around his alpha’s hand, “I didn’t come with... thinking about moving here... We have our lives in Haven, with our friends and family... but all the wolves have been welcoming and friendly. And how many will follow Stephen here to his new pack?”

“I can’t see Misha leaving Haven. Matt, Ossian and Sandy have no reason to go.” Jared pointed out that his closest friends would remain at Haven.

“Tyler might have notions...”

“No darling. Tyler will miss Stephen and his family like crazy, but he won’t persuade his mates to leave Haven.”

“Would you even consider it?” Jensen asked, hypothetically, academically, with only a smidgeon of reality.

As they made the turn back to the path through manicured gardens, Richings House loomed ahead. 

“If you were truly unhappy at Haven, if our family’s lives would be a hundred fold better, if you determined it was the only thing you wanted, then I would follow you to the moon, my Jensen.”

Jensen stood on his toes and Jared bent his head to receive a brief but cherished kiss, warm lips touching bitten ones. Jensen broke apart. He could see Nathaniel Morgan waving at them from the terrace. Jensen knew it must have been time to depart Richings. He pulled Jared along by his hand.

“I’ll have the fire lighting when you get home from Aberdeen tomorrow. The kids will be in their Halloween costumes and we’ll go to their party in the Inn. Then we’ll shift for the full moon and I’ll allow you to chase my silver tail all the way home.”

“You promise, Kochanie?” Jared murmured.

“I promise, Jay Bird.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

A bowl of Halloween stash decorated the centre of the dining table at Amell-Roché. Jensen had Jake’s arm helping his friend to the old leather armchair. Jake snagged them both orange fizzing lollypops as they passed the bowl.

“Feels strange taking pride of place,” Jake shivered, “This is the Alpha’s chair.”

“Omegas only morning coffee,” Jensen smiled as he got an extra cushion for Jake’s lower back, “Aubrey has insisted that you and baby need to be comfortable.”

Only Josie, who had volunteered to mind the younger children, was missing from their late morning get together. Some attendees had bleary eyes, namely those who had ran late into the night under the Halloween Full Moon. Jensen had held Jared to their Richings made plan. After letting the kittens have a tiring scamper, Jensen herded them back to the house, Jared following with a constant purr. He had noticed Jake-wolf making his way slowly from The Green, with Mark moving towards the cottage through the air above them. At home their three kittens were out like a light, although Conor had briefly shifted back to ascertain that their candy stash was safe. Jensen had glowed with pride in his alpha son earlier in the evening, when Ty had asked the excited children in their bright costumes what they loved about Halloween. Amid shouts of “Dress-up” and “Sweeties”, Conor had said that it meant they got to give candy to their friends. Jared looked like Puthy when she got a saucer of cream. Jensen had a lump in his throat at his son’s generous thoughtful spirit. As he relived the sweet moment, Jared had shifted back. He lifted Jensen-wolf in his strong arms and carried him into their bed. Jared massaged his shoulders and scented in Jensen’s coat, until it descended into playful tickles and Jensen shifted back to get his own revenge. 

The dining room door opening revealed Aubrey with Damson carrying trays of cupcakes. 

Jake smiled at Jensen, “I’m thinking of Dam’s Halloween costume.”

“It was unbelievably cute,” Jensen confirmed.

Damson had turned up to the party at the Inn dressed as a bee. He’d buzzed around the place in his element seeming younger than his ten years. Too soon he would be growing up, a teenager, having his first heat, and maybe those things would happen at Richings where his brother wouldn’t see the gradual day to day change in Damson. It was a mournful thought, that Damson might return on holidays to Tiree and they would all be shocked at how much he had grown up each time. Jensen realised Jake must have been having similar thoughts when Tyler took the chair on Jake’s other side and cupped his hand around Jake’s lower arm. 

“I don’t want them to go either,” the younger werecat admitted.

Jake sniffed, “I know they will be celebrated as the best ever...”

“You wanna cake?” Damson stopped Jake’s sentence with his question when he appeared beside them holding two iced cupcakes in each hand.

“Damson, you are meant to offer the tray,” Aubrey called over.

“Mum,” Damson hissed, “It’s Jake and Jen and Tyler, it’s ok, they know my hands are clean.”

“I’ll try the vanilla one. Thank you Dam.” Jake smiled. 

Jensen took the same leaving the lemon for Tyler.

“Everything comes out on these big huge silver trays at Richings and they all wear uniforms and put them on these big cupboard things and then serve the table, or else like at breakfast it is all on this big table on more trays and then you take what you want.” Damson explained before stuffing a big bite of the other lemon cake into his mouth. Jensen laughed softly at the little wolf’s impression of dining service at the huge pack.

“I think that was only for all the extra guests Damson,” Jensen informed him, “In practise breakfast and lunch are family meals at Richings. It is only in the evening that many of the pack gather at the main house, and some families prefer to eat in their cottages or apartments unless Lord Richings requests their presence.”

“So?” Damson curled a strand of his shoulder length hair in his finger, “Dad could ask people to all eat dinner with him like hundreds or just me and Mum and the pups and Osric?”

Jensen hummed, “I think most nights there would be a good number for evening meal. The second, third and their families, and those who live in the main house at least.”

“That’s dumb,” Damson quirked his lips, “What if we want our own dinner? Or with Uncles Seb and Robbie and Ems, like here?”

“Well, some nights I could eat with you, Osric and the pups,” Aubrey said, “But Stephen would be expected to host in the evening and be available for anyone who needed him.”

“Dumb.” Damson grumbled and plunked down on the floor next to his brother’s chair just as the door opened.

“Lovely day,” Sandy proclaimed with a smile as she came in, “Ozzy is taking Finlay for a walk. I have a full load of washing on the clothes line.”

“I hand-washed our mating scarf and hung it out before Stephen collected us,” Jake ducked his head, “I can’t wait to see Mark wrapping Arden in the scarf.”

“Oooh” Aubrey beamed at him while the others added their own expressions at the cute prospect of their swaddled newborn with Jake and Mark.

“To bring to the hospital when you have baby Arden?” Damson checked.

“Yes pet,” Jake tossed Damson’s locks. “You staying with us or are you going to play with the others?”

“I think Dam might stay,” Aubrey gave his permission, “He is a big boy now, and he’ll keep our conversation clean.”

There was laughter when the young omega asked if they normally talked about dirt and stuff.

“I was at least twelve and coming on my first heat before my Mum would let me in on the adult chats,” Lear peeved and then his eyes became more distant, “But Ewan and I would sit on the stairs and try and overhear any exciting stuff.”

“And did you?” Jensen asked before he licked a spot of icing from his upper lip. “Hear any gossip and excitement?”

Lear chuffed, “Not really, it was mostly fishing accounts, who George MacDuff was dating, and if Mum needed to get the safe house ready for new visitors. Talking of the safe house, Corin says they are nearly finished with the building work.”

Jensen stiffened, knowing that Jared was seeking out Ty and Mark that morning to discuss Corin.

“I don’t know Lear. Maybe the big jobs but Robbie says you want some re-plastering done?” Ems asked Jensen.

Jensen hummed his confirmation, “The chimney breast and a couple of walls. Then we can start painting. Robbie said he’ll be able to plumb the second bathroom so I can make it a laundry room too.”

“So when do you think it will be finished?” Lear asked as he accepted a coffee from Aubrey.

“We hope to be in before the new year.” Jensen imagined Jared and the kids walking through the door for their first night in their new home.

“You thinking of when you and your intended will get to move into Jen’s old house?” Ems teased Lear.

Lear flushed bright red from his neck upwards.

Jensen cleared his throat, “About that? Have you promised Corin?” He held his breath waiting for the young red-haired omega’s answer.

Lear bent his head, “No. I... I don’t know why. Mum asked me why I am waiting, if I don’t like him, or what I am thinking, but I don’t know. I mean he is handsome and hard working and from Granny’s pack. He is twelve years older than me...”

“Age doesn’t matter,” Jake mumbled around a bite of cake.

Everyone tittered. Tyler smirked at Lear, “A hundred and twelve years is nothing, a blink of the eye!”

“Oh Jake, I didn’t mean anything about you and Mark.” Lear was quick to add.

“I know you didn’t, Lear pet,” Jake winked, “Now tell us all, omegas only, what do you really think about the big wolverine?”

“He’s a creep.” Willa spouted.

Silence met her words. The others turned to look at her. Damson’s eyes were like huge violet discs.

“I told Colton.” Willa continued, crossing her legs at the knee, “Corin gives me the creeps. He is too smooth and sickly sweet when he talks to us. Didn’t any of you notice?”

“I just thought he was over-compensating. Not used to talking to omegas in the relaxed open way we have here.” Sandy said.

“He doesn’t know what to make of me and Jake.” Tyler said, “I think he is intimidated by Eric and Mark, as Raven-kind.”

“Well,” Jensen took a breath. This was the time. He fiddled with his ear cuffs, “He frightens me.”

Lear’s jaw dropped. Tyler suddenly moved over to Jensen’s chair. Jake leaned forward as much as he could and met Jensen’s eyes, “Why?”

“He...” Jensen licked his bottom lip, “He looks at me as if he wants to... corner me and, ahem, assault me.”

“He does!” Willa gasped as if she had just connected the dots, “I’ve seen Corin with this weird expression when he sees Jen. It’s like that... fuck.... like the men and alphas when a new girl was on the bridge, remember Ems? Jake?”

“Fresh meat.” Ems said grimly.

“Uh-huh,” Willa nodded, “Jensen why didn’t you say? Does Jared know?”

“Well, it was only looks. And I am sorry Lear, that I didn’t say a word, but it was only these full body undressing sweeps of his eyes, but at the meeting about Stephen going to Richings, Corin trailed his fingers over my neck.” That statement met with gasps of horror, “And then he was gone before I knew it.”

“The fucker,” Jake spat. The rare use of foul language by the pregnant wolf made the curse impact more. “He was testing your submission.”

“What?” Jensen blinked.

Surprisingly it was Damson who answered, “Daddy, not Stephen-Dad but Daddy, would place his hand there for obey.”

Jake closed his eyes, “There is something about that pressure point that instinctively moves us to obedience.”

They all knew that was true, but Jake verbalised the knowledge. Jensen recalled how he had dropped his head and hated his body for doing that when Corin touched him. 

“Do you think I should ask him to leave Haven?” Lear whispered, “Maybe Willa and Colton would be with me when I talk to him. I mean he was always nice to me. But I don’t know very much about him. He chatted on our dates but nothing too personal. He is still a stranger.”

“Well Jared is telling Ty this morning.” Jensen confessed, “So I imagine our Pack Alpha might be visiting you and your parents.”

“I hadn’t decided to accept him,” Lear said in a mature voice, “but I want to thank you all for opening my eyes. I don’t think I would have been happy with him at all.”

“And we would have missed you terribly.” Sandy added.

“What?” Lear huffed, “I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Oh? Ozzy said Corin was planning to take you back to his pack.” Sandy said in surprise.

Jensen nodded his agreement as Lear hissed that there was no way he was leaving his home.

“Talking about that.” Tyler said in a quiet but determined tone, “Who is considering a move to Richings? When we were there I wondered if you were Jen, but you’re planning your big move across The Green?”

“I’ll admit that I enjoyed, as much as you can for a funeral, our couple of days in the wolf pack, but my home is with Jared, and his home is here.” Jensen smiled softly towards Aubrey asking for understanding.

“Me too,” Tyler added, “Misha and Eric...”

“I think Robbie wants to go.” Ems said, “And we don’t know what would happen here? What do you think Aubrey?”

“Stephen said that if you and Robbie want to stay then he would understand. Richings is not Robbie’s home pack, and perhaps you are concerned as fox-wolverine?” Aubrey said from his spot on one of the dining chairs.

Ems laughed, a sparkling light noise, “I don’t mind if me and Osric are the only non-wolves at the inaugural pack run. I’ll stick to close to Robbie, and I suspect your puppy pile wouldn’t let any wolves push Osric-fox around.”

“What about you Aubrey?” Jake asked, “Are you worried about it? Being Omega Richings?”

“I’m shitting bricks.” Aubrey grinned. “I’m a bank teller and a labourer’s son. What do I know about being the Baron-mate? But my beloved alpha says not to worry that we are going to make Richings our pack and if they don’t like the new equally big Pack Alpha and Alpha-mate chairs that he has commissioned for the great hall, then they will have to suck it up.”

“You are brave, Mum.” Damson said, “I saw you standing up with all those wolves. I think you’re brilliant.”

“Thanks Dam,” Aubrey smiled, “It’s not just bravery. It’s knowing Stephen and I support each other 100% and that we are doing the right thing.”

Their Richings talk was interrupted when Stephen knocked on the door. He apologised for intruding but Ryder currently was attempting to convince Julian and Etienne that they were Ninja-wolves, and their harassed father was wondering if Aubrey knew where their curved plastic swords had been put. Aubrey directed his mate to the discarded toys’ box in the attic.

“Luna help us when they have the run of Richings.” Aubrey rolled his eyes.

“They are wonderful pups,” Sandy voiced everyone’s thoughts, “a credit to you both.”

Aubrey ducked his head at the compliment, but Jensen knew his fellow wolf was pleased. 

“You know Jake?” Jensen asked, “Your father called about his arrival. He wanted three beds made up in the house.”

“Really?” Jake seemed taken aback.

“I presume one is for Damson to stay over like you mentioned. Is he bringing a guest?” Jensen asked.

“First I heard,” Jake looked at Damson, “Did Daddy say anything to you on the phone?”

Damson shook his head, “Naw, the same stuff, am I a good boy? How is school? Is Jake OK with the baby? Where he is working. Will Dad and Mum let him take me overnight? Does he have to meet Lindsey? Blah Blah Blah.”

“Damson,” Jake glared, “He doesn’t mean to be boring. He just doesn’t know how to talk with you and he hasn’t been since Easter.”

“He missed my birthday.” Damson grumbled.

“Oh baby,” Jake sighed. 

Aubrey met Jensen’s eyes. They had talked about how Damson had hoped for a surprise visit from Greg a few weeks earlier when he turned ten. The older wolf alpha had been working a construction job on Guernsey and was not expected to arrive. It was not the only birthday he had missed, being absent for Damson’s fifth and seventh. It turned out Damson had wanted Greg to visit for Jake too. He’d wanted to show off his pregnant brother before the baby was born, and the arrival of presents and a long phone call had not compensated.

“When’s Mark’s father arriving?” Aubrey enquired.

“Thursday,” Tyler beamed, “with Femke and her daughter.”

“Lear and I have made sure there are plenty of houses between the Abel and Pellegrino bookings.” Jensen said wryly.

“Even I agree with that,” Jake chuffed. “Daddy and Talon.... they are just going to have to get along.”

“More like a peaceful detente.” Lear snorted.

When the morning turned to afternoon, Stephen drove the Haven residents back. Jensen walked Lear over to the Benedict family home, checking his young friend was not distressed about the revelations. Lear assured him he was fine with a kiss on the cheek, saying again that he had not formed an attachment to Corin. Jensen asked if he wanted company inside, talking to Josie and Rob, but Lear again said he would be alright. He had faith that his parents only wanted the best for him, and would be disgusted by his suitor’s true colours.

It was with a lighter step that Jensen crossed the fields below The Green on the way to his home. He waved at Amy and Matt who were heading up to the Inn. There were some ruts and divots in the grass, signs of a playful pack run the night before. He entered the semi-circle of holiday homes between House 1 and 2, thinking of having a stroll along the beach before taking over parenting duties for a while, allowing Jared to work on his latest canvas. 

In a blur he was slammed against the whitewashed wall of the second house. His back burned with pain at the impact. Corin’s arm pressed sideways across his throat. Jensen never felt so small and vulnerable under the force of the taller wolverine. The blond alpha’s features contorted into ugly hatred. 

“Fucking omega. You ruined everything. You piece of shit.” Corin spat, “Flirting with me and then running to your alpha.”

Jensen tried to gasp that he hadn’t flirted, that he didn’t want Corin, but the words wouldn’t come and the pressure on his throat increased. He screamed in his mind for Jared and down the wolf connection for Ty to help him. Spittle landed on his face and foul cigarette breath filled his nose as the enraged alpha continued to snarl vile insults. Jensen would not allow his fight or flight instinct to paralyse him. He feared that the incensed brute would take his revenge in violence, press his arm until Jensen’s neck snapped and his life ended. The terror grew as Jensen thought of his family being left behind. A lupine growl built up in his chest. He would fight. He had to fight. Corin moved his arm so he could cover Jensen’s mouth with his yellowed fingers. The smaller omega took the opportunity to attempt a knee into the alpha’s crotch, but Corin anticipated him and dodged the move.

“Now now, silly little wolf, you want my knot that badly? Never had a knot did you with your spiny cat-mate? A knot virgin, mine for the taking.” Corin sneered. He used his other hand to rip Jensen’s coat open. Buttons flew before the wolverine tore Jensen’s sweater and licked a stripe up from his collar bone, then another along Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen raised his hands to claw and scratch at his assailant’s arms. The minor wounds did not deter the twisted wolverine. Jensen screamed his denial and for help against the hand over his mouth. Corin pushed their bodies together, grinding into Jensen, who in horror could feel the canine penis engorging. Corin grabbed Jensen’s hand and forced it between them, directing him to press against the swelling knot. 

“Going to force my knot into your fine omega ass.” Corin let Jensen’s hand go, using his free one to brutally massage Jensen’s ass cheeks until the close presence of the alpha, the knotting shaft against his body and the rhythmic squeezing made him unwillingly slick. Jensen cried out in his mind. He pleaded for aid while trying to twist away but the wall behind and the alpha in front prevented his escape.

“No.” Jensen managed to force a single word out.

“No?” Corin barked a harsh laugh, “You wanna suck me off first? I’m going to move my hand now. If you scream, little Jensen, I will find your tiny Renata kitten and snap her fragile neck. Do you understand?”

An icy drench of water flooded Jensen’s body. He understood. He called again for Ty in his mind, but he wouldn’t move. He believed the monster would think nothing of murdering an infant.

Corin pressed down on Jensen’s shoulders until he knelt in front of the alpha’s legs. Jensen didn’t move, thinking only of his babies, while Corin unzipped his fly. He didn’t want to cry in front of his tormentor but the hopeless situation overwhelmed him. He could feel his whole body quivering.

“Ready to suck with those pretty lips?”

Jensen looked up through watery eyes as Corin was ripped backwards. Jared’s eyes were cat, his claws extended as he laid Corin out with a ferocious punch. Then Jared was on top of the prone alpha, roaring his rage and all he would do to Corin for daring to touch Jensen. He smacked punch after punch, Corin only rarely making a hit in return as they rolled and fought viciously.

Jensen’s adrenaline fuelled rapid heartbeat and panting breath slowed down. He could see Ty coming along the route he had taken minutes earlier. Jared wasn’t stopping. Corin was weakening, his head rolling punch-drunk, nose smashed, barely conscious. Jared’s bloodied hand continued to fall.

“Stop, please, stop, my Jay,” Jensen croaked, “Stop, my love, you are going to kill him.”

Jared looked up, blinked at Jensen, and landed a kick in Corin’s ribs, “He’s not worth killing.”

Then Jared was covering Jensen’s body with his own, cooing soothing words in his ear, and apologising for not thinking the newly exiled wolverine would lie in wait for his mate. Over Jared’s shoulder Jensen saw Ty spit on Corin’s groaning body. His Pack Alpha sent concern that Jensen was unharmed. Out loud Jensen confirmed to them that he was uninjured, except maybe a bruised throat. 

“My Kochanie, my love, come with me, Ty will deal with that piece of shit. I’m taking you home and making sure you are alright.” 

Jensen squawked as Jared picked him up. But it was all OK. He was safe. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. He looked at his mate’s injuries, “You are more hurt than me. Your eye, your knuckles, my Jay.”

“I doubt that baby.” Jared kissed his forehead, “I’d have never forgiven myself if he’d..... Let’s get you home and Imma gonna wrap you up and hold you tight until you stop trembling. Then I’m gonna lie in our bed with you and your truelove Mr Guffy. We will stay there and I'll hold you some more my love, my sweet Kochanie.”


	8. Best Laid Plans

“Now Damson, if Jensen doesn’t want to see us, we’ll understand and tell him that we will come back another day,” Jake paused within a few paces of his friend’s home. His adjusted his stance to a more weight balanced one. He was feeling well, just a low persistent ache in his back and some reflux which wasn’t surprising seeing as his whole body felt like it was filled with baby. Arden’s movements were familiar and comforting. Jake stroked his belly where he could feel his son’s motions. Damson took the opportunity to adjust the shoulder straps of his backpack. He had refused Aubrey’s assistance to pack his important overnight items. Jake carried a shopping bag with their father’s preferred coffee, a few fresh groceries and the makings of his pork and bean casserole. Dougie’s taxi was booked to collect Greg from the airport. Jake and Damson had left early to check in with Jensen.

“I thought Wabbie could come out of the bag and Jensen might like to see him cos he likes to have Mr Guffy and then I can give him the picture too.” Damson dug into his large coat pocket for the drawing he had folded in four. Jake thought his brother was quite talented. The picture was pretty obviously Jensen-wolf with Conor-cat on the sofa in Jake and Mark’s cottage. Jensen had stayed in their house two evenings ago while Ty, Colton and Jared made absolutely sure that Corin Nemec had left the Isle. Damson had been curled on the armchair scribbling in one of his school copy books. 

Jared opened the door to the two visitors. “Hey Jake, Damson.”

Jake thought Jared looked tired, maybe under strain. The bruise on his jaw and black eye were multicoloured. “Hello Jared,” Jake inclined his head slightly, “Is Jensen about?”

“I’m here.” Jensen appeared from behind his mate. He had a hand fisted in the sleeve of Jared’s heavy knit cardigan and was dressed in sweat pants, a green hoodie and a scarf around his bruised neck. His voice was no longer hoarse but not back to its normal strength either, “Are you collecting the key for house three?”

“Well yeah,” Jake answered, “But we aren’t in a rush.”

“We wanted to see you, cos I have a picture for you, and Jake is all kinds of worried about you and he keeps asking Mark if you are OK.” Damson handed over his drawing.

“Damson.” Jake chided and rolled his eyes in exasperation but Jensen only laughed and leaned forward to kiss Damson on the cheek. 

Jared made a gesture to invite them in. The alpha lifted the drawing, which had been carefully coloured in with pencils, and held it up to the light. “I like it, Dam. You are very kind to bring such a great picture for Jen.”

“Thanks,” Damson blushed. Jake thought he might be having a shy moment but then Damson dashed into the house seeing the Padalecki children watching TV. He paused midway and twirled around. “Jensen would you like to have Wabbie visit with Mr Guffy?”

“But isn’t Wabbie back at home?” Jensen asked.

“No I brought him in my bag for staying with Daddy. Wabbie always makes me feel lots better.” Damson shifted his weight from one leg to the other and chewed on the corner of his lip.

“Well,” Jensen made the effort to appear to be seriously considering Damson’s generous offer, “You’ll find Mr Guffy in the armchair where I was sitting if you want to bring Wabbie over to say hello, but I think he’ll be fine. He has me and Jared and the kittens.”

“Oh OK,” Damson brought his bag over to the chair. Conor got up from his spot on the floor between his sisters and joined him. While both children put their heads together, Jake made his way into the kitchen area of the open plan room.

“Tea? Coffee?” Jared offered. 

“No thank you.” Jake sighed, “Nothing caffeinated. My bladder is the size of a pea at this stage. But please go ahead if you were having some.”

“I’ll have coffee Jay,” Jensen smiled up at his alpha, “What about Damson? We have some of those smoothie pouches.”

Jared got three pouches for Damson, Conor and Cee Cee. He brought Renata’s sippy cup with him to the TV area.

Jake reached out to take Jensen’s hand, “How are you really Jen?”

“I keep wanting to shower.” Jensen kept his voice too low for little ears to overhear, “I feel dirty where he... you know he licked me.”

Jake hummed his understanding.

“And I feel totally silly. I mean Jared has covered me in kisses and held me. I’ve showered and the babies have been in my arms,” Jensen blinked back his emotions, “and I know he is gone and never coming back, but Luna, I wish he’d never set foot on Tiree.”

“You are not the only one,” Jake nodded, “Have you tried baby wipes?”

“What?” Jensen gave a half-laugh at Jake’s practical suggestion.

“Packet of baby wipes beside you. If it feels dirty or wrong or you imagine Jared’s scent isn’t there, then pull one out and wipe... your cheek and neck was it?” Jake asked softly.

“And here,” Jensen rubbed his hand under his collar bone, “but wouldn’t that like be feeding it, like giving in to my reaction?”

“What is wrong with that? I bet after you’ve used less than a packet you’ll be heartily sick of the action and the smell of the wipes. You’ll truly know you don’t need to keep cleaning those places and I bet Jared will be obsessively trying to plant kisses where you’ve wiped.” Jake expounded.

Jensen was smiling and agreeing to give it a try when Jared came back to make his coffee. He tugged on the light scarf that he had wound around his neck. “I want these bruises to fade. I hate that he marked me.”

Jared’s back was turned to them but he made a werecat hissing noise. “The brutality gave you contusions, my mate, but that piece of shit for an alpha did not mark you.” Jared was firm but not angry. His voice was filled with tender concern, “Those bruises will be a thing of the past before you know it, and the only mark you’ll bear is my claiming one.”

Jensen raised a hand to touch Jared’s side, “My big strong alpha.”

“I know Sandy was appalled at the state of your hands, but I think you should be proud of your cut knuckles and torn nails.” Jake sucked his own lip for a moment, “they show that you fought an alpha.”

“I did,” Jensen repeated, “I fought an alpha.”

“Hey what about my knuckles and black eye,” Jared teased.

“Poor baby, come to Jen-jen and I’ll kiss’em better,” Jensen made a smacking kiss with pouted lips.

“No way,” Jared tossed his head back, “If I’m not appreciated, I’ll have to find my kisses elsewhere. Cee Cee?”

The three adults laughed as Cee Cee danced into their midst asking her Daddy what he wanted. Jared picked her up and rubbed noses with her.

“What about you Jake?” Jensen asked, “All packed?”

“I think so. I took everything out and ticked them off my list and then re-packed before Damson came over.” Jake huffed, “Do I need a toothbrush for the baby?”

Jensen slapped his hand down on the kitchen table and guffawed, “A toothbrush for the baby? Honestly?” 

“I’m serious Jensen. I googled it. Some babies are born with teeth you know.” Jake gaped as his friend became almost breathless from laughter.

“I can’t. Oh, Jake. You’ve done me good. I can’t imagine what else is in your suitcases. Don’t tell me you packed a hairbrush for the baby. You’re only going to be kept in for 48 hours afterwards.”

“I did.” Jake blinked wondering why that was funny. “Arden might have lots of hair. Callum sent a silver plated soft hair brush with Aubrey and Stephen as a gift.”

“How much of the nest have you packed?” Jensen asked with a straight face.

“Nothing,” Jake snapped back, “Lochgilphead supplies all bed linen and towels to prevent infections. As if I wouldn’t have sterilised everything.”

“But not everyone is as conscientious as you Jake.” Jensen gave a nodding smile.

“Ha! Jen, I know you mean clean-freak but I’ll take your compliment.” Jake checked his watch. “Come on Dam. We’d best get Daddy’s treats into the house.”

Jared produced the set of keys and said they were welcome to call back when Greg had arrived. 

“Thanks Jared,” Jake answered as he took Damson’s hand, “But Mark will join us at the end of his working day.”

Jake and Damson both kissed Jensen farewell. “You take care,” Jake whispered into Jensen’s ear, “You call me if you want to talk about anything, and if I’m, you know, busy having a baby or something, then remember Tyler and Misha promised to drop everything if you need them.”

“I know,” Jensen agreed, “But I’ll be OK.”

Jake thought Jensen would be alright, even if the shock of the attack took some time to dissipate. He had Jared, and Jake knew better than anyone what a difference having a wonderful alpha-mate made.

By the time Jake had done an unofficial inspection of the third holiday home, including redressing the pillows in the main bedroom and straightening a mirror, Damson had unpacked his overnight bag and put Wabbie in the middle of the bed in the smallest room. They put away the few groceries together. By the time Dougie texted to say the plane had touched down, Jake had softened his onions in butter and lined the casserole with them. He added his mustard painted pork chops and the tin of beans. Then he got out his own piping bag from home and decorated the top with the mashed potato. He had the casserole in the oven and a pot of coffee on to brew in plenty of time. Damson helped him to tidy up and arrange Greg’s favourite chocolate digestives on a plate.

“I’m all nervy,” Damson confessed.

Jake swallowed dry. He had to admit to himself that every time Greg came and passed a judgemental eye over their lives he was jittery too. Yet he was grateful that his father had made the effort to stay in their lives, especially for Damson. He patted his little brother on the shoulder, “It’s just Daddy, don’t be nervous.”

“He mightn’t like stuff and all.” Damson muttered. “And he might have a fight with Dad again.”

“About moving to Richings?” Jake barely could force the words out. 

“Uh-huh,” Damson looked at his trainers, “What if Daddy says he doesn’t want me going there?”

“He can’t decide that for you.” Jake’s ankles ached from standing. He guided Damson over so they could sit on the kitchen chairs. “Stephen and Aubrey won’t listen to him.”

“But they have to call Lindsey about Osric, and Etienne says he heard Mum say that Lindsey’s gonna come visit about it all.”

Jake supposed moving home across Britain with two foster kids involved miles of red tape, “Still, Dam. Don’t worry about what Daddy says, OK? It is what you want that matters.”

As the deep noise of the mini-bus engine pulling up reached them, Jake thought he heard Damson mutter that he didn’t want to go, but then the young omega flew off the chair and plastered his body against the front window. “It’s Daddy.”

Jake was more circumspect making his way to the front door. He paused to adjust his maternity top and check his hair in the mirror, then opened the door to greet his father.

“Jake my boy,” Greg boomed. He stood tall as ever, his slate grey hair seemed slightly more receded than Jake remembered, but he looked well and was smiling which was positive. Greg’s eyes dropped to Jake’s heavy baby bump. He added in appreciation “Look at you.”

Jake ducked his head, humble at the implied praise. “Welcome Daddy.”

Neither son had knelt before their father in a long time, but did please him with a respectful bow occasionally. The sound of running feet brought Damson next to Jake.

“And Damson too. My best boys.” Greg grinned wide.

“Daddy!” Damson squealed and let his father pick him up for a tight hug.

“Who is my good pup?” Greg asked as he raised Damson to his shoulder.

“I am!” Damson giggled while he was lowered to the ground.

“Now look who I brought with me,” Greg stepped inside the house, allowing Jake to see a fair skinned well-fed but not chubby alpha in his mid-twenties with an unruly head of sandy hair. 

Damson made a gasping noise and jerked his head forward. He looked like he was trying to figure out his memories, “Daddy?”

“Do you remember Sean from when you were living at Eamo’s?” Greg asked.

“That gorgeous boy is not Damson Abel?” The alpha beamed as he came to the door. His accent was an unusual mix of East London with an Irish lilt.

Damson danced on the spot, “Seanieeee! Jake that is Seanie, Eamo and Donny-Mum’s son. He was a big boy when Daddy and me lived there.”

“Well some would say I’m a big fellow now too, young Damson, and I lost that old baby name, ‘tis Sean now.” The alpha fox turned to Jake, “And you must be the pride and joy of Old Greg’s life.” He extended a hand.

Jake shook it, glad that Sean O’Brien hadn’t looked for a bow or to kiss his fingers. “Pleased to meet you, Alpha Sean. Are you travelling with Daddy?”

Greg chuffed a laugh, “No Jake-pup. Sean here is a carpenter. Wasn’t needed on the Guernsey job. Picked him up when I changed planes in London. But tell me, how are you Jake son with the little one?” Greg’s eyes travelled down again.

“Good Daddy. My back aches but I’ve gotten some rest the past few nights.”

“Glad to hear it and how is my grandson?”

Jake took his father’s hand and laid it on his belly. Arden wasn’t moving all that much but his father’s face softened as he pressed lightly.

“Katie, the doctor, is pleased. He’ll be born on Saturday.” 

“Isn’t that an odd day to be scheduled?” Sean asked, “I thought surgeons and all those medical bigwigs spent the weekend on the golf course.”

Jake nodded, “I didn’t want to go to Paisley Were Hospital or a huge human one. Argyllshire Were Clinic is in Lochgilphead. They have an operating room, and midwives and an andro-gynie. Mark arranged for a top obstetric surgeon and a were-trained anaesthesiologist to attend privately. And Katie recommended the 7th as late enough for Arden’s development but early enough that it isn’t likely I’ll go into labour.”

“I have no worries about your alpha taking care of you.” Greg acknowledged. He removed his coat and handed it to a smiling Jake, who knew that even if Mark and Greg had diametrically opposed world-views, his father was sure that he had found the best mate.

Jake hung both alphas' coats and scarves on the wall hooks next to his and Damson’s outerwear. “Won’t you bring your bags in? The bedrooms are all made up and I’ve a casserole in the oven for your evening meal.”

“That sounds great,” Sean said while Greg nodded. The fox glanced back to Damson, “I remember you loved playing with all the young kits’ toys. Are you still the same or maybe you’re too big now, hey Damson?”

“No Seanie, I mean Alpha Sean. I have toys and there are loads of the puppies’ toys to play with cos Dad and Mum have lots of pups.”

Sean raised an eyebrow.

Jake supplied the answer, “Stephen and Aubrey. Dam’s foster parents.” When he looked over Damson had stood on his tip toes and pulled Sean down to whisper in his ear.

“Greg, I am told that the bestest toy ever is currently upstairs in Damson’s room. Would it be alright to accept this young omega’s invitation to meet him?” Sean said with his head held high and in a deep serious tone.

“Off you go,” Greg nodded.

Sean caught the strap of his monster sized duffel and followed in Damson’s wake.

“He doesn’t still have that raggedy rabbit does he?” Greg grouched to Jake.

“Ah, Daddy, leave him be. He loves Wabbie.” Jake tried to impart the attachment Damson had to his blue fluffy toy.

“Suppose.” Greg huffed, “Do I smell coffee?”

“Your favourite blend.” Jake found his arm linked and his father helped support his weight as they walked across to the kitchen area. It was an affectionate gesture and Jake felt pleased once more at how charmed his father was at the prospect of being a grandfather.

Greg pulled out a chair so it was parallel to the oval table. He leaned back and extended his long legs. Jake noticed how scuffed his working boots were and that the soles had been replaced. He didn’t make any comment, but wondered if money and consistent work was an issue at Greg’s age. He fixed his father’s coffee and left one black for the new alpha. He poured two small glasses of orange juice for himself and Damson. 

“I suppose you are wondering why Eamo’s boy tagged along,” Greg said as he took the mug of coffee, “I brought him to see Damson.”

“That is nice. He must have fond memories of Dam when he was a little pup.” Jake responded.

There was a knock on the rear door. Jake had to find the right key on the set Jared had given him so he could let Mark enter.

“Greg. You are looking well.” Mark said as greeting. 

Jake hadn’t realised he was tense until Mark came behind him and curled his arms around his neck. A simple peck on the cheek and his alpha-mate’s scent was enough to put him at his ease. 

“Same back at ya. Jake has been telling me you are taking good care of him.” Greg acknowledged with a nod.

Jake guided Mark to sit at the opposite side to his father. He took the seat on his mate’s right hand side. Once Jake had poured a coffee for him, Mark clasped their hands together. It was a simple gesture that reminded Jake of their deeply shared love. 

“Daddy brought one of his friend Alpha Eamonn’s sons to see Damson. They all lived together years ago in the fox pack.” Jake explained.

Greg shook his head slowly and gave his older son a gap toothed grin, “Sean is here to see Damson but not to catch up. Eamo and I discussed it. Sean is a fine alpha, great with his younger siblings, hard working. He would provide for Damson’s pups, or kits should I say.”

“Dam’s what?” Jake spluttered juice over his hand. “Daddy, you can’t be serious!”

Mark’s grip tightened on his hand.

Greg glared at the loud outburst. “Do not raise your voice to me Jake. It is my right. It is my duty to find a mate for my omega pup. Sean is a good man with a family who already have loved Damson as a toddler and boy.” The old alpha’s fiery rage dimmed, “I’d have done the same for you.”

Jake gulped. He recognised those few words as the closest thing to an apology for his abandonment that he was ever likely to receive from his proud father. He looked up at Mark’s face. His alpha’s eyes met his. Jake knew he understood. 

Greg had sat up straight in his chair. He spoke in a more reasonable tone, taking in Mark’s presence as he explained, “Jake, my boy, it is commonplace in many packs to arrange matches early in life. It gives the pair years to grow to know each other. Don’t worry, if they prove incompatible then a promise can be put aside. But an arrangement would benefit Damson. He’d know he had an expectant alpha. All those torrid teenage years of uncertainty would pass with Sean’s presence, friendship and support.”

“I don’t deny what you say is true,” Mark put his left elbow on the table and leaned forward, “but that is not the way we live here. Nor is it what we or the Amells have planned for Damson.”

“Are you talking about moving Dam to Eamonn’s fox pack?” Jake was confused about his father’s motives. He had no doubts that he was sincere but he wondered if the prospect of Damson living at Richings had prompted this sudden move.

Greg chuckled dryly, “I know the fuckers in Social Bloody Services won’t go for that. No, Eamo has given Sean leave to find his ideal mate. If your pack or the wolf one does not want him, Eamo has given him permission to stay as a lone fox.”

Sean appeared at that moment giving Damson a piggyback. He titled backwards so the little wolf could slide down onto the chair next to Jake.

“Hiya Mark. Sean thought Wabbie was really really awesome,” Damson glowed with pleasure, “Juice for me, thanks Jake, you’re the best.”

Jake pushed the glass over. His brain was having trouble seeing Sean and Damson as mates. Imagining Damson with any alpha was only a misty distant future. Jake was protective of Damson’s childhood. He wanted his brother to have everything he did not. He knew that his first heat could come as early as eleven, but there shouldn’t be any alphas sniffing around for years. It was one of the things niggling Jake about Richings too. He knew Aubrey and Stephen would never let Damson be taken advantage of, or step into the mating game too early, but he wondered about other Richings members, and he knew from bitter experience that once they knew Damson was a pure white wolf he would be seen as an even more attractive match. He was pulled out of his musings by Sean formally introducing himself to Mark.

“Well, young fox,” Greg said as he ran a hand over his greased back hair, “You like him?”

Sean gave Greg a full powered alpha glare. “Of course I like Damson. He is a lovely sweet child.”

Jake thought he might have imagined it, but Sean seemed to emphasise the word ‘child’. Perhaps he was not so committed to the plan their fathers had hatched. Jake raised an eyebrow to Mark, who gave a bare nod. The conversation turned to Damson’s school work and friends. They had an amusing and garbled account of Lord Richings’ funeral from Damson, who became offended when they laughed at his honest descriptions of the estate and the mourners. The boy protested he was telling the truth, that there was a spider in the bath, and beta with one big dark eyebrow, and people ate in a very long corridor. 

There was a pause in Damson’s stream of chatter. Mark turned to Sean, who was eating another biscuit. Jake hoped he would not spoil his appetite for the casserole.

“What is your business on Tiree, Alpha Sean?” Mark asked pointedly, ignoring Greg.

“Well Alpha Mark,” Sean inclined his head, “My father sent me to find a mate.”

“And does he believe you might find one in this house?” Mark pierced the fox with his eyes.

“He does but I see only your esteemed omega and a little boy I remember as a cute four year old.” Sean replied carefully.

Greg grimaced, “Sean needs to adjust reality to his remembrances. You will acknowledge Mark, that the new Lord Richings will be duty bound to arrange a matches for his omegas. I believe their tradition is a panel of suitors.”

Mark made the gawking throat noise that Jake recognised as his mate trying to contain his temper, “Maybe in six or seven years time, dear Father-in-law.”

Greg laid both his palms on the table and leaned forward, “You don’t know that, cannot guarantee that, and what say would you or I or Jake have in any wolf chosen to court Damson?”

“Who’s courting me? Am I getting a boyfriend like Colin and his girl?” Damson clapped a hand over his mouth, “Oops, that’s a secret. Please don’t tell Matt and Amy cos I promised Colin I’d say nothing.”

“Colin has a girlfriend?” Mark asked.

“She’s on the hockey team.” Damson said.

“I see,” Jake smiled, “Colin’s secret is safe.”

“So I don’t get a boyfriend?” Damson looked put out.

“No boyfriend,” Mark made a cutting sideways gesture with his hand, “But you are getting a little nephew which is much better.”

“I can vouch for that,” Jake laughed.

Damson’s launch into everything he was going to show Arden when he was big enough distracted Mark, Greg and Sean from continuing the unwelcome topic of an Alpha for the ten year old.

“Did somebody wind him up?” Mark whispered to Jake as he helped him into his coat, “He is like a clockwork talking toy.”

“Ah Mark,” Jake said indulgently turning to adjust his mate’s blue-grey scarf under the collar of his black long coat, “He is excited.”

“Do you think we should allow him to sleep over?” Mark narrowed his eyes. Jake gasped, “Wait, Jake, I don’t mean that Greg would do anything except maybe try and convince Sean that he wants Damson as his mate. And I know this isn’t the first time Damson has had a night with Greg, but that was at the Inn.”

“I don’t want to disappoint Dam. He has been trembling with excitement looking forward to his sleepover. Maybe another word with Daddy about not interfering and a word to Stephen about Sean’s arrival?” 

When they got back to their cottage Jake was hit by a wave of exhaustion after his long day. Mark took the phone into the kitchen to call Stephen. Jake wanted to hear about Stephen’s reaction to Sean O’Brien’s arrival, but he drifted off into a half-sleep. Mark woke him with a gentle tap on his shoulder. He had a mug of decaf tea and a toasted sandwich on a tray.

“Now I know you love me,” Jake teased. “You even cut the crusts off.”

“I fed them to the birds.” Mark laughed and licked his lips exaggeratedly admitting he had been nibbling at Jake’s supper.

Once he’d eaten a triangle and had a few deep drinks of the hot tea, Jake asked, “What did Stephen say?”

“Well, he blew his top first.” Mark quirked his lip, “He put Aubrey on while he calmed his alpha temper down. I confessed that I’d love to pull Damson out of there, but he rarely gets the chance for an overnight with Greg. Stephen is going to call Greg to speak with Damson in a while, and I said we’d make a phone call to wish Dam goodnight, so we can make sure all is kosher. Stephen and Aubrey are worried like us, but I told them that I got the vibe and I know you did too. I think Greg was disappointed with his friend’s son. Sean looks at Damson like the child that he is. He does not connect, treat or see Damson as a potential mate.”

“You know, even if Sean heads off on his own journey to find a mate, Daddy could bring other alphas.” Jake’s hand trembled. He handed Mark the mug. “I wouldn’t like to see a procession of alphas coming for Damson, at least not until he is verging on eighteen. And then I’d want us involved in who… I don’t want a Corin or someone worse, and I’ve met worse alphas, courting Damson.”

“It might all be up to Stephen, my love.” Mark said gently.

“See Daddy did have a point…” Jake huffed, “Didn’t Katie say something about not becoming stressed in my final few days?”

Mark grabbed Jake’s arm, “You’re not in pain or dizzy?”

“No, no darling,” Jake was quick to reassure his mate, “I always suspected Daddy wasn’t going to be a calming influence, but I am still glad he came. He missed so much, now don’t growl Mark. He chose to miss so much of my life, but he is here for the birth of our son.”

Mark didn’t argue. He respected Jake’s desire for his father to remain involved in his and Damson’s life. Jake knew that his were-raven ran interference or damage control around Greg and wouldn’t hesitate to put the conservative grouchy wolf alpha to rights if he overstepped. 

Their front door was almost knocked down with violent banging. Mark leaped up. Jake pulled his body off the sofa and followed his mate. By the time Jake exited into the hallway, Sean O’Brien had entered cradling an upset Damson against his chest. Lear came behind them with Damson’s half zipped bulging overnight bag.

“I won’t stand for it!” Sean growled deep in his throat. Damson was clinging to the fox alpha. He began to cry quietly when he saw Jake, who held his arms out. Damson wriggled and Sean let him go to run over and wrap his arms around Jake’s side.

“What happened?” Mark asked with icy calm.

“We ate your delicious dinner.” Sean took a breath, “Greg was being obnoxious, but I know him all my life. Anyway, after our meal he told Damson to wash up. I said I’d dry the dishes, which earned me a sneer. Then we went to the TV and Dam sat on the cushion between us, but there was a show on that he loved.”

“The one with the dragon that Ryder and Jules watch.” Damson sniffled. “So I wanted Wabbie for it.”

“Damson brought the toy down and Greg went crazy. He did this big speech about growing up and throwing away toys. He was shouting until Damson knelt on the cushion under the torrent. I didn’t do anything then but wanted to comfort… anyway Greg went to grab the bunny and Damson hid it behind his back. He wrenched Damson’s arm and I snapped. I’m not a boy any longer and I will not put up with Greg or anyone harming a child.”

“We rescued Wabbie,” Damson’s words were breathy and hitched. Jake rubbed his back, barely remembering to breathe himself as he listened. Mark was turning purple. 

“I picked Damson up and we grabbed his things from the bedroom. Greg tried to stop me leaving the house. I pushed him down onto the chair and slammed the door after me.” Sean gritted his teeth, “Someone should’ve pushed him years ago. Outside I met Lear who was passing having shown new arrivals to the first house.”

“I said I’d bring your brother to the cottage,” Lear added, “But Damson wanted Alpha Sean to mind him.”

“Why’d Daddy want to hurt Wabbie? It was mean.” Damson choked.

Mark crouched down so he was eye level with Damson, “Listen to me, young wolf, some people have strange ideas and they can do very mean things. But you know you can always come here to me and Jake.”

Damson nodded. “No matter what.”

“That’s right. No matter what.” Jake had made that vow to his brother. It had taken him many long years to find a family, mate and friends where he knew no matter what happened, no matter what mistakes he made, or secrets of his past came to light, he had their support and love without condition. 

“Thank you Alpha Sean.” Mark held out his hand.

Sean gripped it.

“What about you? Do you need somewhere to stay?” Jake asked.

“I’ve already fixed it.” Lear grinned and held up his phone, “Ty’s got a room for him. Colton’s unloading the trawler with the guys. He said he’ll collect Sean’s bag. I’m going to keep the fox-hero company at the pub.”

“Fox hero?” Sean scoffed.

“Don’t be so quick to laugh,” Mark smirked, “If Lear lets it be known that you knocked down a certain wolf alpha, you won’t have to put your hand in your pocket all night.”

“I could do with a shot of your famous Haven Whisky,” Sean admitted.

“Lear, tell Eric to open a bottle of the 20 year for Alpha Sean,” Mark instructed as the two made their leave.

Jake focused in on Damson. Mark carried him upstairs, then got ice for the bruising on the boy’s arm. Jake’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered a call from a panicky Stephen, who had felt a wave of distress from Damson through the wolf pack connection. While Mark made three mugs of Ovaltine Damson spoke to his foster father. 

Sipping the warm milky drink Jake and Mark spent time in their nest with the young boy telling him stories and allowing him to wind down. Wabbie got to sleep in Arden’s crib, which was the safest nicest place according to Damson. 

“And when Arden comes I’ll be like his big brother,” Damson muttered as Jake kissed his sleepy head. He left the nightlight on and the door ajar in case his little brother needed him.

Mark pulled Jake into a deep lingering embrace outside the door. “What was that for?”

“Being you.” Mark rubbed his mate’s cheek, “I can read every emotion in your pretty blue expressive eyes. You are amazing, you know that?”

Jake kissed his alpha’s lips, “Says Mr Amazing.”

“See, I’d know.”

“God, Mark, I hope your Dad’s visit doesn’t cause as many ructions.”

“Hey my Tata is a pussy cat.” Mark protested.

Jake laughed and let his mate pull him into another wonderful hug.


	9. Nests and swaddling

Jake’s private upper storey room was bright and airy. He was doing his level best to overcome the anxiety which threatened to creep through his veins like trailing ivy and poison all the wonder out of this momentous time in their lives. 

The wolf omega had departed Tiree tucked under his alpha’s arm, with the supportive presence of his father-in-law, Mark’s niece Femke, and her jolly daughter Alice. Eric and Misha came as far as the ferry with them. Jake said his farewells to everyone else at Haven and then briefly at Clachan Mor. Greg spent the final hour in the cottage breakfasting with them. Jake had unashamedly wept into his father’s chest thankful that his Daddy hadn’t vanished off the Isle following the confrontations and arguments over Sean and Damson. 

The Lochgilphead Were Clinic was a spacious and modern facility. Femke and Alice left them at the reception desk. The Pellegrino clan had block booked a small guesthouse in Ardrishaig, three miles away. Jake suspected that Talon had picked it based on the serendipity of the ‘Ard’ part of the place name alone, and he hoped they would be comfortable there. The part of Jake threatening a freak out wished he was following his mate’s female relatives out the door. The nurse who rolled him into the elevator told him that the clinic had been designed by a famous human architect. Jake had just been glad to get out of the impersonal vast yet sterile reception with its wall of glass windows. He’d felt too exposed there and that first hit of chemical hospital smell had sealed it finally in his mind that there was no going back to the nest to deliver Arden there. The place verged on too imposing and Jake felt exposed and the focus of too many people’s attention. He whispered such to Mark who soothed his irrational perspective by pointing out that he was supposed to be the focus of everything. He was the one having the baby and everyone wanted the best for him. 

The duty nurse and a midwife met them in his room and together the two nurses showed their natures to be sweet and understanding of how he trembled with nerves. His nurse was a Nigerian feline-were called Serafina, and she was firm in her directions, which Jake was pathetically grateful for, almost brought to tears as he found comfort in being able to follow simple commands, like raising his arm for her to insert an IV or lifting his legs so they could put on the support stockings. The midwife, Diane, was a ruddy faced short omega from the Highlands in her fifties, which offered another layer of reassurance, because Jake reasoned that she must have delivered countless pups in her career. Diane checked if he was comfortable before they left, saying Serafina would return with a light supper in a while. 

When they left Jake gazed at the sky and shifted on the bed which he felt was too high off the ground. Mark rounded the mattress to stand on the window side of the room. He placed a hand on Jake’s blanket covered leg. Keeping his voice tender and low he asked, “Darling, you are not comfortable, are you?”

“I am alright,” Jake began to deny, but Mark used his truth seeking eye look, “I could be better with more pillows at my back.”

That earned him a smile and hand squeeze. Mark had a bounce in his step as he undertook the quest to source extra pillows. Jake realised that this relinquishing of control to medical professionals must be difficult for his alpha too. 

“You will need to be honest when you are asked if you need anything or what your pain level is.” Talon said with his long fingered hands curved over the metal bar at the end of Jake’s bed.

Jake looked up at the tall dark suited raven and nodded his agreement. Alison Henderson, his therapist, had twigged that too. When asked about his pain threshold, Jake was likely to knock a couple of numbers off the one to ten scale, but this was not about being good or brave. It was about a safe entry into the world for his baby.

“Do you want to ask me anything while Marco is gone?” Talon pulled a chair away from the wall and placed it next to Jake’s bed.

Sometimes Jake wondered about the extent of Talon’s Raven Nest Alpha magic, or maybe his father-in-law was a touch telepathic. It wasn’t that he wanted to keep anything from Mark. They had discussed their mutual fears and hopes long into the night, vowed to be there for each other and for their baby. There was the great fear that Jake might not survive the birth and lesser heart fluttering worries about Damson growing up in England, about how Jake would cope if he was to be the parent of an alpha son and more. There were a few things about which Jake would like hear Talon’s point of view.

“I...” Jake hesitated. The older man nodded his encouragement. “It is dumb to worry about... things I can’t change... you know the way I survived, the heat sups and the drugs in the brothel. I don’t think I will reach a great age and I’m going to leave Mark and Arden to live on for centuries.”

“Oh my good son-in-law,” Talon smiled sadly, “You must look at the shining side of that coin. You are here now. It took me a little time to be sure but I am so grateful to you for coming into Marco’s life.”

“To me?” Jake gasped thinking he was the one who was rescued by Mark.

“Yes,” Talon intoned, “You have brought a joy and light to my fledgling’s eyes. Eric could ignite that glow of happiness at times, as can my grandson’s family, but you, young wolf, restored something in my son that was lost nigh on fifty years ago.” The raven’s eyes drifted into the past, “I will never ever regret the decades I spent in love with Venny and our shared joy of having Marco. Life is full of surprises and twists, some dark and evil like when Lorna and Talia and the others died, some wonderful like having another grandson. Your life is not any less for being shorter or omega, grab every minute and live it to the full.” 

“My life has been full of those twists and it isn’t a fraction of yours,” Jake reflected as the wise words wound their way into his heart. He had felt the glow from Mark and answered it with his own. It contributed to making them such strong mates.

“I see my son’s love for you, Jake, and I recognise it. Mark’s Mama taught me and I her what unconditional love is. You have it. Treasure it, and don’t fill your years worrying about the centuries that follow.” Talon advised. “Are you worried about the way Arden will be born? Because I hope you know that is not important.”

Jake did still have a lingering wish it had been possible to deliver at home but he had a different question. “Can I ask you? I know about Eric shifting to cat when the moon returned to his birth position, but I don’t like to bring grief to Mark. Can I ask you about Talia? Did she shift as a baby? Do you think Arden will?”

“I don’t know for certain about Arden. Katharine is alpha and when Eric transformed to cat we presumed that her alpha genetics dominated. Marco was a black lynx kitten,” Talon recalled fondly, “after his omega mother, but I knew it was a childhood form until he reached twenty one. Dear Lorna was a pure blood beta raven. Little Talia would not have shifted until her own maturity. If you wish me to speculate, I would say Arden will shift in infancy, but we will have to leave it to The Great Mother to see when and to what form.”

“Tata!” Mark’s voice was one of soft reproach as he came in bearing three huge pillows, “Have you been telling Jake sad stories? You both look like it is the end of the world.”

The blond alpha helped his mate sit forward and propped his back up on the extra support. Jake wiped his eyes with the corner of the sheet. Talon passed him a tissue. Jake dabbed his cheek, “We talked about if Arden will shift. I asked your Dad about Talia.”

Mark puffed out a breathy, “Oh.”

“You don’t mind do you? I didn’t want to upset you.” Jake searched his alpha’s face for any sign of displeasure.

Mark’s thumb brushed Jake’s cheekbone, “No my darling. You can ask me anything.”

Talon discreetly got up from the chair and pushed it so that his son could take the seat. He said he was going to phone Femke to collect him and asked if Mark was spending the night. 

Mark laughed and said that one of the benefits of Lochgilphead was that the patients’ rooms were large enough for him to roost in the corner if he got tired.

Talon patted his son on the shoulder. He leaned over to kiss Jake’s forehead and made both mates promise to try and get some rest.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I don’t like it.” Jake choked out. 

He had coped with flying colours during the preparation for his caesarean. He had endured using cleaning wipes to disinfect his body, being parted from his mate while Mark had scrubbed up and put on his own paper cap and shoe covers, and being wheeled into such a bright sterile and un-nest-like OR. It had helped that he had been able to hug Mark as tight as he could while undergoing the ouchy epidural. However having his arms spread out at right angles, attached to monitors, and taped down to the extended side pieces of the OR table, was threatening all kinds of repressed flashbacks.

Mark’s voice kept him in the present. He told Jake all the things they were going to do with Arden, places they would take him, people who would love him. When he paused for breath, Jake pleaded with him to continue. Mark’s hand lay on his arm. His mouth moved speaking softly into Jake’s ear telling him how good he was doing, relaying how the surgeon and his team behind the raised body-curtain said everything was going well. Jake could hear them working as he blinked in the glaringly white room. He followed Mark’s reminder to breath in and out nice and slowly, calming his fears and his blood pressure. He knew they must have already cut through to his pup pouch but he hadn’t felt anything. An epidural was medical magic. Over Mark’s soothing voice he heard some suction noises. The raven alpha placed a hand on Jake’s forehead, dabbing away beads of perspiration, and causing the paper hair covering to rustle. 

The bespectacled face of the obstetrician appeared over the divide, “OK now Jake, you are going to feel strong pressure. Baby is on his way.”

Jake met Mark’s eyes, so full of hope and anticipation. Then there was definite pressure, yanking and pulling, but no pain, as they had promised.

A cry announced the presence of a new person in the room.

“It’s a boy.” The doctor announced. “Born at 11.23 AM”

Jake’s heart threatened to burst out of his chest. His son was here. His body, mind and soul spilled over with bliss and wonder.

Diane appeared to tell the new parents “The cry of a newborn is the best sound in the world.”

Then the surgeon peeped Arden over the curtain for a fleeting glimpse of pink skin and sparse dark hair. Jake’s fluttering heart stilled with awe.

The doctor’s voice sounded, “We are giving your son his first checks, Omega Pellegrino, and suturing your incisions. Very soon you and your family will be good to go back to your room. Diane will monitor your recovery there for a while.”

Jake opened his mouth to reply but burst into joyous tears. “Mark, my sweet mate, will you go over there and see our baby? Make sure he is OK?”

Mark seemed reluctant to remove his touch from his omega but he trailed his hand along Jake’s jaw and followed his mate’s request.

“He is fine, darling, our miracle boy,” Mark called as he came round cradling the newborn in his hands. He laid the baby down on Jake’s upper chest so they could make a skin to skin connection. Jake could hardly believe that his son’s face was right in front of his own. Diane released his arms and Jake drew them in so that he could feel and touch his little boy. Looking up seeking Mark, the new omega-mother saw his alpha with rain like tears running in rivers down his cheeks. Jake lifted his left hand from Arden’s warm so soft skin to let his mate grip his fingers. The scent of his newborn pup defied description. There was nothing that Jake could compare it to. It was beautiful and precious and Jake could not breathe in enough of it. 

“Hi Baby Arden,” Jake cooed, “Welcome to the world, my handsome son. We love you so much.”

The grip on his fingers tightened. Jake wondered if Mark had been rendered incapable of speech. Arden let out an occasional cry but seemed content to rest over Jake’s heart. 

“You sleepy, my pet? After all those doctors and nurses pushed you out of your comfy pup pouch?” Jake stroked his baby’s back in a meditative repetitive motion.

“Hello little guy,” Mark finally managed as he leaned down to place a light kiss on the newborn’s dark hair and tenderly touch his boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Can we take him for a few minutes?” A younger dark haired beta with a blood mark on the sleeve of her scrubs asked.

Jake relinquished his hold on Arden gulping back his whirlwind of feeling. Mark disappeared briefly too, but the busyness of the nurses as they adjusted the bed coverings and took a blood pressure reading distracted him. Jake thought it might be his turn to weep a river of happiness when he saw his alpha returning with Arden. Their son wore a little cotton hat and was swaddled in a soft blue blanket which was covered with their mating scarf.

“Meet Arden Jake Pellegrino, 6 pounds, 2.7 ounces, 19 inches,” Mark beamed, “and omega.”

“Oh baby,” Jake reached up and the cradled infant was passed between his parents. They hadn’t settled on Arden’s middle name, but Jake knew that his mate had wanted to gift their child with as much as he could to link back to his mother in future centuries. As he coaxed Arden to find a nipple, Jake could understand the wonder of the bond between an omega and their pup. He couldn’t deny his mate or baby anything to brighten their future memories. It began to sink in that Arden was omega. Jake felt a tiny twinge of guilt that he was relieved that his son was not an alpha. He had dreaded the idea of dealing with a raging alpha teen in years to come. Instead his boy was an omega and would, if the Goddess blessed him, know the joy of bearing pups, or chicks, of his one day. 

Jake was drowsy and still numb when they moved him back to his room. He was unnerved by the blood and slick leaking from him, but Diane and Serafina explained that it was normal as they ensured he was comfortable. As feeling returned he had a panicky moment. Heavy leg cuffs, like boots that loosened then pressed into his limbs. It was too much. Too like things Jake never wanted to think about again. 

“Please, Alpha, please...”

“What is it pet?” Mark dashed to his side from where he had been gazing at Arden in his crib.

“I’m a good pup. I don’t need them,” Jake couldn’t explain. He waved the hand that did not have an IV towards his legs.

Understanding and horror dawned in Mark’s eyes. “Jake, Jake babe, you are not there. Are you having a flashback?” He whipped round and pinned poor Diane with a glare, then growled, “They come off. Now!”

“They are to prevent swelling and clots. Most mothers appreciate the way they massage the legs...” Diane’s voice faded before she ran from the room, “I’ll check with the doctor.”

Mark told Jake to breathe. He got Arden and placed the sleeping baby onto Jake’s chest. The distressed omega was able to ground his mind in the reality of the present. He tucked his nose into Arden’s neck. 

Diane returned and complied with Mark’s demand. The pulsing cuffs came off, on the understanding that Jake would keep his legs elevated and his support stockings on. Jake was exhausted by the time they had adjusted his bed. He kissed Arden. There was a returning flow of calm wonder and joy of new parenthood. When he couldn’t keep his eyes open he handed Arden to Mark and slipped easily into a nap.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It transpired that many of Jake’s friends and family could not wait for their return to Haven. Jake welcomed his Pellegrino-in-laws when Arden was only hours old, but Mark had to do most of the entertaining as Jake slept away much of the first day. The next morning Diane, Serafina and another nurse called Jamie showed that they held that hard interior of medical professionals as they ordered Jake to stand up and demanded that he walk. It was excruciating, but Jake could do physical pain. It was an old friend. He could overcome this searing pain, hold on to his dignity, and they promised it would pass as his surgical wounds healed. 

Arden was gurgling sleepily in his crib and Jake was digging his nails into Mark’s arm as they took a turn around the room when his proscribed exercise was interrupted. The omega was never so glad to see Eric’s blond head poke in the gap of the door. The alpha grinned and made straight for the crib, before even greeting his father and step-omega-mother. 

“No feathers!” Eric exclaimed in a mix of surprise and disappointment. Misha and Tyler followed doubled in laughter at their mate’s honest cry. 

Mark and Jake joined in. But laughing made Jake double up in agony, despite the supportive bandaging. “Stop, please, it hurts so bad when I laugh.”

“I’m sorry Jake.” Eric grimaced as Misha and Tyler rushed over to help Mark put the new omega-mother back to bed. “He is gorgeous. Can I pick him up?”

“Of course you can,” Jake permitted, “he is your brother.”

“No pulling off his baby-gro checking for feathers Eric-kit,” Mark teased, “Arden is quill free.”

“Dad!” Eric gasped but he had Arden held close to his chest and was nuzzling into the baby’s hair, “Hello little brother. You are a cutie aren’t you? Wait until your naughty nieces meet you.”

“Excuse me,” Tyler poked Eric in his bicep prompting the alpha to tilt Arden so that his two mates to get a better view, “I will have you know that Janey and Amelie have promised faithfully to behave around the new baby.”

“Except that didn’t include hiding on the floor behind the front seats of the jeep, hoping they could sneak on our visit today,” Misha laughed, “I don’t think they had worked out that one of us would be sitting there.”

“We left them with Jensen,” Tyler explained, “He wanted to come, but, I guess he’s still kind of nervy, and not up to venturing off Tiree.”

“Poor Jen,” Jake shook his head, “I can understand, but I hope he won’t stay reclusive in his house.”

Tyler grinned, “Not at all. He was up at the safe house yesterday directing Sean on a fitted cupboard he wants built in the alcove next to the fireplace.”

“Sean’s staying a while then?” Jake’s throat tightened. He had only been gone a couple of days. He doubted it but had Daddy somehow persuaded Sean to open his mind to the older alpha’s point of view?

“I’d say,” Misha got a mischievous gleam in his eye, “that building that piece of furniture might take a long time. Especially when every time we come out of the Chapel we see two closely matched red foxes taking a stroll to the beach.”

“Really?” Jake smiled at the image. He knew Lear’s hybrid form was vulpine with long cat whiskers. The only inheritance from his beta Dad’s side was his wolverine omega size, which reached the proportions of an alpha fox. “They must make a striking couple.”

Arden began to squirm and fuss in his brother’s arms. Eric laid him reverently into Jake’s receiving ones. The baby settled in to suckle contentedly.

“I bet Grandfather is over the moon.” Eric commented.

“You would be correct.” Talon said as he arrived. He greeted Eric with two cheek kisses and hugged Misha and Tyler. “I have sent out the word. Every Nest of The Mother will celebrate our first raven omega in a generation.”

“And his stud of a father,” Femke added as she winked at Mark, “Three children in a half century. He is a verdammter stallion.”

Jake thought Mark might have blushed. 

Eric didn’t let it slide but ribbed his father for his alpha virility. Talon sat back in his chair and let the fun surround him. The alpha patriarch kept glancing at his new grandson. When Arden was finished feeding, Jake offered him over. Talon held the baby with lengthy paternal expertise, rocking him gently. The German lullaby he sang made Mark well up in bittersweet reminiscence and brought a loving hush over the room.

After lunch, which despite the private room was as un-appetising as all hospital food, more visitors arrived. Dr Qualls, the nerdy looking newly appointed clinic director, ushered Stephen, Aubrey and Damson into the room. Stephen diplomatically ignored the bowing that verged on grovelling to Lord-Richings-In-Waiting. Aubrey looked bemused, while Damson scampered over to the crib. 

“Hi! Hi Arden” Damson squeaked.

“Calm down pet,” Aubrey urged gently, “You’ll scare him.”

“I wouldn’t Mum.” Damson’s face dropped at the idea, “Wouldn’t Jake. I’m his uncle. I get to mind him and be his family. Hi Arden, you’re lovely. I think you’re my favourite baby ever.”

Jake tittered, thinking of how cute all of Aubrey’s newborn pups had been, “Sorry Aubrey.”

“Don’t worry Jake. He has been jumping out of his skin all the way.” Aubrey came and took Jake’s hand, “And how are you feeling?”

“Very sore, but they have given me this absolutely wonderful abdominal girdle to push everything back. I feel like both Arden and I have been swaddled.” Jake grinned.

A young human attendant came in with a cup of tea, scone and butter for Jake. Diane accompanied her to check Jake’s pain level and administer a few of the good pills. Jake asked Damson if he would like to hold Arden while he had his snack. The young wolf’s eyes dilated with joy as Mark helped him to cradle the little babe in his arms. Jake gulped back more tears at the sight of his brother cuddling his son.

“It is nice to see you are still taking such good care of everyone, Diane.” Aubrey said when she had finished with Jake.

“Pardon?” Diane twisted to look at Aubrey who was leaning over the end of the bed. Her eyes squinted trying to place the barefooted silver blond omega in her memory list of patients.

A shy impish smile spread over Aubrey’s features, “Do you still make those tasty sausages wrapped in bacon?”

“Oh, Oh my goodness, Oh Lord,” Diane staggered back a pace, “Clover?”

“It’s Aubrey,” Stephen corrected with a hint of annoyance.

“But Clover, you are Omega Richings?” Diane blinked, “I mean Aubrey, my apologies Alpha. You don’t know this but I took Clover home for Christmas. I turned my back and the young wolf gobbled a whole tray of pigs-in-blankets. Do you remember? My Alpha-mate wanted to kick you out into the icy winds, but our teenage kittens shifted and we all covered your wolf form until Alf relented.”

“I was scared of your pureblood mate,” Aubrey admitted, “But being in your home was such fun.” 

Stephen’s face softened as Diane caught Aubrey in a hug and the omega tinkled a laugh as he squeezed her back. “It is good to see you. Is anyone else still here?”

“Jamie and Susan. Mary is gone part-time and Mrs Mac is still cleaning in the evenings. I can’t wait to tell them how you are? And you have pups of your own too?” Diane asked.

“Five little pets,” Aubrey confided, “Stephen darling do you have your phone so I can show Diane?”

Aubrey disappeared to meet Jamie and show off the pictures of his children. Stephen came and asked Damson if he could hold Arden. 

“You must be very careful Dad, cos he’s only small.” Damson instructed seriously as he allowed the transfer.

“He is a handsome pup.” Stephen complimented the new parents.

“Chick,” Talon called.

“Stop now Tata,” Mark chuckled, “We won’t know his form until he shifts but Jake’s maternal instincts are saying pup aren’t they?”

Jake nodded. He thought he might burst with happiness watching his dear friend Stephen proudly holding his pup and his brother Damson’s hand reaching up to stroke the back of Arden’s tiny one, along with Mark at his side and family surrounding him.

“Daddy says to tell you he is very pleased and he can’t wait to see Arden, and he doesn’t mind at all that we have another omega in the family, and he is happy you are well, and he thinks you’re great.” Damson said without a pause.

“Thanks Dam,” Jake had worried that his father might be disappointed by Arden’s gender but if he asked Damson to pass on the message then he must be alright about it, “When did you see Daddy?”

“Yesterday, cos Dad brought me over to Haven.” Damson answered. “We had lunch at the Inn and Daddy said he is alright about Sean not being my boyfriend now.”

“And is it OK with you?” Mark asked.

“Yep cos Colin says being a boyfriend is a lot of trouble and you have to listen to their music and go for walks and sit on walls a lot, and that sounds boring.” Damson imparted.

“Well that is the end of that then.” Talon pronounced. He had been concerned and angered when he found out about the stunt Greg had pulled. He’d suggested a family meeting about Damson, but that was put off until after Arden and Jake got home and had some recovery time.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It was late afternoon when Mark and Jake brought their son home. The cottage was lit brightly, with a fire in the grate and the smell of baked goods greeting them when they opened the door. Jensen and Misha swamped them in welcome home hugs and Jensen robbed the baby while Jake sank thankfully onto the sofa. Walking was going to be agony for some time yet. Misha covered him with the throw while Mark and Eric took all the luggage and gifts up to the bedroom and nest. 

“Luna bless him,” Jensen choked as Arden wrapped his tiny fingers around his offered one, “Oh Jared! I’m feeling broody.”

“Oh good God, take the baby off him.” Jared joked from the doorway, “Congratulations Jake.”

“How are you Jen?” Jake asked. 

“I’m fine. Really I am.” Jensen insisted, “And here is your houseguest.”

Jake looked confused until he saw Damson dragging in a weekend bag, “Hiya. I’m coming to help with the baby. Mum and Dad said I could. And cos you can’t do lots of reaching and stuff with all your stitches so I can pass him to you and get you things and be your big brother sort of and Arden’s too kinda.”

“Hey Dam,” Jake’s shoulders hitched with the adorableness of Damson’s logic. 

“Now,” Damson came to stand directly in front of his brother, “I brought Wabbie, but Arden can only see him when he is a good baby and he is not allowed to spit up on Wabbie and have my bunny have to go into the washing machine like when Janice spewed all over him.”

“That’s fine.” Jake agreed.

A knock on the sitting room door announced Greg’s entrance. If his alpha wolf father had ever looked sheepish then he did at that moment.

“Come in Daddy,” Jake beamed and began to try and sit up straighter.

“Stay where you are son,” Greg held up a hand, “you must be exhausted after your surgery. I wanted to see the little one. May I, Omega Jensen?”

Jake nodded to his friend.

Greg made exaggerated rocking to swinging motions with Arden, “Hello pup. I’m your Granddaddy. Aren’t you a good little boy?”

Then Greg seemed to almost automatically reach up a hand and use his thumb to lower the newborn omega’s chin.

“No Daddy.” Jake took a deep nasal inhale to bolster his inner strength, “I want Arden to be proud of who he is. No chin tilting, bowing or kneeling.”

Jake looked up to challenge his father with his eyes, but Greg nodded his silent assent. Behind him Mark was beaming with pride.

Part of Jake felt he should be hosting his homecoming or tending to his guests but Misha and Jensen served them a delicious meal and stayed to act as hosts of the stream of Haveners, Pellegrinos and neighbours who called during the evening. Finally Mark kicked them all out with promises that they were welcome to return. Then Jake took his baby upstairs and showed him his nest, with Mark standing in the door and Damson leaning against the raven alpha’s hip.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

On the day before Greg was due to head south of a new job and Talon was returning to Austria, Jake and Mark took Arden to the clinic in Baugh for a check up. It was Conor’s birthday and they were due back for the party, but firstly there was an important meeting on the neutral ground of the largest office in Baugh Doctor’s surgery. Arden remained in the waiting room with Damson and Willa.

Stephen and Aubrey took one side of the table. Greg sat at the narrow end. Mark and Jake took the next chairs. Talon’s presence was objected to by Greg, so he sat against the wall as an observer. Lindsey McKeon and her supervisor, a whip thin older caseworker called Mrs Leonard, took the end across from Greg. Mrs Leonard laid a huge cardboard covered file on the table. He pushed her glasses up her beak-like nose and began, “We are here informally to discuss Damson Abel’s custody arrangements. I believe he is currently residing with his brother.”

Stephen cleared his throat, “Damson has temporarily moved in with Alpha Mark, Jake and their new baby.”

Lindsey smiled and pushed her black hair behind her ear, “We have no concerns about the Amells' care for Damson. They have been exemplary foster parents. I have no worry that they will continue to provide the best for Damson in their new life as Pack Alpha and Alpha-mate of the esteemed Richings Pack.”

“But does Damson want to leave Tiree?” Talon spoke.

“You have no say here.” Greg growled.

“I will always speak in the name of any omega,” Talon hissed back.

“Please alphas,” Mrs Leonard dropped her palm, “let us remain civilised.”

Jake closed his eyes. He didn’t want this to denigrate into a row. He was holding himself together but felt uneasy under his skin in the awkward atmosphere.

“If Damson wishes to stay on Tiree he has a home with us.” Mark said.

“He also has a home with us,” Aubrey spoke so softly it was near a whisper, “and his foster brothers and sisters who love him dearly.”

“What does the boy want?” the senior caseworker asked.

“He is torn.” Lindsey reported, “I have asked him. He wants to live in both places.”

“I have said that I have no objection to Damson spending all his time outside the school terms with his brother and Mark.” Stephen explained.

Jake felt the decision pressing on his chest. He knew it was looming but the finality of the outcome of the meeting caused an ache of grief to almost choke him.

“You both offer Damson a stable home. Alpha Amell has been his foster father and Pack Alpha since he was five, but you are moving away from here. Alpha Pellegrino and his mate are family members and it would mean that Damson could continue at the same school and reside in the same location.” Mrs Leonard summarised. “And his father’s opinion?”

“I want the best for Damson,” Greg crossed his arms. “I think he should be with Jake, but a life at Richings would open many possibilities for my younger pup.”

“Greg, I am sorry to bring this up when you are being reasonable and mature,” Mark stated, “but I have submitted to have your future visits with Damson be supervised.”

“You what?” Greg placed two hands on the table and leaned out of his seat. “How dare you?”

“I suggest that a responsible family, or foster family, member be with Damson if he is to sleepover or spend extended time with his father.” Mark expanded. Jake slipped his hand over his mate’s. Mark was speaking for both of them. They could not trust that the next alpha Greg might bring to meet Damson would be as decent and honourable as Sean O’Brien.

“In light of recent events I agree,” Lindsey said, “I believe Alpha Abel’s visits should be supervised by a social worker or family member.”

“Agreed,” Mrs Leonard made a note. 

Greg glared at everyone with pupils that verged on wolf-form but he did not protest.

“Is it approved to bring Damson to Richings?” Aubrey asked.

“I wish to speak with the boy,” Mrs Leonard pushed out her chair and disappeared into the waiting room.

There was silence in the room. It was tense but not unfriendly. Jake nodded to Aubrey, who made a downturned smile in return. Stephen wrapped an arm around his omega’s shoulder. Talon came and rested his hand on Mark’s. Jake could hear the low ticking of his father-in-law’s watch. He chewed on his lip trying to extend his hearing beyond the room. He was sure that if Arden became distressed he would perceive it, but he didn’t like to think of the human caseworker causing Damson to become distraught. At least Willa was out there with them both.

“That is one lovely wee boy,” Mrs Leonard said as she came back in. “He is a credit to each and every one of you. It is a crying shame that this situation has arisen because he clearly has been very happy with the status quo. I have heard young Damson’s thoughts. He does not want to hurt his Mum and Dad, but he does not want to leave his brother and new nephew. It is my recommendation that Damson Abel live at The Distillery Cottage, Haven, under the guardianship of his brother and brother-in-law. I would ask Alpha Pellegrino to commit to granting Damson’s former foster parents access and take him to visit his foster family in their new home.”

Aubrey started to cry. “I’m sorry. I am. I’m not angry or worried, I just love him and we will miss him dreadfully, but he’ll be happy with you Jake.”

Jake stood up and aided by Mark and Greg made his way over to wrap his fellow omega in his arms. “My God Aubrey, we would never keep him from you and Stephen. Every holiday that we don’t have to parade Arden around a Raven Nest will be spent at Richings.”

“Excuse me.” Talon interrupted, “There will be no parading, well maybe a small parade when you get to Hallstatt.”

There was laughter among the tears and when Damson came in, Stephen sat him on his lap and told him the news. Damson wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, “It’s alright Dad. You’ve got to keep an eye on Etty for me, and Lindsey says I get to visit with you and Mum lots. Cos I love you loads and loads.” Damson stopped while Aubrey kissed his head.

Jake thought his heart might finally burst when his brother added, “And you know it’s really good, because I get to live with Jake now.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	10. Epilogue - Kisses

Jensen knuckled his eye sockets and squeezed his lids in an effort to displace his headache. He tightened the smooth soft belt on his stain robe and gripped the kitchen work-surface thanking Luna that he had a mate willing to overcome his own Tatanka and Haven Whisky fuelled hangover. Jared was attempting to bathe and shower three hyper children, if the giggles drifting down the stairs were anything to go by.

The queasy omega put the children’s selection of breakfast cereals on the table, thinking that they would be in their new house very soon, with its spacious kitchen separate to the family room. His lips curved up as he thought of Jared’s enthusiasm for his in-house artists’ studio, Conor’s joy at his own room, and the potential in the future for another kitten to fill the fourth bedroom. Another smile came as he placed two aspirin next to his and Jared’s morning mugs. He mused that really he should have recognised the dastardly consequences of the twinkle in Aubrey’s eye as he poured tulip-shaped shot glass after shot glass of Chambord. The raspberry liqueur was like a mini-dessert and there was some kind of insane late night logic to do with the sin of letting half-empty bottles go to waste. Most of the Amells’ belongings had gone ahead to Richings, but the house was still fully furnished. Katie was going to continue to live there and Stephen insisted it would always be their second home.

Jensen groaned as Puthy wound around his legs looking for her morning meal. He sealed off his sense of smell with a held breath as he opened a pouch of wet food for their feline pet. If the day’s schedule wasn’t as packed as can of sardines, he would have loved to retreat to bed and snuggle with his family for endless hours. They were due at Clachan Mor for the official send off of Stephen and his family, who were flying to Richings on one of their new pack’s helicopters in time for their first pack meeting. Jensen imagined Stephen and Aubrey in the Glade in front of the statue of Luna standing tall and then the new Lord Richings lowering his hand to signal all his wolves, and Ems and Osric, to shift in celebration of the were-side of their nature.

When Jensen’s phone vibrated across the table with the music box sound of the theme tune to Conor’s favourite cartoon, Jensen made a note not to let his son play with it and to lower the volume.

“Jen?”

“Jake? Bet you’re the only one feeling alive this morning.” Jensen chuckled. It was a slight exaggeration. Jake and Aubrey, as they were breastfeeding, had stuck to Eric’s virgin cocktails. Suspiciously Willa had joined them as designated driver, but Jensen wondered if Colton and Willa would be making an announcement soon. He cringed as he recalled patting Willa’s tummy, checking for a bump, at least he also remembered the hybrid omega laughing at his antics.

“Jen?” Jake pulled him out of his flickering memories, “Can I borrow Conor’s old wolf pup sized sling?”

“Of course, y’must be pretty sure Arden’s gonna shift to wolf,” Jensen chortled, “To call me before my coffee.”

Jake cleared his throat, “It’s just that he keeps trying to stumble round to bite his tail.”

“Whaaaattt!” Jensen shrieked loud enough to conjure Jared, bathwater drenched in full defence mode, to the top of the stairs, “But he is only three weeks old.”

“Mark says the dark of the moon is The Raven Goddess’s time.” Jake giggled, “But we weren’t expecting him to shift at his very first dark moon or to shift in the kitchen sink as Mark bathed him after his nappy change.”

“Jay Bird, Arden’s shifted.” Jensen exclaimed to his mate who was torn between glancing back to the naked wet toddler who had followed him and straining to run down and check if Jensen was alright, “Hey Jake? Is he white like you and Damson?”

Jake laughed, “No. Black as night like a raven, and I’m surprised fireworks haven’t been set off from the Chapel steeple yet. Mark called Eric to let him know about Arden’s pretty chest feathers. They are like a soft downy necklace.”

“I guess you’ll be doing things backwards when Ty names him at the pack meeting tonight.”

“Hmm, ‘twas always going to be hard to match up Arden’s change with his naming ceremony. It’s going to be a busy meeting.” Jake commented.

“Damson ready for his pack acceptance?” Jensen asked as Jared disappeared waving Renata back towards her siblings.

“He’s a bit nervous about hearing Ty in his head instead of Stephen. But I told him it will be fine, and Ty’s not very pack mind chatty, what with the mix of all our species.” Jake’s voice dropped, “You coming over to Clachan Mor to see them off?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed long, “I’ll bring the pup carrier.”

“We are going over early to help with the party clean up and last of the packing and let Damson have a little time with Osric, Etty, Ryder, Jules, and the wee ones.”

Jensen could hear a crack in Jake’s voice. He sank down onto one of the kitchen chairs, “I can’t believe they are going today. I never thought I’d wish that Joseph Morgan would have had a long life,” He huffed, “But I am going to miss Stephen and Aubrey.”

“Me too, and we’ll miss Ems too.” Jake paused a moment, “but we’ll be in constant touch with them.”

“It’s not the same,” Jensen sighed.

“No it isn’t.” Jake agreed. “Look, I had better see if Arden has succeeded in climbing up Mark’s wing.”

“Don’t tell me Mark shifted too?” Jensen smiled.

“Oh yeah,” Jake’s grin was audible, “They are outside the back door. Mark is trying to shepherd our toddling pup with his wing and beak, while Arden seems to think his Daddy is a giant climbing frame. Damson-wolf is supervising them.”

“Are you going to join them?” Jensen asked.

“Maybe for a while.” Jake admitted before ending the call.

Jensen knew he had not packed away Conor’s old baby sling or sent it in one of the boxes to their new home. He inner fist pumped his foresight when he took it from the high shelf of the under-stairs cupboard and laid it by the sink so he wouldn’t forget to bring it. It was such a small thing to do for his friend Jake on a day mixed with joys and departures. Jake had been a rock since the Corin incident, making sure Jensen felt better with every phone call and visit between them. Their long friendship had grown closer and Jensen was full of joy for his fellow omega with his new pup and having custody of his brother who would join Haven that evening.

Jensen was glad that they saw Stephen and Aubrey off at their old pack house. The Pellegrino generations, Colton, Willa, and Lear went to the airport for a final farewell. Jensen saw the way Damson clung to Aubrey’s hand as they got in the car, and the way Eric kept Tyler close to him while Janette and Amelie kissed all the pups goodbye. 

The lump in Jensen’s throat was heavy and choking as Sebastian had drawn him into a tight hug. 

“I’ll bring Mother to see you,” Sebastian promised with a dampness to his eyes.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jensen tried to chuckle, “Callum did extract a pledge from us to bring the kittens to Richings, but it would be wonderful to have him visit Tiree.”

Sebastian moved to shake Jared’s hand. Conor and Cee Cee took a run around the swing set with the rest of the children. Then Ems was hugging him with one arm, biting her lip with her glasses slipping down her nose. Jensen kissed her cheeks and whispered that she and Robbie could bunk in their spare bedroom anytime the wolfiness got OTT in her new pack. Aubrey took Ems' place, choked up, yet so dignified and smiling with a bittersweet tinge.

“You make sure that alpha of yours takes care of himself,” Jensen gulped as Aubrey held on tight to his shoulders. “No giving every ounce of his being to all of Richings.”

“Don’t worry Jen. I’m on the case,” Aubrey’s lips quirked, “God, I wish you and Jake and Damson were coming too. You’ll look out for them won’t you? They have Mark, and Eric, Tyler and Misha, but you know Jake and his ‘not wanting to trouble anyone’ thing.”

“I know,” Jensen nodded.

Looking over Aubrey’s shoulder he saw Jake with Arden’s little black fluffy head poking out of the sling. The omega was leaning into Stephen’s side and listening as the wolf alpha imparted some final words of wisdom. 

“Stephen says that if we puppy pile, Arden would like space to turn and roll about,” Jake said.

“Years of fatherly experience and pup mind squeaks,” Stephen laughed in explanation, “I must say he is a handsome boy. His ribbon of feathers is charming. When you bring him to Richings he will cause a storm, all the mothers will want necklaces for their pups.”

“You tease,” Jake bumped against Stephen’s arm but he glowed with pride in his gorgeous son.

“Gratulacje,” Jared congratulated Jake as he leaned forward to peep in at the tiny wolf pup. “He really is a wee beauty, pięknie.”

“I know he is small,” Jake hummed, “but he might be a mini-omega and he has shifted at only three weeks.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a mini-omega,” Tyler piped up making a hand gesture to include Aubrey.

“I don’t think Jake was making a negative comment, Petal,” Misha added as he joined their circle. The blue eyed beta caught his mate’s hand and pulled him close enough to kiss the freckle on his cheek. “He knows the power of the Little People.”

“You watch it Misha Pellegrino,” Aubrey tittered, “I’m sure I have some medieval powers as Omega Richings. I might have you dipped in the pack stream.”

Misha threw his head back and laughed, “Eric, Eric, we are being threatened with swimming privileges at Richings.”

A warmth filled Jensen. He appreciated their group of friends who were family. Bonds would be stretched by distance, but the evidence of teasing and gleeful laughter at a time of sad departure made him glow with gratitude for everything they shared. 

When the cars had gone, Jensen helped put Cee Cee and Renata into their car seats. Jared placed a hand on his thigh for much of the short ride home. Their late lunch was subdued, even the kittens picking up on the pall of lonesomeness that settle over their parents. Jensen felt the tingle of Ty sending him comfort as they prepared to go to the Inn for the pack meeting. 

The Inn was bright and hospitable, filled with their pride-pack mates when the Padaleckis arrived. Ty was jovial and welcoming. He had a pot of hot chocolate on the go for all his Haveners, offering it as a medicine against the chill of the evening and of the exodus of their friends.

To Jensen’s surprise Mark took the middle ground in the assembly to begin the meeting. 

“I bring my son and the brother of my mate to be accepted as Haven members.” The raven alpha stood tall and beckoned Damson holding Arden against his chest to come forward. Jake followed like a mother duck sheltering her chicks. 

Ty lifted Arden out of Damson’s extended arms. He examined the pup with a beaming smile, then snuggled his puckered lips and beard into Arden’s downy chest. The baby tried to bat at his nose as he retreated. “Haven hear me, this is the son of our Second and his mate. Morrigan, Goddess of The Hidden Moon, Mother of the Hidden Ones, and Luna, Goddess Mine of Wolf and Moon at Full, accept this child, more blessed by you that he is one of your chosen omegas, I name this child Arden Jake.”

There was a round of applause and a few cheers with Ian giving his trademark wolf whistle. Mark and Jake’s passionate caress gained another of Ian’s whistles. With Arden back in his omega mother’s arms, Damson stepped forward. The young wolf visibly swallowed and rubbed against his bare wrist. With Amell-Roche disbanded, Stephen had placed their former pack markers in a locked silver box to be taken with them to Richings as a treasured keepsake.

Jensen, who was curled on a cushion next to Jared’s chair with Renata kitten dozing on his thigh, whispered up to his alpha, “Dam is so brave.”

Jared smiled back and nodded his agreement.

Ty placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Damson Abel, do you pledge your allegiance to Haven and to me as your Pride-Pack Alpha?”

Damson snuck a whip quick glance at his brother then spoke clearly, “I do.”

“Welcome then, our first new Havener of the night,” Ty crouched down and hugged the omega who was blowing a long breath of relief.

 _A welcome blessing of Luna to have another wolf among us_ Ty sent out silently for Damson, Jake, and Jensen’s benefit.

“Thank you,” Damson gasped with a grin. 

Jensen knew the others would presume the thanks was for the first welcome but hearing your Pack Alpha mind-speak such open and warm first words was a special occasion. He met Jake’s eyes exchanging winks of their insider knowledge.

Colton and Willa had pledged their allegiance before Jensen caught up with events. There was a Benedict clan whooping of welcome, with Angus dragging Willa past Jensen’s spot to accept the hugs and back clapping of the rest of the family. 

“Sean O’Brien,” Ty called.

Jensen’s eyebrows rose. He knew the fox was planning on staying into the New Year but this was a surprise. Lear broke away from his family and curled his arm into Sean’s as they walked up to the Haven Alpha.

“Do you pledge your allegiance to Haven and to me as your Pride-Pack Alpha?” Ty asked the burly blond carpenter.

“I do.” Sean’s cheeks flushed as he turned to face the crowd, “I want to thank you all for how kind and friendly you have been to a stranger. I want to make my life here at Haven and would be the luckiest fox on the isle, sorry Matt...”

There was a round of laughter as their beta fox inclined his dark head to the younger alpha fox.

Sean took a breath and began again, “It would be my eternal honour if my wonderful omega friend, Lear, would consent to being my promised one, my intended mate.”

Lear turned around to see his mother nodding. His face lit up as the other Haveners gave him gestures and expressions of encouragement and happiness. Jensen pressed back against his own mate’s leg in appreciation of the moment.

““I, Lear Robert Benedict, of my own free will, acknowledge and accept in great joy Sean O’Brien as my expectant mate.”

Jensen thought the roof might come off with the cheering. Eric appeared with trays of champagne, donated from Sebastian’s store for the occasion of their former pack members change of allegiance. 

“Seanie! We are in the same pack.” Jensen heard Damson crow in delight as the big fox swung the young wolf around in a flying hug.

“You know,” Jensen said as Renata amused herself by trying to get at Finlay’s whiskers, “I think everything will work out just fine.”

Freed from a sleeping kitten, Jensen took a spot on Jared’s lap instead of the cushion. His mate wrapped his arms around him and nibbled at his claiming scar above his collar bone. Jensen smacked his alpha’s hand. “Jay,” He hissed in protest, “I’ll ruin your good trousers with my slick.”

Jared’s booming laugh focused their neighbours’ attention on the couple. Jensen’s flaming cheeks and Jared’s mischief filled gaze told them exactly what had been going on.

“Ugh, more kissing,” Jensen heard Amelie’s disgusted voice behind him. He twisted round to grin at the impetuous twins. But it turned out Jared and he were not the cause of the complaint.

“Gramps,” Janette moaned, “again.”

Jake and Mark were putting on their own display of mates in love. 

“Just wait until you both find soul mates of your own,” Misha advised his daughters.

“Meeesh,” the duo whined, as Eric and Tyler deliberately embraced behind their beta mate.

Eric broke out of the kiss and wrapped his arm around Misha’s chest from behind, “You know Kittens, that if you want The Great Raven to bless our family with a little sister or brother one day, there is a lot of kissing involved.”

The twins grudging acceptance of their father’s logic made Jensen chuckle. 

“Good one, alpha,” Jared complemented the raven, “I’ll have to remember that when our lot get to the stage of objecting to their Jen Jen and Daddy kissing.”

“Hope it never happens,” Jensen murmured into his mate’s skin.

“Me too, Kochanie,” Jared muttered in response as he stroked his omega’s arm.

“We had better get some extra kissing in now,” Jensen suggested innocently.

“It does seem to be the done thing tonight, quite contagious,” Jared snorted, jerking his head towards Sean and Lear. Although not mid-kiss, Sandy and Ossian, and Claire and Ian seemed to be close to following suit.

When Jared’s lips met his, the world outside faded into the background. Jensen let his whole being fall into the kiss. 

From a lonely Texan teenage omega who never thought he’d find happiness. Jensen knew he was the luckiest wolf. He had it all; a family, great friends near and far, a remarkable home, the best pack on the planet, his wonderful children, and always eternally souls-met-in-tandem – his alpha-mate – his Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Weeping*  
> Author waving farewell to Haven in need of Guffy hugs.
> 
> Dziekuje bardzo and Beannachd leibh (Polish Thanks and a Scottish farewell) 
> 
> Thank you all for your attention, hits, kudos, comments, bookmarks and for taking the journey to Tiree with me.


End file.
